minato's ways of life
by ichigomichiru
Summary: -"jika aku membunuhmu, akan kulakukan di akhir." katanya dibalik kegelapan. -bermodalkan kejeniusannya, Minato Namikaze berjuang untuk menjadi hokage. namun, kenangan pahit yang terpendam,masalah sang kekasih dan kenyataan bahwa ada orang -oang yang mengincar nyawanya menghalangi jalannya. tantangan yang terus bermunculan menghiasi perjalanannya untuk meraih cita-citanya. RnR..
1. masuk asrama ninja

**Naruto by Masashi Kihimoto**

**Minato's Way Of Life by Ichigomichiru**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Tragedy, Adventure, Maybe little humor**

**Warning: Newbie, Character death, Death fic, IC, Fanon, OC, Prefic, Angst, Bad ending, Maybe have little humor, Cartwright Syndrome, Novel-length.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Otp : MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

* * *

Sepasang tangan mungil menggapai gangang pintu dan menariknya. Sesosok tubuh terjatuh bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan cairan merah pekat menghujani tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang terjatuh barusan. Sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang warna rambutnya telah bercampur dengan darah tergeletak di lautan darah, sebuah benda logam mengkilat dengan bentuk menyerupai ujung anak panah menancap di dahinya. Dan baru disadarinya ada seseorang lagi yang telah muncul di balik pintu. Pria yang juga berlumuran darah namun masih bernafas.

Kini dia berdiri gementar ketakutan menyaksikan si pria mencabut benda logam itu dari mayat wanita. Pria itu menoleh padanya dan mendekatinya, namun dia bergerak mundur menjauh. Pria itu menggerakan mulutnya, namun dia tak bisa mencernanya dalam ketakutan yang mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Punggungnya telah membentur dinding di belakangnya dan kini tidak ada tempat untuknya melarikan diri. Tidak! Jangan mendekat... Jangan mendekat... Batinnya dalam hati. Namun si pria telah berada tepat di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah padanya...

"TIDAKKKKK!" matanya terbelalak dan keringat bercucuran di wajah bocah pirang yang akan memasuki masa remajanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun lagi.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang terlihat tiga tahun jauh lebih tua darinya.

Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam terurai dengan indahnya sebahu.

"Yah kurang lebih begitulah, ngapain _Nee-chan_ di kamarku?" Bocah pirang itu mengusap keringatnya dengan lengannya

"'Ngapain' kau bilang? Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" Si gadis melipatkan kedua tangannya ke depan perutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, hari senin kan?"

"Yah benar bocah pintar, dan boleh aku tahu apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Sikat gigi, mandi, sarapan terus..." Minato menggerakan telunjuknya sambil memutar bola matanya keatas. "Oh iya hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah!"

Minato cepat-cepat beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Belum pernah ia melihat anak itu sebegini semangatnya.

Yah, tentu saja, Minato Namikaze sangat bersemangat di pagi yang cerah ini. Hari ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di Asrama Ninja Konoha. Dia terlambat satu bulan masuk sekolah karena ada sedikit pertentangan dengan walinya. Namun karena dia tetap ngotot mau dimasukan ke asrama ninja, akhirnya walinya pun mengizinkannya dan mendaftarkannya.

Minato mengambil tasnya dengan sangat cepat dan segera berlari ke luar kamar.

"Hei, kau melupakan makananmu!"

Mikoto menghentikannya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal padanya. Minato mengambilnya dan memperlihatkan seringai khasnya."thanks _Nee-chan_."

Minato kembali berlari kali ini keluar dari rumahnya. Lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih menatap kepergian si pirang.

"Hari pertama saja sudah telat, ditambah lagi tidak pamit padaku dulu. Gimana jadinya dia nanti?" Seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

Pria yang berambut sama hitamnya dengannya dan berbola mata sama hitamnya dengannya.

"Sudah lah Paman, inikan hari pertamanya sekolah jadi wajar saja kalau dia gak terbiasa bangun pagi." Mikoto tersenyum pada pamannya.

"Yah daripada itu bukankah kau seharusnya juga pergi berlatih?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Aku siap-siap dulu ya Paman!" Kali ini justru Mikoto yang berlari terburu-buru mengambil tasnya dan pamannya justru yang menggeleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Namaku Minato namikaze, salam kenal." kata Minato di hadapan anak-anak yang duduk rapih di belakang meja dan memandanginya.

"Baiklah Minato sebelum kau duduk, aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu mau menjadi ninja? Aku rasa teman-teman mu juga ingin mengetahuinya." kata seorang guru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Orang itu menggunakan ikat kepala dengan logam perak berlambang seperti pusaran lingkaran dengan paruh lancip di kirinya menempel pada kainnya.

"Menjadi hokage keempat." jawabnya singkat sambil melihat kearah jendela.

Di luar jendela terlihat pemandangan 3 wajah besar yang terpahat pada dinding tanah yang letakya cukup jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Cita-cita yang bagus baiklah kau boleh duduk." kata sang guru.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu."_ Minato membungkukan kepalanya dan segera menempati salah satu bangku kosong di barisan ke dua.

"Baiklah anak-anak seperti yang telah diumumkan sebelumnya hari ini kita akan melakukan test tertulis jadi siapkan alat-alat tulis kalian dan taruh buku di loker kalian." kata sang guru tiba-tiba.

"_Sensei_, bagaimana dengan Minato? Dia kan baru masuk. Masa langsung dikasih ulangan?" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut agak panjang dan dikuncir kuda tiba-tiba bertanya, Minato memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat khas sekali denngannya: senyuman manis dengan tatapan yang sedikit terlihat meremehkan namun ramah. Anak laki-laki itu sedikit bergidik menyaksikan ini.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah belajar sedikit di rumah." kali ini senyuman telah berubah menjadi senyuman superpolos.

"Oh, eh begitu." anak laki-laki itu masih dalam kebingungan tidak mempercayai perubahan mimik yang super instant.

"Yah aku rasa tidak masalah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Minato lagi pula ulangan ini hanya untuk mengetahui sampai dimana pengetahuanmu." Kata _Sensei_ sambil membagikan kertas ulangan.

Minato tersenyum menanggapinya dan langsung melihat kertas terlalu sulit, pikirnya. Dia telah mempelajari sebagian besar materinya dan beberapa soal hanya butuh penggabungan logika dan pemikiran yang rasional.

Telah empat jam waktu berlalu untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan dan bel istirahat telah berdering. Anak-anak lain sudah mulai berlarian keluar kelas, beberapa berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Minato sama sekali tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia masih sibuk membaca buku-buku pelajaran barunya.

"Hei, anak baru masih sibuk baca buku aja, apa kau ragu dengan jawabanmu?" anak laki-laki yang tadi bertanya pada _sensei_nya tiba-tiba mendatanginya bersama dengan dua orang temannya. ketiganya sama-sama memiliki rambut panjang, yang membedakan mereka adalah bentuk dan warna rambut mereka dan tentu saja tampang mereka. Minato melihat mereka sekilas, tersenyum sedikit dan kembali pada kegiatannya

"Namaku Shikaku Nara, ini Inoichi dan ini Hizashi." anak yang bernama Shikaku itu secara bergantian menunjuk temannya. Minato kembali memperhatikan mereka.

"Hai." katanya singkat dan dia kembali pada kegiatannya sebelumnya

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"APAA KATAMUUUU?! Hanya segitu tanggapanmu? Padahal kami ingin mengajakmu berteman BOCAH ANEEEH!" anak laki-laki berambut putih panjang sebahu dan dikuncir butut kuda itu mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Minato dengan raut muka syok.

"Oh, hai senang berkenalan dengan kalian," Minato tersenyum ramah pada mereka dan sepersekian detik kemudian, dia telah kembali memandangi bukunya.

**SIIING (semuanya terdiam)**

"APA-APAAN SIKAP MU ITU? Mana ada orang yang.." Sebelum Inoichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Shikaku telah menyumpal mulutnya dengan apel -apelnya dari mana?-. Inoichi menjadi tersedak karenanya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau SHIKAKU?!" Mata Inoichi telah membentuk sudut lancip, memandang marah temannya.

"Mau gimana lagi, kau banyak omomg sih." Shikaku memperlihatkan senyuman menyindirnya.

"Cih." Inoichi memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan temannya. Beberapa anak-anak yang lain yang menyaksikan kejadian ini terkikik geli.

"Kelihatannya kau anak yang sulit dia ajak bicara ya.." Bocah laki-laki berbolamata ungu keputihan yang terlihat seperti orang buta mendekatinya. Kata-kata ini membuat Minato akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa diganggu saat sedang serius." Minato tersenyum lembut. Inoichi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, haruskah ia marah atau senang dengan sikap lembut namun dingin milik Minato. Orang aneh! Pikirnya.

"Oh lagi belajar, mau kami bantu?" Hizashi mendekatinya. Dan melihat buku apa yang dipelajarinya.

"Haaaah? Kau sudah membaca buku seperti ini?" Hizashi terbelalak menatap buku itu lalu menatap Minato dengan heran.

"Hei, buku apa yang dia baca? Jangan bilang itu buku porno yang sampulnya sengaja diganti supaya tidak ketahuan _sensei_." Inoichi ikut mendekati Minato dan melihat isi buku itu.

"Eh ini kan buku untuk ninja tingkat menengah ke atas, aku rasa kau terlalu cepat untuk mempelajari teknik ninja semacam itu." Shikaku yang juga penasaran juga ikut mendekatinya dan melihat bukunya."Daripada membaca buku yang sulit dimengerti. Mendingan kau ikut kami main, soalnya kami kekurangan pemain nih." Shikaku menarik paksa Minato dari kursinya dibantu dengan Hizashi "Yuk!"

"Eh! Hey,hey!"

Minato tidak bisa menolak ajakan teman-teman barunya. Dia akhirnya mengikuti mereka keluar kelas. Ia melihat beberapa anak berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan ketiga temannya membawanya ke arah tempat sekelompok anak itu itu berkumpul.

"Hei teman-teman, ada yang mau gabung main sama kita nih." Shikaku mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Minato. Segerombolan bocah itu kini menatap kearah mereka. Melihat tangan Minato yang juga ikut terangkat ke atas dan melambai-lambai karena tangan Shikaku.

"Hey! Kau kan anak baru itu! Boleh kami kenalan?" salah seorang di antara mereka maju mendekatinya.

"Eh! Yaa... tentu.." kataya sedikit malu karena diperhatikan oleh anak-anak lain disekitarnya.

Melihat reaksi Minato yang bisa dikatakan terlihat sangat manis, gadis-gadis di sekitarnya mendadak histeris. Bentuk hati berwarna pink menghiasi mata mereka.

"GYAAA! MANIS SEKALI!" teriak gadis-gadis yang melihat ekspresi Minato barusan. Cowok ini kelewat manis! Pikir anak-anak laki-laki lainnya.

Kini Minato dikelilingi anak-anak yang ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya –terutama anak-anak perempuan-

"Apa kau berasal dari negara lain? Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar ada klan ninja bermarga Namikaze di negara api." tanya seorang temannya yang berambut coklat.

"Ngghh.. aku cuman berasal dari keluarga biasa. Orangtuaku hanya orang-orang biasa, bukan seorang ninja."

"Haaa? Kau berasal dari keluarga biasa? Jangan-jangan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus yang harusnya dimiliki semua ninja!"

"Yah, begitulah." Minato menghela nafas. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Entah megapa kenyataan itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Hei! Kalian para cowok benar-benar tidak punya perasaan ya!" Salah satu anak perempuan memukul kepala anak laki-laki berambut coklat tadi.

"Kau yang ga punya perasaan, sakit tahu!" anak itu mengusap-usap rambut coklatnya.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu! Ah! Minato, jangan dipikirkan kata-katanya barusan, dia memang menyebalkan."

"Tidak masalah. wajarkan kalau orang ingin tahu sesuatu dan menanyakannya?" ya memang begitu kenyataannya, dia memang tak memiliki bakat ataupun kemampuan spesial yang bisa menuntunnya menjadi seorang ninja.

"Eh.. ya.. kau benar." gadis itu tergagap, pipinya telah memerah. Sikap dan kata-kata Minato barusan terdengar sangat dewasa dan _cool_. Hal yang membuat para gadis kecil di sekelilingnya makin tergila-gila dengannya.

TENG... TENG... TENG

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi. Anak-anak yang tadi ramai membentuk sebuah kerumunan dengan Minato yang termasuk di dalamnya segera kembali kekelas bersamaan. Namun sebelum salah satu dari mereka menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kelas, _sensei_ mereka telah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Anak-anak kali ini kalian tidak akan masuk kelas karena test daya tahan tubuh dan kecepatan. Tentunya kalian semua tahu kalau yang aku maksud adalah test lari cepat. Sekarang semuanya berbaris dan kita pergi ke lapangan!"

Mereka segera melakukan apa yang diperintah _sensei_ mereka. Satu-persatu anak diabsen dan mereka dibariskan menurut nomor absennya dan dipisah antara barisan laki-laki dan perempuan. Barisan laki-laki lebih dulu berlari dan barisan perempuan yang baru akan mendapat giliran berlari sesudahnya menonton peluit telah dibunyikan dan anak-anak laki-laki mulai berlari mulai dari garis star. Awalnya Minato sedikit tertinggal namun perlahan-lahan kecepatannya bertambah, bertambah dan terus bertambah hingga dia telah berada di garis paling depan dan semakin jauh dari teman-temannya. Lagi-lagi para gadis kembali histeris menyaksikan Minato yang telah lebih dulu sampai di garis finish. Minato membungkukan badannya tanda bahwa ia sudah cukup kelelahan. Nafasnya seikit terengah-engah.

"1 menit 13 detik, aku rasa ini rekor terbaru kita, kau berlari dengan sangat cepat." _sensei_nya mengomentarinya.

"GYAAA! DIA BENAR-BENAR _COOL_."

Lama-lama Minato menjadi terbiasa mendengar kehisterisan gadis-gadis itu. Namun dia tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Satu-persatu temannya sudah menyusulnya ke garis finish. Dan tentu saja seperti juga dirinya mereka juga terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran di wajah mereka. Setelah itu giliran anak perempuan yang berlari. Dan setelah semua gadis telah mencapai garis finish mereka pun diperbolehkan mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

"Hei lihat gadis yang berdiri dibawah pohon itu, cantik sekali ya." Minato mendengar temannya mengobrol saat dia berusaha menutup resliting tasnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia, oh iya dia teman kakakku. Kata kakakku yang baru lulus bulan lalu dia memang anak cewek paling cantik di sekolah ini, yah tentunya sebelum dia lulus. hehehe, aku rasa _nii_-_chan_ naksir dia," kata anak lain "kalau tidak salah dia dari klan Uchiha."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir anak itu, Minato pun menenggadah. Dia telah berhasil menutup resleting tasnya dan kini melihat ke arah yang sama dilihat oleh anak-anak yang berbicara tadi. Di bawah pohon memang ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang. Gadis itu sepertinya menyadari tatapannya dan tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. mengira gadis cantik itu melambai pada mereka, anak-anak itu balas melambai. Mikoto menjadi sedikit bingung. Dia kan melambai pada minato kenapa malah orang lain yang membalas lambaiannya.

"Hai Minato gimana sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto menghampiri minato. Anak-anak yang tadi membicarakan Mikoto terlihat sedikit malu karena telah salah kira Mikoto melambai pada mereka dan merekapun berlalu begitu saja.

"Cukup meyenangkan. _Nee-chan_ kenapa ada disini?"

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menjemputmu."

"Tapikan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi tidak perlu dijemput."

"Huuuh inikah ucapan terima kasihmu setelah aku bersusah payah menjemputmu?" Mikoto memanyunkan bibirnya. Minato tersenyum melihatnya.

"Makanya, kalau memang susah yasudah ga usah menjemputku."

"Sudahlah, ga ada gunanya juga berdebat dengan mu, yuk pulang!" Mikoto menarik tangan Minato.

Hari sudah sore, tidak disangka waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Rasanya baru tadi pagi dia menginjakan kaki di sekolah dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Ke dua anak itu berjalan menyusuri taman sambil sibuk bercerita. Diantara klan Uchiha, Minato memang sangat dekat sekali dengan gadis Uchiha ini. Baginya dia sudah seperti saudara kandungnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Minato masih ingat ketika saat dimana pada akhirnya Mikoto dapat menguasai _sharingan_*. Gadis itu mengajaknya kedalam ruang rahasia bawah tanah Uchiha. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh memasuki ruangan itu. Biarpun ia tinggal bersama Uchiha namun dia sama sekali bukan Uchiha. Dan mereka ketahuan telah menyusup ke ruang rahasia itu. Mikoto lah yang membelanya habis-habisan saat dia diinterogasi oleh paman dan ayah Mikoto.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin malam. Minato berbaring di kamarnya tapi matanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia sedang menunggu para Uchiha tertidur, dan pergi berlatih diam-diam ke hutan yang terdekat dengan rumahnya.

**Syaat**

**kling kling kling**

**tak tak tak**

suara _kunai_** yang meluncur kearahnya, ditangkis dengan dua kunai ditangannya dan kembali dilempar ke berbagai arah pusat sasaran tembak yang ditempel pada pohon-pohon tinggi secara tidak beraturan. Bentuk sasaran tembak itu seperti lingkarang kecil dengan warna belang merah-putih menghiasi permuakaannya yang dijadikan sebagai tempat menancapnya kunai-kunai itu. Sebuah gerakan yang sangat rumit yang bahkan ninja kelas menengah keatas tidak mampu melakukannya. Hampir seluruh kunai meluncur tepat di lingkaran merah ada beberapa yang sedikit meleset ke bagian lingkaran yan mendekati pusat lingkaran.

**Syat**

"Ukh!" salah satu kunai yang tanpa disadarinya meluncur dari belakangnya menyayat lengannya. Darah mengucur dari lengannya.

'Sial aku lupa kalau masih ada satu lagi,' gerutunya dalam hati."masih jauh sekali dari sempurna."

nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat telah bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan, namun ia tidak mau berhenti begitu saja.

Sekali lagi! Aku harus bisa! Tekadnya. Dia mencabut kunai-kunai dari lingkaran sasaran tembak berwarna belang merah dan putih itu dengan lingkaran merah kecil sebagi pusatnya. Dia menahan sebagian besar kunai dengan karet penahan yang ujung-ujungnya dikaitkan ke dahan pohon dan menyelipkan sisanya di sela-sela jarinya.

Minato kembali ke tempatnya semula. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan delapan kunai yang terimpit di antara jari-jari kedua tangannya mengacung ke atas. Dia melakukan lompatan dan melakukan sedikit perputaran di udara, membuat rambut pirangnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dibagian depan telinga berkibar mengenai pipinya dan poninya yang hampir semata terurai kesamping berlawanan dengan arah gerakannya. Lalu ia melempar kunai-kunai di tangannya ke berbagai arah dan kunai-kunai itu telah meluncur tepat ke arah sasaran. Kunai-kunai lain yang karena penyangganya telah dipotong oleh kedelapan kunai tersebut, melucur dari berbagai arah mengepung Minato.

Minato kembali menangkisnya dan membelokkan arah kunai-kunai itu kearah sasaran tembak. Kali ini Minato tidak melupakan salah satu kunai yang sengaja diatur agar tidak muncul berbarengan dengan kunai lain. Tepat saat kunai itu meluncur dari belakangnya, Minato membungkukan badannya membuat kunai meluncur dengan mulus di pusat sasaran meskipun begitu dia masih belum puas melihat hasilnya. Beberapa kunai tadi menggores tubuhnya dan tentu saja luka di sekujur tubuhnya makin banyak.

Sekalilagi!, sekali lagi!, lagi, dan lagi! Hal yang sama dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya fajar pun datang. Saat semburat kemerahan muncul dari sela-sela pepohonan saat itu Minato menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak pulang saat itu juga, orang yang menjadi orangtua asuhnya dan Mikoto yang selalu ikut campur urusannya pasti akan mencarinya dan melihat luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Biasanya setelah berlatih dia akan tidur di kamarnya -alasan utama kenapa di hari pertamanya sekolah ia nyaris telat- namun kini sehubungan dia harus sekolah, mau tidak mau dia harus menghentikan kebiasaan itu.

Setelah menyelinap ke kamarnya lewat jendela, ia langsung pergi kekamar mandi. Beruntung di rumah itu setiap kamar punya kamar mandi sendiri termasuk kamarnya, jadi dia masih bisa menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang-orang rumah dan melihat tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Setelah membersihkan luka-lukanya dan menutupinya dengan baju kaus hitam dan jaket tebal putih. Kini Minato telah kembali terlihat seperti biasa, seperti sosok anak pada umumnya.

Suara derak pintu terbuka tiba-tiba terdengar. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata hitam yang tajam muncul di baliknya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja mau membangunkan mu, tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini." katanya sambil memasuki kamar Minato. Orang inilah yang membawa Minato masuk kedalam rumah Uchiha dan mengurusinya.

"Kemarin aku nyaris telat, jadi sekarang aku gamau telat lagi paman." Minato memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, aku dapat banyak teman disana." Minato memperlihatkan mimik polosnya.

"Begitu? Awalnya memang mudah tapi kesananya nanti akan menjadi semakin sulit terutama untuk anak yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus ninja sepertimu, mungkin ini akan menjadi sangat sulit kelak," kata-kata ini menghantamnya begitu keras ,"Kau boleh berhenti jika kau tidak sanggup." lanjutnya.

"Aku... tidak akan berhenti, aku memang tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti." katanya tegas. Nyala api terpancar di matanya.

"Yah baiklah, aku beharap kau memegang kata-katamu barusan," orang itu menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah, ayo! Kakakku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi." pria itu berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, Minato mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Ini adalah hasil dari ulangan kalian kemarin dan akan dibagikan oleh teman kalian yang mendapat nilai tertinggi."

_Sensei_ menggenggam setumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE! Selamat kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna ayo maju kedepan!" _Sensei _mengucapkan namanya dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum padanya. Minato mengikuti perintah gurunya.

"Lihatlah teman kalian yang satu ini! Baru kemarin dia belajar bersama kita namun sekarang dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, dia pasti sudah belajar dengan tekun sebelumnya. Kalian harus mencontohnya." _Sensei_ memegang pundak Minato sambil membanggakannya di hadapan teman-temannya yang lain. "Baiklah sekarang kau bagikan kertas hasil ulangan ini pada teman-temanmu yang lainnya."

Minato mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan kesetiap meja, membagikan lembaran perlembaran kertas ke setiap meja dan terakhir dia menatap hasil ulangannya, angka 100 berwarna merah tertera di bagian ujungnya. Minato tersenyum lebar. Sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan menunjukannya pada walinya untuk membuktikan dia mampu untuk menjadi ninja.

"Setelah ini akan ada ujian praktek, aku harap kalian telah mempersiapkan diri kalian masing-masing." Kata sang _sensei_ saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Begitu _Sensei_ telah meninggalkan kelas. Murid-muridnya pun mulai berhamburan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa dapat nilai sebagus itu, aku telah meremehkanmu. Kau pasti sangat pintar, nilaimu mengalahkan nilai ku." kata Hizashi yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mendongkak melihat hasil ujiannya.

"Kelihatannya aku juga terlalu meremehkanmu, hehehe senjata makan tuan nih." kata Shikaku yang ikut nimbrung.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti mencontek!" kata Inoichi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Minato terkikik geli mendengar pendapat ini.

"Hei apa ada yang lucu?" mata Inoichi menatapnya makin tajam.

"Eh! Ah..ya.. bagaimana aku bisa mencontek? Aku kan baru masuk waktu itu, jadi gak kenal siapa-siapa. kalian orang pertama yang aku kenal lagian tempat duduk kalian kan kemarin jauh sekali dengan tempat duduk ku." lagi-lagi Minato memperlihat kan senyuman polosya.

"Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh Inoichi, dan itu kedengaran sangat lucu." sindir Shikaku. Hizashi tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya.

"Oh hentikan!" wajah Inoichi pun memerah seketika.

"Apa kau sudah siap mengikuti ujian praktek? Mau ikut berlatih bersama kami?" tanya Shikaku.

"Boleh! Dimana?" untuk pertama kalinya nada bicaranya terdengar sangat bersemangat oleh teman-temannya. Rasanya aneh mendengarkan anak yang kemarin bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh pada mereka kini terlihat sangat bersemangat meladeni mereka.

"Tentu saja di ruang latihan sekolah memangnya dimana lagi?" Kata Hizashi. Ia telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu diikuti teman-temannya.

"Ayo! Kau lama sekali!" desah Inoichi.

Minato segera membereskan barangnya yang masih tergeletak di meja dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Mereka menuju ke ruangan besar berlantaikan kayu. Ada banyak benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan garis-garis melingkar belang merah-putih menghiasinya dan lingkaran merah kecil sebagai pusatnya. Benda yang sama persis yang digunakan Minato semalam itu ditempelkan pada penyangga yang terbuat dari kayu, ada beberapa yang di tempelkan sejajar vertikal di dinding. Beberapa pasang tiang-tiang disusun berjejeran dan ada beberapa bantalan yang biasanya digunakan berlatih tinju tergantung pada tali-tali rantai.

Beberapa siswa lain telah berlatih lebih dulu disana. Ada juga siswa yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka berlatih disana.

"Tuh ada tempat yang ga dipakai," Inoichi menunjuk ke salah satu ujung ruagan. "Kita berlatih disana saja." katanya sambil berjalan mendahului teman-temannya. Teman-temannya mengikutinya di belakangnya.

"Benda apa itu?" Minato menunjuk ke benda berbentuk tabung aneh yang tergantung di langit-langit dan ada beberapa yang disangga oleh tiang besi menghadap ke bawah.

Benda yang kelihatannya terbuat dari logam itu memiliki banyak lubang dipermukaanya dan di tengahnya ada lubang berwarna merah yang dikelilingi lubang-kubang gelap lainnya.

"Oh itu, itu mesin penembak kunai. Kau bisa menembakkan beberapa kunai sekaligus dengan benda itu. Dipakai buat berlatih pertahanan diri untuk menghindari kunai-kunai yang ditembakkan musuh." jelas Hizashi.

"Bolehkah kita mengunakannya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tempat ini kan untuk berlatih siswa jadi semua barang-barang disini boleh digunakan oleh semua murid disini. Kita baru bisa belajar teknik pertahanan diri kalau sudah kelas dua dan tiga, jadi abaikan aja benda itu." jawab Shikaku sambil mengambil kunai berbentuk bintang dari kotak besar berisikan setumpukan kunai-kunai yang tidak terlalu tajam, namun cukup tajam untuk menusuk dan menancap di tempat sasaran.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Minato dengan ketertarikan yang sangat besar terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Kau cuma perlu memasukan kunai kedalam mesin terus menyiapkan satu kunai untuk di lemparkan ke lubang merah di tengah itu. Kalau lubang di tengah sudah ditancapkan kunai otomatis mesinya melepaskan kunai-kunai di dalamnya. Tapi Shikaku kan sudah bilang tadi, kau tidak perlu memperhatikan itu dulu." Kata Inoichi sambil berlalu.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat tertarik," kata Hizashi tiba-tiba. Ia bisa melihat ketertarikan yang sangat besar dari mata Minato yang terus menatap benda itu. Minato hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda itu. "Tapi kita harus latihan untuk menembakkan kunai dulu. Kita baru bisa mengunakannya kalau sudah naik kelas dua."

Hizashi mencoba membuat Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mesin penembak kunai itu. Namun Minato tetap sibuk melihatnya.

"Hei! Kau mau berlatih atau melihat-lihat sih?" bentak Inoichi menyadarkan Minato tujuan mereka mengajaknya kemari.

"Eh! Ah _gomennasai_.." Minato akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin penembak kunai tersebut.

"Yah baiklah sekarang giliranmu Inoichi." kata Shikaku telah menembakkan kunai lebih dulu.

Shikaku telah menembakan lima kunai berbentuk bintang kecil pada lima titik sasaran tembak ada satu kunai yang jatuh ke pusat sasaran, dua kunai menancap di garis warna putih yang mengelilingi pusat lingkaran, dan dua kunai yang berada di garis merah yang lebih besar yang mengelilingi warna putih.

"Huh hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Lihat baik-baik ya!" Inoichi melemparkan lima kunai dengan bentuk yang sama ke lima pusat sasaran tembak.

"Apanya yang mau dilihat? Lemparanmu malah jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan aku." Komentar Shikaku. Kunai yang dilempar Inoichi hanya ada satu yang 'nyaris' mendekati titik pusat. dua yang lainnya berada di garis merah yang mengelilingi garis putih, satu kunai berada tepat di bawah sasaran tembak dan satu lagi malah mengenai dinding.

"Giliranku!" Hizashi mengambil kunai dan melemparkannya dengan gayanya sendiri.

"Wow! Kau hebat Hizashi" komentar Inoichi.

Hizashi melempar empat kunai tepat di pusat lingkaran merah dan hanya satu kunai yang sedikit melenceng namun bisa dikatakan berada di antara lingkaran merah kecil dan garis tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" dia berbalik menatap minato.

"Tunjukan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya ya!" Shikaku memukul bahu Minato dengan tinju kecilnya.

Minato mengambil kunai dari kotak besar itu, namun dia tidak hanya mengambil 5 tapi lebih dari sepuluh.

Teman-temannya heran melihatnya. "Hei ngapain kau ambil sebanyak itu? Kita cuman butuh 5 kunai buat ujian praktek. 5 kunai cukup." Inoichi lagi-lagi menatap Minato dengan tajam

"Aku mau mencoba menggunakan mesin penembak itu." kata Minato santai.

"Lebih baik jangan coba-coba! Kita belum belajar sampai sejauh itu. Lagian kita perlu berlatih untuk menembakkan kunai kesasaran tembak. Bukan melindungi diri." Hizashi mengingat kan Minato.

"Yah aku akan menembakan semua kunai ke pusat sasaran tembak dengan benda itu." Minato tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Hizashi. Dia sudah membuka benda berbentuk tabung itu dan memasukan kunai-kunai kedalamnya. Setelah menutup kembali mesin penembak kunai itu, dia kembali mengambil kuna-kunai dan dimasukan kedalam benda berlapis logam itu

"Haaa? Yang benar saja! Mana bisa kau melemparkan kunai sebanyak itu waktu lagi melindungi diri dari kunai-kunai yang menyerangmu!" Inoichi melotot pada Minato.

"Ya, Inoichi benar, selain itu kalau mau menembakkan kunai sebanyak itu kau kan harus menembakkannya ke seluruh ruangan." Shikaku memberikan pemikiran yang logis. Minato memperlihatkan seringai yang pernah diperlihatkan pada Shikaku pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seringai yang membuat Shikaku sedikit bergidik.

"Yah, kau memang benar dan itu lah tujuanku." Minato berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila?!" mata Shikaku juga terbelalak kaget. Tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang akan dilakukan teman barunya.

"Kau akan mati jika tidak bisa menangkis semua kunai itu," mata Hizashi yang terlihat seperti mata orang buta menatap mata biru Minato dengan tajam. "dan kalau tembakanmu meleset kau bisa melukai semua orang yang ada disini."

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Lagi-lagi dia berkata dengan sangat tenangnya.

Teman-temannya kini sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghentikan pemikiran –yang mereka anggap- gila Minato.

Minato pergi menjauhi teman-temannya ketengah ruangan. Membuat ketiga temannya semakin tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila ya? Melempar kunai dengan jarak sejauh itu?!" teriak Inoichi.

Minato sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Inoichi barusan. Kini dia telah berdiri di tengah ruangan tempat empat mesin penembak kunai mengarah padanya empat kunai telah diimpitkan di sela-sela jari di kedua tangannya. Ia melakukan gerakannya yang dilakukannya semalam. Menyilang kedua tangannya hingga ke kunai-kunai itu berada di samping pipinya dan menghadap keatas, lalu melompat setinggi yang dia bisa dengan gerakan berputar di udara dan melemparkan kunai-kunai itu tepat pada sasarannya.

Begitu kakinya mengijak tanah kembali dengan ringannya. Kunai-kunai telah meluncur kearahnya. Orang-orang dalam ruang latihan itu telah menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyingkir ke pinggir ruangan karena kaget menyaksikan tembakan beruntun kunai ke tengah ruangan. Mereka semua ternganga melihat bocah kecil pirang yang menangkis kunai-kunai itu dengan sangat lihainya dan membuat kunai-kunai itu terlempar ke pusat sasaran tembak.

"Wow... _cool_!" Inoichi tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah dia lihat. Sama seperti orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu, ia pun terpaku menyaksikan pertunjukan spektakuler ini.

Namun pertunjukan itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Beberapa saat kemudian salah satu kunai berhasil menggores lengan Minato. Minato masih berusaha menangkis setiap kunai yang datang mengarah padanya tapi dia tidak pernah menduga semakin lama kunai ditembakan semakin cepat. Sedikit demi sedikit kunai berhasil menggores tubuhnya namun ia tetap berusaha menangkisnya. Sampai akhirnya...

Sebuah kunai melukai pergelangan kakinya. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Namun dia masih tetap berusaha menangkisnya dan mengarahkan arah kunai yang ditangkisnya. Kini kengerian terpancar di wajah semua anak yang berada di ruangan itu. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyelamatkannya dari serangan kunai-kunai itu.

Minato sudah kehabisan tenaga namun masih tersisa beberapa kunai lagi yang mengarah padanya. saat dia akan menangkis 5 kunai terakhir tiba-tiba saja pandangannya buram, kepalanya pusing. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan tidak mampu lagi mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkis kunai yang terakhir. Dia bisa melihat kunai-kunai itu mengarah kepadanya dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian...

"MINATO!" hanya teriakan histeris teman-temannya yang bisa didengarnya sebelum dia merasakan tubuhnya terkapar di lantai dan di sekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita.

**TBC**

* * *

***sharingan(dibaca 'sharin-gan' bukan 'saringan' yang buat nyaring teh): salah satu jutsu spesial Uchiha yang terdapat pada matanya**

****kunai: senjata ninja ada banyak bentuk, mulai dari bintang, spiral dan kayak anak panah dll. minato menciptakan sendiri kunai spesialnya.**

**Gomen na sai: maaf kan aku.**

**nee-chan: panggilan untuk kakak perempuan.**

**Sensei: guru.**

* * *

**Hai para fanfic readers, terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca fanfic saya. Ini adalah karya fanfic saya yang pertama lho... jadi mohon maklum yah kalau ada banyak kekurangan.**

**Oh ya pasti pada bingung ya kenapa Minato tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha dan kenapa orang tua asuhnya menganggap dia tidak akan mampu menjadi seorang ninja. Mengenai hal-hal yang saya sebutkan diatas ceritanya sangat panjang sekali dan akan saya bahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, bersamaan dengan kisah cintanya dengan Kusina dan perjuangannya untuk mendapat gelar hokage keempat.**

**Hehehehe ini baru prolog lhooo –ingat hanya prolog!- jadi yang mau tau kisah selanjutnya silahkan baca chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

**Chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya update tiap 1x seminggu**

**-syukur-syukur kalau bisa lebih dari 1 chapter-**

**Sehubungan saya ini masih sangat newbie jadi tolong saran dan masukannya ya...**

**Arigatou gozaimasu... ^-^**


	2. perjanan dan kedatangan kushina

**Saya ngak nyangka akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ke 2 kurang dari satu minggu, akhirnya setelah sistem kebut semalam saya bisa mempuplish chapter ke 2 ini****.**

**D****i chapter ke 2 ini cerita tentang Kushina jauh lebih banyak****.**

**T****erimakasih banyak ya buat para fanfic readers dan author yang sudah memberikan review dan masukannya..**

**D****an terimakasih banyak juga buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav fanfic saya****.**

**S****elamat membaca... ^_^**

* * *

"Terimakasih tuan Hokage. Tanpa tuan kami tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi pada murid kami." sang _sensei_ membungkukkan kepala dengan penuh hormat kepada laki-laki tua berjubah putih panjang dan bertopi kerucut berlambangkan kanji "_Hi_" di tengahnya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, sudah tugas ku melindungi penduduk desa ini."

Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum dengan menampakkan wibawanya. Pupil matanya yang kecil melirik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti lumpur yang mengeras memayungi bocah pirang yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Lima benda logam yang berbentuk nyaris menyerupai ujung anak panah menancap pada lumpur yang mengeras itu.

Mereka mendekati anak berambut pirang itu. Berapa anak lain yang juga ada di tempat kejadian telah lebih dulu mendekatinya.

"Keterlaluan sekali! Berani membahayakan diri seperti ini..." kata _sensei_ sambil memeriksa tubuh bocah yang penuh luka itu. "Padahal akan ada test pelemparan kunai."

"Aku rasa kau sudah bisa memberinya nilai yang layak saat ini juga." kata sang Hokage sambil tersenyum melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Kebanyakan sasaran tembak telah tertancap oleh kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan Minato. sebagian menancap tepat di pusat sasaran tembak, sebagian menancap pada lingkaran putih di dekat pusat lingkaran merah dan sedikit sisanya tertancap dilantai kayu didekat sasaran tembak.

* * *

Nuansa putih terlihat buram dimatanya, ada beberapa siluet orang yang mengelilinginya. Dia menfokuskan pandangannya dan kini terlihat jelas wajah orang-orang di balik siluet itu.

"Minato! Kau sudah sadar?!"

Mikoto yang tadinya berangkulan dengan ibunya telah berlari ke sampingnya dan memegang tangannya.

Minato tahu dia tak perlu memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh nuansa putih itu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Minato, Dia telah berhenti memutar bola matanya dan menatap walinya.

"Di rumah sakit, kami mendapat surat pemberitahuan dari gurumu kalau kau terluka parah dan dibawa kesini," jelas walinya. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini?" tatapan walinya telah berubah tajam.

"Aku hanya berlatih melemparkan kunai bersama teman-temanku dan tiba-tiba ada banyak kunai yang mengenaiku."

Dengan suksesnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa luka-lukanya didapatnya karena latihan diam-diam di tengah malam yang menjadi rutinitasnya dan tentu saja ditambah lagi dengan kejadian –yang baru ia ingat– di tempat latihan.

"Yah kami sudah tahu itu. Untung Hokage ada ditempat itu tepat pada waktunya kalau tidak kau sudah mati." kata seorang pria berambut hitam yang satu lagi. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari walinya dengan kumis lebat dan gaya rambut versi rambut pendek Mikoto.

"Yang aku tanyakan bagaimana kau terluka sampai separah ini? Tidak mungkinkan teman-temanmu yang melemparkan banyak kunai padamu? Lagi pula dilihat dari luka-lukanya kelihatannya kunai-kunai itu mengenaimu dari segala arah." walinya melemparkan tatapan menyelidik padanya.

"Itu dari mesin penembak kunai... aku tidak tahu kalau benda itu bisa menembakan terus-terusan." jelas Minato, kali ini dia mengatakan kejujuran.

"Lebih baik kau lebih berhati-hati, kalau kau memang tidak bisa jangan lakukan," Walinya menghela nafas cukup panjang dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Aku akan meminta persetujuan rumah sakit untuk mengizinkanmu pulang." Dia telah berada di luar pintu dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Mendadak Minato teringat kalau ia ingin memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya yang pertama pada walinya. Namun, mengingat tatapan dan kata-kata tajam walinya tadi dia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

Minato berangkat sekolah dengan sedikit perban di kaki dan tangannya. Untungnya dia memakai jaket putih berlengan panjang, jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan luka-luka di sekitar tangannya. Tapi ikatan perban yang menutupi luka dikakinya tidak bisa dia sembunyikan dengan celana pendeknya yang hanya bisa menutupi sampai lutut.

"Hei, kau sudah sembuh? Baru saja kami mau menjengukmu." Shikaku langsung menghampirinya begitu ia masuk kelas tentunya bersama dua temannya yang lain.

"HAHAHAHA! Si cowok manis ingin tampil sok keren tapi malah jadi mummi." Anak berambut coklat yang dulu pernah mengobrol dengannya tiba-tiba mengejeknya.

"Jangan pedulikan orang menyebalkan itu." bisik Hizashi dengan suara yang agak keras dan tatapan sinis pada anak berambut coklat itu.

Minato memang sudah berniat untuk tidak meladeninya, ia tetap berjalan menuju meja kosong yang disusun berundak-undak mengikuti tekstur lantainya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sensei memasuki ruangan dengan mengenggam setumpukan kertas dan buku bahan ajar. Anak-anak sudah kembali ketempat duduknya dengan rapih.

"Aku akan mengumumkan hasil ujian praktek kalian," kata _sensei_ sambil mengangkat lembaran kertas ditangannya. "Minato Namikaze mendapat nilai terbaik."

Mendengar kata-kata sang sensei barusan, anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik. Minato sendiri kebingungan, dia tidak ikut ujian praktek tapi malah dapat nilai terbaik.

"_Sensei_! Apa _sensei_ tidak salah lihat? Dia kan ga ikut ujian." Anak berambut coklat telah mengangkat tangannya sebelum Minato mengangkat tangan untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Yah memang, dia memang tidak bisa memperlihatkan kemampuannya di ujian praktek, tapi sebelumnya dia telah menunjukan kemampuannya di ruang latihan dan itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan penilaian."

"Tapi kan dia pingsan waktu itu." Anak itu tetap ngotot.

"Yah tapi sebelum pingsan, dia sudah menembakkan puluhan kunai tepat mengenai sasaran. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mencegah kunai-kunai itu membunuhnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada sasaran. Hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan bahkan untuk ninja kelas menengah ke-atas sekalipun," kata gurunya dengan tatapan kagum pada Minato. "Biasanya hanya yang memiliki kemampuan penglihatan atau indera berupa jutsu khusus semacam uchiha dan hyuga yang mampu melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa kau punya kemampuan penglihatan atau indera semacamnya?"

Minato menggeleng-geleng kecil, dia tidak memiliki jutsu semacam itu, namun ia bisa merasakan gerakan yang sangat cepat di sekitarnya dan melihatnya dalam gerakan lamban. Bisa dikatakan ini lebih pada intuisi yang tajam di bandingkan sebuah jutsu. Reflek dan intuisi yang tajam ini memang sudah dimilikinya sejak awal.

Gurunya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus kagum. Minato semakin dikagumi oleh teman-temannya –terutama kaum hawa – namanya sudah menjadi sangat populer dengan sendirinya baik dikalangan para guru, maupun teman-temannya.

Hari-hari di sekolah yang dijalaninya hampir selalu monoton, dimana dia selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik, menjadi murid teladan dan tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis sekolah karena sifat, sikap, dan wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat manis daripada tampan.

* * *

Udara dingin malam berhembus kencang memasuki lorong gelap gua tempat dimana seorang remaja duduk kedinginan mendekap gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Gadis kecil itu mendesah kecil dalam tidurnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pria itu. Sinar rembulan menembus mulut gua, menyinari rambut merah remaja yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki usia kedewasaan itu. Matanya terbuka lebar mengawasi sekelilingnya, mewaspadai setiap suara ataupun gerakan kecil didekatnya. Pedang berbentuk sabit telah disiapkan ditangannya untuk mempersiapkan menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Namun, selama ini yang didengarnya hanyalah desah nafas adiknya dan gerakan adiknya yang menggenggam tubuhnya semakin erat.

Remaja berambut merah itu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh kepedihan. Rasanya belum lama ini, dia masih bisa melihat tawa nakal gadis kecil ini, menyaksikan keceriaannya, memarahi kejahilannya terhadap para pelayan keluarga mereka dan menemaninya bermain di kamarnya yang besar dan nyaman. Namun kini, tawanya telah berganti dengan ketakutan. Kastil utama klan mereka telah hancur, dan orang-orang di dalamnya juga telah ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kastil.

Rasanya tidak adil! Kenapa semua ini harus menimpa mereka?! Kenapa harus keluarga mereka?! Dan kenapa..? Kenapa harus gadis kecil polos ini yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kematian orang tua mereka?!

Remaja itu mendekap si gadis kecil semakin erat. Dia ingin menangis, dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Tapi, gadis kecil itu lebih penting dibandingkan perasaan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Diluar sana ada orang-orang yang mengincar mereka, ada orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya, ada orang-orang yang ingin mengambil adiknya dan memperalatnya. Haruskah dia menuruti permintaan terakhir kedua orangtuanya? Memberikan dan mempercayakan Kushina pada orang-orang yang mereka bilang memiliki hubungan erat dengan klan mereka? Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Jika dia melakukannya, itu sama saja membuat adiknya semakin menderita, itu sama saja dengan membiarkannya diperalat. Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi pada adik satu-satunya, pada satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimilikinya...

"_Nii-chan_..." Kushina menggeliat, ia membuka matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Apa kau kedinginan Kushina?" Dia melepas mantelnya dan menempelkan pada adiknya.

Kini dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk menahan udara dingin yang memasuki gua itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kazame _N__ii-chan_?"

Kushina masih setengah mengantuk melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih merasa hangat kok." katanya tersenyum meyakinkan sang adik.

Kushina tahu itu bohong, dia bisa merasakan tubuh kakaknya yang dingin gementaran.

Sebenarnya bukan udara yang dingin yang membuatnya terbangun. Tapi, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar samar dari pantulan dinding gua yang membuatnya terbangun.

"_Nii-chan_..." Dia mengeluarkan suara sekali lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa kurang hangat?"

Kakaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti orang tua yang ingin memberikan anaknya lebih, namun tidak mampu memberikannya, seperti orangtua yang pasrah menyaksikan kekurangan anaknya.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengar suara, seperti langkah kaki, ada banyak."

Ketakutan yang dinanti yang sedari tadi mengaliri tubuhnya telah tiba. Genggaman pedangnya semakin erat dan darah panasnya telah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya mengalahkan hawa dingin malam.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa... selama kita tidak bersuara dan bergerak mereka tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan kita." Dia mencoba meyakinkan adiknya namun dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Suara kaki itu makin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Satu-satunya harapan terakhirnya adalah orang-orang yang membuat suara itu bukanlah orang-orang yang ingin mengambil adiknya dan mengincar nyawanya. Semoga saja itu hanya orang yang hanya berjalan melewati daerah ini dan pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kita istirahat disini dulu, besok saja kita lanjutkan. Aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau masih harus terus berjalan." kata sebuah suara serak diatas mereka.

"Hei, kalau kita berhenti sekarang kita tidak akan dapat buruan kita." kata seseorang lagi.

"Aku rasa mangsa kita tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh dari sarangnya." kata suara dingin yang lain.

"_Nii-chan_..." rintih Kushina, ketakutan jelas terlihat dari mata gadis kecil itu.

"Sstttt.. diamlah... bukankah sudah kukatakan mereka tidak akan menemukan kita, selama kita tidak menimbulkan suara atau gerakan yang mengusik mereka." Dia menutup mulut adiknya dengan tangannya dan mendekapnya lebih erat agar tidak terjadi gerakan yang menimbulkan suara dari sang adik.

"Aku rasa semua kecuali kau sudah setuju. Kita akan menangkap buruan kita besok pagi."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi, kalau mangsa kita sudah diambil yang lain aku tidak mau tanggungjawab, kalian yang harus tanggung jawab."

Mangsa? Buruan? Apa mereka adalah para pemburu hewan yang sedang mencari mangsa?

Atau kah...

Yang dimaksud dengan buruan dan mangsa itu adalah mereka berdua? Mungkinkah orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang memburu adiknya dan menjadikannya mangsa yang harus dibunuh?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia telah berpikir telalu jauh. Pasti mereka hanya para pemburu hewan, bukan pemburu manusia. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Kushina masih terbuka lebar, menatap mata kakaknya yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku rasa mereka hanya lewat,bukan mencari kita. Kembalilah tidur." bisiknya pada adiknya, namun Kushina masih menatapnya. "Aku akan terus terjaga dan melindungimu." Kali ini suaranya terdengar mantap.

Kushina akhirnya menyenderkan kepalanya kepelukan sang kakak, perlahan-lahan dia pun mulai menutup matanya.

Sepertinya orang-orang itu tidak akan menemukan kami, pikir sang kakak. Mereka berada di mulut gua yang terdapat di dalam tebing. Sedangkan orang-orang itu berada di atas tebing. Rasanya mustahil mereka menuruni tebing yang cukup curam itu.

Kantuk kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya. Setelah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan terburuk dan meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau sudah cukup aman untuk tetap dalam persembunyian, ia pun ikut terlelap bersama adiknya. Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan datang mengancam saat mereka terbangun...

* * *

"Wah,wah,wah, mangsa bersembunyi disini rupanya." Suara keras yang bergaung di sekitar gua membangunkan kedua anak yang sedang tetidur pulas itu.

Mata ke dua anak itu terbelalak kaget saat menyaksikan dua orang bertubuh besar dengan pedang dan busur panah menghadang jalan keluar gua.

**DUAAAAR!**

Kazame telah melempar kunai peledak ke arah dua orang itu untuk memukul mundur mereka. Ia tahu lemparan kunai peledak tidak akan membunuh mereka semudah itu. Mereka telah menghindar sebelum kunai meledak dan berdiri pada dinding tebing di depan gua, menentang arah gravitasi.

"Bodoh sekali, berpikir kau bisa membunuh kami dengan cara itu. Kau hanya membuat gua itu runtuh anak dungu!" ejek salah seorang yang membawa panah di punggungnya.

Sang kakak telah berhasil keluar dari gua sebelum gua itu benar-benar tertimbun bebatuan, ia juga berdiri menempel pada dinding jurang dengan tatapan tajam ke atas, tempat ke dua orang itu berdiri.

"Tidak ada gunanya melawan bocah, kau hanya akan mati jika tetap melawan. Lebih baik cepat serahkan gadis itu pada kami dan kami akan membiarkanmu hidup."

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhnya biar se-ujung jaripun!" balasnya membentak.

"Benar-benar bocah keras kepala, sangat khas sekali dengan sifat klan Uzumaki," komentar seorang pria bersenjatakan pedang besar ditangannya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap mengayunkan senjatanya.

Khusina di turunkan dari gendongan kakaknya di tanah yang cukup besar yang menonjol di dinding tebing. Sang kakak menggigit ibu jarinya dan membentuk sebuah simbol dari darah yang mengalir dari ibu jarinya.

"Segel!"

Mendadak simbol-simbol itu berputar dan keluar simbol-simbol lain yang melingkari Kushina.

"_NI__I-__CHAN_!"

Sebelum laki-laki berpedang itu berhasil membelah tubuhnya, ia telah menangkalnya lebih dulu dengan pedang berbentuk sabitnya. Adu pedang pun terjadi. Sang kakak menghempaskan pedangnya sekuat tenaga dan membuat lawannya melompat mundur dan kembali menempel pada dinding tebing, hanya saja sekarang lebih rendah.

"Boleh juga kau bocah," kata laki-laki itu, ia memperlihatkan seringai jahatnya.

"JURUS SERIBU PANAH ANGIN!" teriak ninja lain yang masih berada di tempatnya dia melepaskan anak panah yang tak kelihatan dari busurnya.

"UUUGH!"

sayatan demi sayatan melukai tubuh Kazame dan merobek pakaiannya. Pedangnya terjatuh ke dasar tebing, sekarang dia tak bersenjata lagi. Serangan itu juga mengarah pada Kushina, namun perlindungan dari segel yang dibuatnya membuat serangan itu tidak mempan pada adiknya. Kushina terbelalak melihat kakaknya yang pakaiannya telah compang-camping dan darah yang mengalir dari goresan-goresan itu. Namun, dia masih tetap bertahan dan berdiri untuk melindungi adiknya.

"Bukankah sudah kami katakan tidak ada gunanya kau bertahan. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan mati dan adikmu tetap akan menjadi milik kami. Jadi lebih baik kau sayang nyawamu saja." ninja berpanah memperlihatkan seringai jahat yang sama seperti temannya.

"Lebih baik aku mati lebih dulu seperti binatang hina. Tapi, setidaknya aku tahu aku berhasil menjaganya lebih lama sebelum aku mati. Daripada aku tetap hidup, dengan kenyataan aku tidak mampu menjaganya dan menjadi jauh lebih hina dari tumpukan sampah tak berguna!" jawab sang kakak dengan kobaran api di matanya yang menatap tajam musuh-musuhnya.

"Benar-benar sang kakak yang menjadi pahlawan untuk adiknya." komentar ninja berpanah dengan nada mengejek.

"Baiklah, kami telah memberikanmu pilihan, tapi kau malah memilih mati. Kami kabulkan keinginanmu. MATILAH KAU BOCAH!"

Ninja berpedang itu telah melompat di udara dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sang kakak. Kini dia tidak memiliki senjata untuk bertahan dan menangkal serangan dari musuh. hanya tinggal hitungan detik untuknya menunggu tubuhnya terbelah.

**DUAAAK**

**SYUUT**

**BRUUUUK**

Hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi ujung tajam pedang akan menyayat tubuhnya, sebelum si pemilik pedang terlempar dan membentur tebing dan jatuh ke dasar tebing. Rantai mengikat tubuhnya di dasar tebing, membuat tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak. Kushina telah menghancurkan segel yang dibuat kakaknya dan mengeluarkan rantai-rantainya untuk melindungi sang kakak.

"Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku membuat segel itu untuk melindungi mu!" untuk pertamakalinya Kushina dibentak oleh kakaknya.

"Wah! Pertengkaran kakak-beradik rupanya," ninja yang masih tersisa yang menempel di tepi tebing kembali berkomentar mengejek. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pertengkaran kakak-beradik. Maaf gadis manis aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu hidup-hidup, tapi aku rasa tidak masalah melukaimu sedikit."

Ninja itu menembakan panah yang tak terlihat dari busurnya sekali lagi.

"_Baka...Nii-chan..._!" Kushina mengulurkan rantainya ke pohon-pohon di bawah tebing. "_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! NIICHAN NO BAKA_!" bentaknya sambil menangkal serangan panah angin itu dengan batang-batang pohon yang telah dicabut paksa dengan rantai olehnya, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Kushina mengeluarkan seluruh cakranya untuk mencabut paksa pohon-pohon itu dan melemparkannya ke arah musuh. Pohon-pohon itu hancur dalam seketika, namun serangan panah tidak dapat menggapai Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Gadis brengsek!" gerutu ninja pemanah. "Tidak kusangka kau sekuat itu."

Kushina tidak mempedulikan komentar musuhnya.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN DIAM MELIHAT _NII-CHAN_MATI DI DEPAN MATAKU SEPERTI WAKTU MEREKA MEMBUNUH _KAA__-__SAN_ DAN _TOU__-__SAN_?" Dia masih tetap berbicara sambil mencabut pohon-pohon besar dengan rantainya dan melemparkanya pada musuhnya. "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN ORANG-ORANG YANG AKU SAYANGI LAGI!"

Sebuah pohon nyaris mengenai musuhnya, namun sayangnya musuh masih sempat menggunakan panahnya utuk memotong pohon itu.

"SIAPA YANG BUTUH PERLINDUNGAN! YANG AKU BUTUHKAN ADALAH _NII-CHAN_ TETAP BERADA DISAMPINGKU SELAMANYA!"

Kali ini Kushina melempar dua pohon besar sekaligus, dan musuhnya pun tidak mampu mengelak dari serangannya kali ini.

"Sial! Aku dikalahkan oleh bocah sepertimu..." musuhnya masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari tumpukan pohon-pohon yang menindihnya, tapi gagal karena berat yang tidak sanggup diangkatnya. "Benar-benar bocah dengan chakra yang luar biasa, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kami disuruh menangkapmu hidup-hidup."

Darah keluar dari mulut pria itu dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian dia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Lagi-lagi Kushina tidak mempedulikan interupsi dari musuh yang telah dikalahkannya. Matanya telah memerah dibasahi air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Aku hanya mau bersama _Nii-chan_! Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Nii-chan_..." Kushina telah menurunkan nada suaranya. Ia menangis terisak-isak sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu." Kata kakaknya lembut, ia memeluk erat Kushina.

Perlahan-lahan isakan Kushina terhenti, dia balik mendekap erat kakaknya. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan sang kakak.

"Hei! Lama sekali Reiga dan Ibuchi! Katanya mereka ke bawah cuma untuk mencari kayu bakar."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas tebing. Mereka melihat ke atas, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kemungkinan orang-orang itu masih belum mendekati ujung tebing.

"Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini." Kazame mengangkat tubuh Kushina yang masih dalam pelukannya dan bergerak cepat melompati dahan-dahan pohon tinggi, menjauhi tebing. Ia tahu, hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja orang-orang itu akan mengikuti jejak mereka. Dan ia tahu, dengan keadaan penuh luka terutama sayatan yang cukup dalam di kakinya yang memperlambat geraknya,mereka pasti akan menyusulnya cepat atau lambat.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian kunai-kunai telah melesat dari belakang mereka. Namun, tak satu pun kunai mengenai mereka. Ia behasil menghindari kunai-kunai yang mengarah padanya dengan melempar balik kunai-kunainya.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_." dia menempelkan kedua pasang jari tengah dan telunjuknya dengan jari-jari yang lain saling mengait. Mendadak muncul dua Uzumaki bersaudara lainnya, dengan penampilan yang sama persis seperti kakak beradik Uzumaki yang asli.

Para pasangan kakak-beradik itu menyebar ke berbagai arah yang berbeda.

Musuh-musuh yang ada di belakang mereka melempar kunai ke arah para Uzumaki bersaudara. Beberapa di antara Uzumaki yang terkena kunai itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap di sekelilingnya.

Kakak-beradik Uzumaki yang asli telah berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan musuh mereka, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya musuh berhasil menyusul mereka.

"Kushina, aku akan menahan gerakan mereka. Pergilah kearah timur, ke desa yang disebut Konoha. Disana ada rekan kita yang menunggumu dan akan merawatmu."

Kazame menurunkan Kushina dari gendongannya.

"Aku hanya akan pergi barsama _Nii-cha__n._"

Kushina melotot pada kakaknya, menunjukan matanya yang masih merah sembab.

"Nanti aku menyusulmu, sekarang kau pergilah lebih dulu."

"TAPI _NII-CHAN_ SUDAH JANJI, _NII-CHAN_ GAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU! KITA AKAN TETAP BERSAMA!" raung Kushina keras, membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon bunga Sakura terkejut dan beterbangan. "_NII-CHAN_ SUDAH JANJI!"

Kushina kembali menekankan kata-katanya terutama pada bagian 'janji'.

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Kau adalah saudara yang paling berharga untukku. Karena itu kumohon pergilah lebih dulu, nanti aku akan menyusulmu..."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama!" rengek Kushina.

Airmata telah membanjiri pipi Kushina lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mencegat pergi lebih dulu," Kazame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Bagaimana kalau _Nii-chan_ tidak bisa menyusulku, bagaimana kalau... kalau..."

Kushina tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak mau –atau tidak bisa – membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan menimpa kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu., apapun yang terjadi. Begitu juga orangtua kita, kami akan terus bersamamu dan menemani di setiap langkahmu. Sekalipun kau tidak bisa melihat kami di sisimu, tapi kau bisa merasakannya disini.."

Kazame menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada adiknya tempat dimana jantung sang adik berdenyut.

"Disini... kami akan selalu berada. Menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi, kami akan selalu bersamamu bahkan sampai kau telah menjadi nenek-nenek tua sekalipun." Dia mencoba menyisipkan sedikit candaan untuk menghentikan tangisan sang adik.

"Tidak lucu!" Bentak Kushina, matanya makin melotot tajam pada kakaknya.

"Kushina... aku mohon.. ini permintaan terakhir orangtua kita. Agar kau tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi. Tolong... kabulkan permintaan terakhir orangtua kita. Agar mereka bisa pergi dengan tenang." Kata Kazame dengan nada memohon.

Tangan sang kakak menyapu air mata di pipinya. Kali ini Kushina tidak bisa membantahnya, Dia hanya terdiam menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjadi ninja yang kuatkan? Menjadi kuat seperti ayah dan ibu kan? Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat semakin jelek kalau menangis."

Senyuman tulus terlukis di wajah kakaknya, namun Kushina masih diam kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kushina… tidak ada waktu lagi, kau harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!" Kata Kazame, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tegas.

"Aku akan pergi. Tapi, _Nii-chan_ harus janji, _N__ii__-__chan_ akan kembali. kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu," kata Kushina, ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji kalau aku akan kembali hidup-hidup. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk kembali bersamamu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mohon, berhentilah menangis..." Kazame menatap Kushina dengan penuh permohonan. "Jika ini memang hari terakhirku melihatmu setidaknya aku ingin melihat senyuman adik kesayanganku."

"Kau pasti menang! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan sampah-sampah itu! Kau pasti akan kembali! _Dattebane_!"

Kushina telah berhenti menangis dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan kakaknya kalau mereka pasti bisa bersama lagi layaknya sebuah keluarga.

"Yah begitu! Itu baru adikku!" Kazame tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya. "Sekarang pergilah! Tapi sebelum itu aku ada satu permintaan untuk mu."

Hembusan angin dan guguran bunga sakura menerpa rambut mereka.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap tersenyum, Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan menangis! Apapun yang terjadi! Kau harus tetap bersemangat! Teruslah berlari kedepan dan jangan pernah melihat kebelakang! Mengerti?!" Kata-kata kakaknya terdengar sangat tegas sekali kali ini.

Kushina tahu kalau dia menangis saat ini dia hanya akan membuat kakaknya semakin merasa bersalah dan mengkawatirkannya. Kushina berusaha menahan air matanya dan mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"_Jaa ne_!"

Sebelum dia membalikkan badannya, Kushina telah mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Namun bukan kata perpisahan untuk orang yang akan meninggalkannya, melainkan untuk orang yang akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kushina.. kalau aku tidak kembali.. tetaplah melangkah kedepan, pergilah ke desa yang bernama Konohagakure! Mungkin disana kau akan menemukan orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Mungkin disana kau akan menemukan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Jangan pernah melihat kebelakang! Teruslah melangkah ke depan! AKU MENYAYANGIMU!" Suara pria berambut merah itu semakin mengeras seiring dengan menjauhnya adiknya dari tempat dia berdiri.

"AKU TAHU ITU! DATTEBANE!" balas Kushina yang masih berada di jangkauan lihat mata sang kakak. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Ia terus berlari dibawah guguran bunga Sakura. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya tumpah lagi. Bayangan kematian sang kakak menari di pikirannya. Dia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh bayangan mengerikan itu. Namun, semakin dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau sang kakak pasti akan baik-baik saja, semakin bayangan mengerikan itu terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Jauh dibelakangnya, Kazame telah bersiap-siap menantikan kedatangan musuh mereka. Dia mengambil kunainya dan memasang kuda-kudanya. Musuh telah ada di depan matanya, kunai-kunai di lemparkan mengarah padanya namun berhasil ditangkisnya. Salah satu dari mereka menyerangnya dari belakang, namun ia telah berpindah keatas pohon dengan cepat.

Musuhnya ternyata jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan yang dia duga. Dia menangkas serangan lawan yang menyerang dari sampingnya, mengayunkan tendangannya dan membuat lawannya terhempas ke pohon. Dua orang menyerangnya bersamaan, dia masih mampu mengelak dari serangan kedua orang itu. namun teman mereka yang lain telah melemparkan _jutsu_ spesial ke arahnya, Menyebabkan dia terdampar pada pohon di belakangnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian...

Sebuah pedang besar telah menembus jantungnya, mengoyak lehernya, membuat semburan darah mengilat termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Dia dapat melihat senyuman sadis orang yang telah mengoyak tubuhnya. Kini dia tidak dapat lagi menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melawan mereka. Kini yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berharap adiknya sudah berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat dimana mereka berpisah.

Kushina masih terus berlari di bawah guguran bunga Sakura. Awalnya ia telah berhenti menangis, dan ia tidak mau menangis lagi. Namun entah kenapa air matanya mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran air itu, tapi airmata itu tetap tak mau berhenti.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Tidak bisa berhenti? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa _Nii-chan_ sudah...

TIDAK! Dia masih hidup! dia tidak mungkin mati! Dia sudah berjanji! namun air mata ini tidak mau berhenti…

Langit di atasnya melukiskan apa yang dirasakannya. Entah sejak kapan awan berwarna kelabu menghalangi matahari di belakangnya. Gadis kecil itu masih terus berlari.

Dibawah guguran bunga Sakura, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang telah menyusulnya dari belakang. Awalnya ia kira kakaknya yang telah menyusulnya dan ia berharap perkiraannya benar. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Namun, yang dilihatnya justru orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya. Orang yang dia ikat dengan rantai di dasar tebing.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Akan kubalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku bocah."

Pria itu memamerkan pedang besarnya yang berlumuran darah, Kushina tahu darah siapa yang mewarnai pedang itu. Teman-teman musuhnya yang lain juga telah tiba disana mengepungnya. Kushina mengeluarkan rantai-rantainya yang jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan menyerang mereka dengan rantai-rantai itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyerang bocah! Aku sudah membunuh kakakmu yang sok itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melindungi mu. Lebih baik kau menyerah! Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

'Menyakitiku mereka bilang?!'

Dada kushina terasa sesak.

Sejak awal, mereka memang sudah menggoreskan luka yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Mereka membunuh ke dua orang tuanya tepat di depan matanya, meledakkan rumahnya, membantai seluruh keluarganya, dan kini, mereka mengambil nyawa kakaknya, dan mereka masih bisa mengatakan kalau dia hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri!

Kemarahan membakar tubuhnya. Dia terus memainkan rantai-rantainya, mengikat dan melemparkan mereka yang mendekatinya.

Awan gelap di atasnya akhirnya memuntahkan isinya. Tetes-tetes air berhamburan dari langit, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang beguguran, mengiringi gadis berambut merah pekat yang menari-nari dengan rantainya. Gadis itu berulang kali melemparkan rantainya pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Mengikat mereka dengan rantainya, memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan putaran rantainya, dan menghempaskan mereka ke seluruh penjuru dengan sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa di antara mereka termasuk si ninja berpedang berhasil menghindari serangan rantai-rantainya dan mendekat mengepungnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan mampu mematahkan pertahanan sang gadis, sebelum beberapa kunai dari belakang mereka melesat mengenai jantung dan pergelangan kaki mereka. Orang-orang yang menembakkan kunai tadi telah mendekati dan membunuh mereka satu-persatu.

Kushina masih memainkan rantai-rantainya, matanya memerah terbakar kemarahannya. Setelah berhasil melemparkan orang-orang yang pertama menyusulnya kini ia mulai mengarahkan rantainya pada ninja-ninja yang baru saja datang. Sedikit diantara mereka terjerat rantainya namun sebagian besar berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Hei kami bukan musuh mu! Kami datang untuk menolongmu!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang melompat-lompat menghindari rantai-rantainya.

Kushina sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-kata orang itu. Ia masih melempar dan memutar-mutar rantainya.

Tidak ada satu pun yang dia percayai lagi. Pikirannya telah kosong. Dia tidak peduli lagi siapa lawannya. Apakah sekutu atau pun musuh. Tidak ada lagi yang berarti untuknya. Mereka semua telah mati, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Orangtuanya, saudaranya, teman-temannya dan kini kakaknya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa juga ikut meninggalkannya. Dan terlebih lagi mereka semua meninggal secara tragis.

Dia telah kehilangan segalanya, rumah, keluarga dan juga negaranya dan kini dia juga telah kehilangan tujuannya. Kesedihan, kemarahan, kebencian bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak peduli siapapun orang-orang itu. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mengeluarkan seluruh amarah, derita, dan tangisannya.

Dia terus melemparkan rantai-rantainya dan berputar di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Dia telah menggunakan seluruh chakranya. Dan perlahan-lahan dia mulai kehabisan tenaga, pandangannya pun mulai memburam. Tapi ia tetap melakukan gerakan melempar dan memutar itu, sekali pun ia telah kehilangan arah lemparannya. Hujan semakin deras, angin bertiup semakin kencang dan akhirnya gadis malang itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin buram dan pada akhirnya kegelapan menyelimutinya.

* * *

Gelap...

Apa aku sudah mati...?

Jika aku memang sudah mati bisakah aku bertemu mereka...?

_Okaa-san..._

_Otou-san..._

_Kazame nii-chan_...

Apa kalian sedang menungguku?

Bisakah aku pertemu kalian...?

Hahahaha

Yah aku yakin aku pasti bertemu kalian..

Tertawa bersama kalian lagi..

Kalau memang dunia sesudah Kematian itu benar-benar ada...

Aku akan menyusul kalian...

Kita akan berkumpul lagi seperti dulu

Hahaha..

Aku senang kalau pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kalian

Tapi...

Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?

Kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit?

Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa...?

* * *

Matanya tebuka lebar. Ia telah berbaring di dalam ruangan luas yang sangat asing baginya. Ada beberapa orang disana mengelilinginya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." kata salah seorang dari mereka. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya padanya. "Eh! Apa ini? Rantai?" katanya keheranan, gerakan tangannya telah terhenti oleh rantai yang tiba-tiba mengikat tangan orang berpakaian serba putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dalam sekejap Kushina telah melompat dari ranjang tempat dia berbaring sebelumnya.

"Hentikan bocah itu!" perintah salah seorang diantara mereka.

Namun, sebelum mereka bergerak, Kushina telah mengikat mereka dengan rantainya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. bangunan itu sangat luas, seperti sebuah kastil. Malah jauh lebih besar dibandingkan kastil utama Klan Uzumaki.

Kushina terus menyusuri lorong-lorong bangunan itu. Beberapa kali ia hanya menemukan jalan buntu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Ia berlari keluar dan melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali asing untuknya. Tidak ada puing-puing kehancuran disana yang ada hanyalah sederetan kompeks rumah yang tersusun rapi di tepi jalanan.

Setelah berhenti beberapa saat dia kembali berlari tanpa tahu kemana arahnya. Lagi-lagi dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan pemandangan di daerah asalnya. Orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya mengobrol dengan harmonisnya, anak-anak bermain dengan cerianya dan beberapa orang yang sedang asyik bertransakasi di toko-toko. Tidak ada kemurungan, tidak ada kesuraman, tidak ada anak-anak lusuh yang terlantar disana. Pemandangan yang sama sekali berbeda dari pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya saat ia masih berada di negara Uzu.

Dia kembali berlari, dan kali ini mempercepat langkahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat membelok di sebuah jalanan kompeks perumahan.

**BRAAAK**

Dia telah bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang saat itu sedang berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Kushina menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sedikit membentur tiang besi di belakangnya.

"Maaf... apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang bocah laki-laki pirang yang juga tejatuh ke belakang akibat tabrakan mereka telah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Bukannya menerima uluran tangan anak laki-laki itu, Kushina malah melayangkan tinjunya.

"Hei! Aku kan Cuma mau membantumu berdiri, kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

Anak itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan Kushina tadi. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan Kushina.

"Karena kau sudah bikin aku terjatuh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Memangnya kau tidak punya mata haaa?" bentak Kushina.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya kebingungan.

"Maaf... bukannya kau yang tadi berlari tanpa melihat kedepan. Kau yang menabrakku." kata anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

Kushina belum pernah melihat ada laki-laki dengan tatapan selembut itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu buat meladeni cowok feminim macam kau!" katanya, ia berlari meninggalkan sibocah pirang.

Cowok feminim? Pikir bocah pirang yang berdiri kaku dengan tampang syok, menatap rambut merah kushina yang terjurai dengan indahnya tertiup angin dari belakang.

Setelah cukup jauh ia berlari dan tidak menemukan satu pun tempat yang dikenalnya. Ia akhirnya berhenti dan duduk di bangku taman, dimana sebuah air mancur besar menghiasi kolam di belakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah puas melihat-lihat tempat ini Kushina?" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Kushina telah bersiap melemparkan rantainya pada arah suara itu berasal. Namun dia segera menghentikan gerakan melemparnya setelah melihat siapa yang telah mengeluarkan suara itu. Seseorang nenek yang sudah sangat tua sekali berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman ramah diwajahnya.

"Siapa kau?!" Kushina tetap bersiaga memegang rantainya. meskipun ia tahu dengan tubuh setua itu, wanita itu tidak mungkin menyerangnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak boleh lengah. Siapa tahu itu hanyalah ninja yang menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek tua, atau mungkin ada orang-orang yang bersembunyi disekelilingnya. Semua kemungkinan mengerikan telah berputar-putar dalam imajinasi liarnya.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu, aku sama sekali bukan musuhmu."

Wanita tua itu masih menampakkan senyumnya yang sangat ramah. Namun Kushina tidak akan mudah tertipu dengan senyuman itu, dia sudah pernah menghadapi orang semacam ini sebelumnya. Orang yang awalnya bersikap ramah padanya namun sebenarnya ada suatu niat jahat dibaliknya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Kushina mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tegas.

"Sepertinya berbagai nasib buruk yang kau alami telah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain yang belum kau kenal," sahut wanita itu.

Kushina menatap wanita ini dengan tajam dengan penuh curiga.

"Aku sama sekali bukan musuhmu, aku yang mengirim ninja-ninja konohagakure untuk menyelamatkanmu. aku kerabat jauhmu, Namaku Mito Uzumaki." katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kushina.

Kushina terpaku memandangi wanita tua itu.

"Konoha... Kerabat jauh... Maksudmu ini desa yang dikatakan _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Kushina.

Kewaspadaannya mulai menghilang dan berganti kelegaan. Namun, kelegaan yang ia rasakan hanya sesaat. Dia teringat keluarganya yang mati secara tragis, negaranya yang hancur lembur dan kakaknya yang telah mati demi melindunginya.

Kini matanya memperlihatkan kepedihan. Dia ingin menangis lagi. Namun, ia teringat janji terakhirnya pada sang kakak. Janji kalau ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, apapun yang terjadi. Dia mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelipis matanya.

"Tapi kenapa...? Kenapa kau hanya menyelamatkan ku? Kenapa kau membiarkan kakakku mati ?! Kenapa kau biarkan mereka membantai seluruh keluargaku? KENAPA?!"

Kushina berteriak menumpahkan seluruh kemarahanya, namun tidak ada satupun air mata menetes di pipinya. Dia tahu ini sangat lancang, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan aku, kami tidak sempat menyelamatkan kakakmu. Kami sudah sangat terlambat." Mito Uzumaki membungkukan badannya, Memeluk dan membelai rambut panjang Kushina dengan lembut. "Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu terutama diusiamu yang masih semuda ini."

Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia telah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Namun, ia tetap tidak tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air mata. Dia masih memegang teguh janjinya pada kakaknya.

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar belum? Kelas kita bakalan kedatangan murid baru lho.." kata Inoichi, ia menghampiri Minato yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya. "Aku dengar murid barunya perempuan, kelihatannya fans mu akan bertambah satu lagi nih."

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melihat bukunya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, biar cuman dari belakang. Rambutnya merah panjang, sepertinya dia gadis yang cantik." tanggap shikaku yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Rambut merah panjang?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu Minato jadi teringat gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya di ujung gang kemarin. Gadis yang seumuran dengannya yang menyebutnya cowok feminim.

Mengingat kata-kata gadis itu wajah Minato lagi-lagi menjadi kaku bercampur syok. Apa maksud gadis itu menyebutnya cowok feminim? Rasanya dia sama seperti anak-anak laki-laki dikelasnya. bermain permainan laki-laki, mengobrolkan hal-hal yang biasa anak laki-laki seusianya bicarakan –kecuali obrolan tentang majalah porno atau sebagainya, biasanya dia langsung mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut obrolan itu, atau mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan– dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang biasanya menjadi hobby anak-anak laki-laki seusianya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menyebutnya cowok feminim. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya ingin melemparkan dirinya ke jurang curam. Dia berharap tidak bertemu gadis itu lagi.

"Ada apa dengan 'rambut merah panjang' apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada cewek bertipe seperti itu?" sindir Shikaku yang menyadari keanehan dalam nada bicara Minato

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku suka perempuan cuma gara-gara warna rambutnya!" elak Minato tegas.

"Mungkin cewek yang satu ini bakal meluluhkan kekerasan hatimu" komentar Hizashi yang ikut nimbrung.

"Oh, hentikan!"

Minato kembali menfokuskan matanya pada buku pelajarannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang cinta, nih aku dapat titipan dari fans mu. Dibaca ya!"

Seorang anak gendut dengan simbol garis melingkar dipipinya yang terlihat seperti kumis menyerahkan setumpukan amplop di meja Minato.

"Surat cinta lagi? Ini sudah yang keberapakalinya mereka megirimu surat seperti ini?" komentar Shikaku sambil memeriksa tumpukan amplop yang menggunung itu. "Kau baik sekali Chozan mau mengumpulkan paket sebanyak ini secara cuma-cuma. Kalau aku sih ogah, aku akan suruh mereka menyatakan langsung padanya saja supaya lebih romantis."

Shikaku tersenyum jahil pada Minato.

"Siapa bilang aku menerimanya cuma-cuma, mereka harus memberikanku snack dulu kalau mau menitip surat padaku." Dia menunjuk kearah kursinya yang kini telah penuh dengan tumpukan sampah snack dan beberapa sanck lagi yang masih terbungkus rapih tergeletak dimejanya.

**(-_-)V**

"Pantas saja kau makin lama makin gendut Chozan." Kata Inoichi

"Hahahaha..."

Minato tertawa kecil melihat tumpukan snack di meja dan kursi Chozan. Temannya yang satu ini memang dikenal sebagai tukang makan dikelasnya. Namun dari pada itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih gawat yang menarik perhatiannya, setumpukan surat cinta yang menggunung didepan surat cinta itu jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya, rasanya mustahil memasukan surat-surat itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau membaca isi surat itu satu-persatu dia sudah tahu apa isinya dan bosan melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membuang surat-surat itu ke tong sampah. Ia tahu jika ia melakukan itu, hanya akan membuatnya terlihat sebagai cowok tanpa perasaan dan tentu saja akan mencabik-cabik hati cewek-cewek yang telah bersusah payah menulis surat itu untuknya.

Jadi sebagai solusinya dia memasukan surat-surat itu kedalam laci mejanya dan menunggu sampai anak-anak pulang dan mengosongi kelas, selanjutnya dia hanya perlu membuangya ke tong sampah dan membakarnya agar tidak ada yang menemukan surat-surat cinta yang memenuhi tong sampah.

"Ah! _Sensei_ datang!" Kata salah satu teman mereka yang muncul dari pintu dan segera ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa kau harus cepat-cepat membuang tumpukan sampah itu Chozan." kata Inoichi sambil melirik ke tumpukan sampah di samping tempat duduknya.

Chozan buru-buru menyelipkan snack-snacknya ke laci meja dan sampah-sampah bekas snacknya ke kolong di bawah meja, dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuangnya keluar. Sementara Minato sibuk memasukan paksa amplop-amplop dimeja ke laci di bawah mejanya. karena lacinya benar-benar sudah penuh, akhirnya dia memasukan surat-surat yang tersisa kedalam tasnya.

_Sensei_ telah tiba di depan kelas, membawa tumpukan buku dan lembaran-lembaran kertas seperti biasa.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, aku berharap kalian bisa berteman baik denganya."kata_S__ensei__,_ memberikan pengumuman kepada seluruh murid-muridnya. "Masuklah." ia memberi kode kepada seorang anak yang telah berdiri dibalik pintu.

Anak itu masuk dan turun melewati meja yang tersusun bertingkat-tingkat mengikuti relief lantai yang seperti tangga. Anak-anak yang lainnya telah memutar bola matanya kearah murid baru itu.

Minato yang tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan sibuk membaca bukunya dengan mimik bosan. Namun, ketika anak baru itu melewatinya, matanya terbelalak kaget. Rambut merah panjang itu, rambut lurus yang indah yang sama persis seperti rambut gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin! Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, gadis itu berjalan memunggunginya ke depan kelas. Begitu sampai didepan kelas gadis itu memutar badannya menghadap pada teman-teman barunya.

Minato semakin terkejut melihatnya. Gadis itu benar-benar gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin! Yang menyebutnya cowok feminim!

**TBC**

* * *

**Nii-chan: sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki**

**Baka: bodoh**

**Nii-chan no baka: kakak (yang) bodoh**

**Jaa ne: sampai nanti**

**Otousan: ayah**

**Okaasan: ibu**

* * *

**Minato syok gara-gara cewek yang menjadi murid baru itu ternyata cewek yang nyaris menghajarnya dan menyebutnya cowok feminim! 6imana ya kelanjutan hubungan mereka kedepan? yuk ikuti terus kisahnya ya... ^_^**

**S****ekali lagi saya mohon untuk para fanfic readers sekalian untuk mengirim masukan dan reviewnya...**

**S****oalnya saya masih sangat newbie...**

**A****rigatou gozaimasu**


	3. si habanero merah

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu dan cita-cita yang ingin kau raih!" kata sensei lembut pada gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat.

"namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku berasal dari negara Uzu. Aku akan jadi hokage wanita pertama! Dattebane!" katanya bersemangat.

"dattebane?" senseinya tersenyum kebingungan. Kushina segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia sudah berusaha menghentikan kebiasaannya berkata 'dattebane' saat dia sedang bersemangat atau kebingungan. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"eh, anu, aku terbiasa mengatakan 'dattebane' kalau lagi bersemangat." mendengar ini, teman-temannya dan gurunya terkikik geli. Kushina hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"ah ya baiklah, Kushina telah memperkenalkan dirinya dan memberitahu cita-citanya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian yang memperkenalkan diri kalian, agar Kushina bisa lebih mengenal kelas barunya. Jangan lupa memberitahukan cita-cita kalian." kata sensei mengatasi cekikikan murid-muridnya, beberapa malah terang-terangan menertawai tingkah konyol Kushina. Minato sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. "dimulai dari baris paling depan kiri." kata gurunya menunjuk pada anak yang duduk dibarisan meja paling depan yang duduk disamping jendela. Satu per satu anak berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian.

Pada akhirnya tiba giliran Minato. Kushina sedikit terperangah melihat anak berambut pirang yang telah berdiri dan mendekap tangannya di dada.

"namaku Minato Namikaze, aku akan jadi hokage keempat. Salam kenal." katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lembut yang ramah. Senyuman yang menurut Kushina dan teman-teman yang lain yang juga melihatnya terlihat sangat manis.

'Cowok seperti dia mau jadi hokage keempat? Yang benar saja!' Kushina tertawa kecil. Minato yang melihat gadis yang satu itu terkikik, menjadi kebingungan. Apa ada yang lucu dengan kata-katanya?

"baiklah Kushina kau boleh memilih tempat duduk." kata sensei akhirnya. Kushina mengangguk bersemangat dan segera menempati bangku kosong didepannya.

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, beberapa tetap tinggal diruang kelas. Minato membereskan buku-bukunya. Tiba-tiba Kushina membungkuk di sampingnya mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh di lantai, sesuatu yang seperti lipatan kertas putih.

"surat apa ini?" dia membolak-balik amplop itu. Mendengar kata-kata Kushina barusan Minato pun terperangah melihat surat yang dipegang Kushina. Jangan-jangan itu surat cinta yang dikirim untuknya! Dan benar saja perkiraannya, amplop itu sama dengan amplop yang biasa diberikan gadis-gadis padanya.

"a,anu.. Kushina san.. Itu.. Surat untuk.." sebelum Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kushina telah membuka lipatan kertas di dalam amplop tersebut, dan membacanya keras-keras di dalam kelas.

"Minato aku mencintamu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Tolong terima aku untuk mendampingimu!" Kushina membaca bagian terakhir surat cinta itu. Minato sedari tadi berusaha untuk mencegahnya membaca surat cinta itu lebih lanjut tapi gagal total, suaranya kalah oleh suara Kushina yang menggelegar diruangan kelas. Selesai membaca seluruh isi surat itu Kushina menurunkan kertas itu dan melihat sosok bocah pirang yang wajahnya telah memerah, semerah rambut miliknya. Sesuatu dalam perutnya telah bergejolak, dia memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat geli. Pipinya telah membesar karena berusaha menahan tawa dan akhirnya...

"GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa terdengar sangat menggelegar didalam kelas. Anak-anak lain yang mendengar suara itu melihat kearahnya, kini seisi kelas telah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "WOWW! TIDAK KUSANGKA COWOK FEMINIM SEPERTIMU BISA DAPAT FANS JUGA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kushina terus melanjutkan tawanya sambil memukul-mukul meja.

Kali ini Minato benar-benar menjadi kaku dan syok setengah mati. Gadis ini menyebutnya cowok feminim lagi! Dan kali ini didepan teman-temanya yang memperhatikan mereka! Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin terjun ke jurang tercuram di dunia dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dengan sekumpulan pedang yang ujungnya mengarah ke atas saking malu dan syoknya. Dia tahu, teman-temannya pasti akan langsung mengomentari dan menertawakannya.

"KEMBALIKAN SURATKU!" Minato langsung merebut kertas yang dipegang Kushina, wajahnya telah merah padam.

Kushina masih tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa mempedulikan tatapan temannya. Ia berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan kelas. Kesunyian pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Anak-anak masih mencerna kata-kata Kushina barusan namun kali ini tatapan mereka mengarah pada Minato yang berdiri tertunduk kaku disamping kursinya. Perlahan-lahan cekikikan temannya mulai terdengar. Minato tahu teman-temannya berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Inoichi telah kehabisan tenaga menahan tawanya, dan akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh tawanya dari mulutnya "apa dia bilang tadi? Cowok feminim? Hahahahaha! Memang sangat cocok sekali untukmu." katanya sambil tersenyum menyindir pada Minato. Minato tidak memberikan respon apapun, dia tetap berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang semerah rambut Kushina. Tidak hanya menyebutnya cowok feminim didepan teman-teman sekelasnya, gadis itu juga membacakan isi surat cinta itu keras-keras! Benar-benar memalukan!

Teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai meluncurkan tawa mereka, namun tidak sekeras tawa Inoichi.

"hehehehe, akhirnya ada juga cewek yang berani mempermalukanmu dengan sebutan seperti itu." Hizashi terkikik pelan sambil memasang senyum yang sama seperti Inoichi.

"oh! Diam!" Minato telah kembali duduk ditempat duduknya. Dia melipat tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya yang telah merah padam kedalam lipatan tangan itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengalami kejadian yang sangat memalukan seperti ini.

Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi. Anak-anak yang tadi pergi bermain keluar kini telah kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, termasuk Kushina. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasanya. Minato telah terfokus pada buku pelajarannya dan melupakan kejadian barusan.

Namun, kekonyolan yang dikiranya telah berakhir saat bel masuk tadi ternyata masih berlanjut.

Saat mereka akan keluar ruangan, Kushina yang berusaha menggenggam buku-buku ditangannya agar tidak jatuh, tiba-tiba terjatuh tersandung undakan lantai yang kedua dengan posisi yang sangat aneh. Teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian ini langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"gaya terjatuhmu, bagus sekali _tomato girls._" kata salah seorang anak laki-laki yang berada disampingnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kushina telah berdiri dan membiarkan buku-bukunya berserakan dilantai. Dia menatap tajam anak yang menyebutnya _tomato girls_ itu.

"siapa yang kau maksud dengan _tomato girls_?!" bentaknya sambil memperlihatkan wajah soknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak memerlukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya tadi. Dia sudah tahu bocah itu mengejeknya.

"HAHAHAHA! Tomato girls sedang marah, wow.. Kita harus hati-hati nih." goda teman laki-lakinya yang lain dengan tatapan menggoda.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN DENGAN TOMATO GIRLS?!" Kushina meninggikan nada suaranya. Dan mulai mengangkat tinjunya.

"yah mau gimana lagi, habis kau kelihatan kayak tomat dengan bentuk muka dan rambut seperti itu." Sindir anak laki-laki yang lain, anak itu juga memperlihatkan senyum jahil yang menggoda padanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TOMATO GIRLS! NAMA YANG SANGAT COCOK UNTUKMU!" salah satu dari para cowok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minato yang melihat kejadian ini entah mengapa justru merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Wajah Kushina kini sudah semerah rambutnya.

"hei sudahlah hentikan, tidak baik kalau..." kata-katanya berhenti saat Kushina yang tadi memunggunginya membalikan badannya dan memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang mengerikan seperti tatapan monster yang siap mengamuk. Minato menjadi sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihanya.

"kau juga ingin mengejekku...?" suara Kushina terdengar seperti suara hantu yang siap menakuti orang-orang yang melewati tempat yang ditunggunya. Membuat Minato semakin bergidik, baru kali ini dia melihat gadis semengerikan itu.

"eh... Ti...tidak kok aku hanya mau membelamu." katanya sedikit gugup.

Wajah Kushina yang mengerikan itu telah berubah secara instan, kini dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan kesal.

"aku tidak butuh bantuan dari cowok yang kelewat feminim." katanya sambil memutar badannya kembali menghadap cowok-cowok yang menggodanya tadi. Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal yang sama, yang membuat Minato terpaku syok. Beberapa temannya mulai terkikik geli.

"aku rasa bukannya Minato yang feminim tapi kaunya saja yang terlalu tomboy. HAHAHAHA! Tadi kau bilang apa? Menjadi hokage perempuan pertama? Oh tidak! aku rasa Konoha akan hancur berantakan jika itu terjadi." entah kenapa anak-anak laki-laki lain semakin gencar memanas-manasi Kushina.

Kali ini wajah dan rambut Kushina telah sulit dibedakan, Kedua-duanya telah sama merahnya. Minato mencoba sekali lagi menghentikan ulah nakal teman-temannya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun...

**BRUAAAK**

Kushina telah melayangkan tinjunya pada anak yang mengatai cita-citanya tadi. Anak itu terlempar ke 3 undakan lantai diatasnya. Minato dan teman-temannya ternganga melihat kejadian ini. Hanya dengan satu pukulan gadis itu telah membuat anak laki-laki yang badannya jauh lebih besar darinya terlempar keundakan lantai diatasnya

"KUHABISI KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH MENYEBALKAN! DATTEBANE!" Kushina telah memperlihatkan tatapan mata monsternya dan tinju kekuatan monsternya yang paling mengerikan.

Kini mata monster itu mengarah pada segerombolan anak laki-laki yang tadi mengejeknya.

"HUAAAA! GADIS MONSTER!" anak-anak laki-laki yang tadi memanas-manasinya berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah ketakutan.

"HEHEHEHEHE! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN LARI COWOK-COWOK PENGECUT!" mimik Kushina terlihat semakin ganas. "JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" gadis itu telah berlari mengejar anak-anak laki-laki itu. Melupakan Minato yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Minato terpaku menyaksikan hal yang menurutnya sangat spektakuler ini. Dia teringat saat gadis itu mencoba melemparkan tinju monsternya padanya kemarin. Untungnya kepalan tangan itu tidak berhasil mengenainya, dan malah mengenai tembok. Kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah mati dengan kepala menyempil di retakan tembok yang pasti juga ikut hancur.

* * *

Kunai-kunai telah disiapkannya di antara sela-sela jarinya yang saling berimpit. Dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan gelap itu. Dimana sedikit sinar bulan purnama berhasil menembus celah-celah ventilasi. Dia kembali melompat setinggi yang ia bisa dan menembakkan kunai-kunai pada lubang merah dari benda berbentuk tabung yang dilapisi plat logam itu. Begitu kunai-kunai yang dilemparnya masuk ke dalam lubang merah ditengahnya. Benda-benda itu segera menembakan kunai-kunai lain kearahnya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang kembali mendarat dengan mulus kelantai kayu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian, kunai-kunai telah menancap di sasaran tembak.

"yah lumayan... Meskipun jauh dari sempurna" Minato mendesah begitu memeriksa kunai-kunai yang dilemparnya tidak menancap pada pusat sasaran tembak. Beberapa kunai berhasil menggores tubuhnya tapi tidak sebanyak saat dia pertama kali berlatih ditengah malam di ruangan itu.

Semenjak hari dimana ia terjatuh pingsan itu, pada tiap malam berikutnya ia telah memindahkan tempat latihan malam harinya ke ruang latihan di sekolahnya itu. Dia sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu dan hanya berpedoman pada sinar bulan yang memasuki ruangan itu. Karena pasti akan sangat mencolok kalau dia menghidupkan lampu di ruangan itu. Siapa saja bisa melihatnya dan menemukannya seperti seorang penyusup cilik.

Gerakan mencabut kunai-kunai dari sasaran tembak terhenti ketika sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari belakangnya dan dia bisa melihat sebuah bayangan besar di belakangnya telah menutupi bayangan kecilnya yang terkena sinar bulan.

Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan kunai yang siap dilemparkan terpegang erat ditangannya. Wajah orang itu tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan topi berbentuk kerucut lebar yang digunakannya.

"aku rasa ini bukan waktunya untuk anak-anak seusia mu bermain kunai di tempat seperti ini." kata siluet seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan sangat ramah.

Minato belum pernah mendengar suara ini. Itu bukan suara senseinya dan bukan juga suara walinya ataupun orang-orang dewasa yang dikenalinya.

"siapa kau?" tanyanya waspada.

"hanya seorang kakek tua yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat ruangan latihan di asrama ninja." kata sosok itu, dia mengangkat topinya yang sedikit melorot kebawah saat mendekati Minato.

Minato terbelalak kaget, wajah itu...

Wajah yang sering dilihatnya. Wajah yang terpahat diujung kanan tiga pahatan wajah besar di tebing di ujung desa.

_"san-daime sama_?" bocah pirang itu telah menurunkan kunai ditangannya. "kenapa anda ada disini?" Minato menatap kakek tua dengan wajah dihiasi 3 garis tipis yang menjalar vertikal dari pelipis matanya hingga ke pipi. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu langsung dengan hokage ketiga.

"aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu. Kenapa kau masih berada di tempat ini di tengah malam seperti ini?" kata laki-laki tua itu lembut.

"aku hanya ingin berlatih..."

"kalau kau mau berlatih, aku rasa kau bisa berlatih bersama teman-temanmu di siang hari. Kalau kau berlatih di tengah malam begini kau bisa-bisa dikira penyusup cilik," hokage ketiga mengelus lembut kepala pirang Minato. Sambil memperlihatkan senyuman ramah yang sangat khas dengannya. "aku rasa ini adalah waktunya untuk anak-anak seusiamu tidur lelap diranjang kalian."

Minato tahu dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan latihannya disini kali ini. Dia mengagguk pelan, dia tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"maaf saya memakai ruangan ini tanpa izin, san-daime sama." setelah mengambil tasnya ia segera membungkukan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan rasa hormatnya pada pemimpin tertinggi di desa itu.

"aku harap kau segera kembali ke rumahmu sebelum orangtua asuhmu melihat ranjangmu kosong, dan panik mencarimu." kata sang hokage dengan lembut.

"saya mengerti, permisi tuan." sekali lagi dia membungkukan badannnya dan berbalik memunggungi Hiruzen Sarutobi yang mengawasinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Awalnya Minato berjalan sesuai dengan arah rumah salah satu klan Uchiha yang ditempatinya. Namun begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang berlambangkan api di atas kipas yang menjadi lambang klan Uchiha, ia sama sekali tidak berbelok memasuki gerbang itu. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah taman yang ujungnya dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar berdaun lebat. Ia masuk ke dalam hutan itu, dan memulai lagi latihannya.

Kali ini dia tidak berlatih melempar kunai, melainkan mencoba menggunakan cakranya untuk mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu tingkat genin yang dia dapat dari membuntuti Mikoto yang kini sudah menjadi genin.

Alasan kenapa dia bisa menguasai teknik-teknik dasar ninja jauh lebih dulu dibandingkan teman-temannya, dan selalu mendapatkan nilai 100 disetiap tugas yang dikerjakannya adalah karena dia telah lebih dulu mempelajarinya sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah itu.

Sebelum masuk asrama ninja, dia mengisi hari-harinya dengan diam-diam membututi Mikoto pergi ke sekolah dan menyaksikan gadis itu berlatih menggunakan jutsu. Dan secara diam-diam pula dia mencoba mempelajari apa yang dipelajari Mikoto. Termasuk saat Mikoto berlatih melempar kunai-kunai pada pusat sasaran tembak yang ditempel dipohon-pohon.

Sebenarnya Mikoto belum belajar sampai serumit latihannya tadi. Tapi Minato yang perlahan-lahan mampu melemparkan kunai tepat kepusat sasaran tembak, mencoba mengembangkan kemampuannya menembakkan kunai dengan menambah tingkat kesulitannya. Jika ia berhasil melemparkan kunai dengan tingkat kesulitan tertentu tepat pada sasaran dia akan menambah tingkat kesulitannya lagi, sampai seterusnya.

Selain belajar melempar kunai dia juga mempelajari cara penggunaan cakra dan mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu umum kelas gennin. Jurus seribu bayangan, teknik memanjat pohon tanpa menyentuhnya dengan tangan, teknik berjalan diatas air dan bahkan teknik khusus klan Uchiha yang menjadi teknik dasar untuk diakui sebagain ninja yang dengan susah payah berhasil dikuasi Mikoto –meskipun sagat jauh dari sempurna- ia pelajari, apa lagi kalau bukan teknik bola api klan Uchiha.

Dan kali ini dia berlatih untuk mengembangkan teknik-teknik itu terus-menerus hingga fajar datang. Dia terus berlatih tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok laki-laki tua itu masih mengawasinya dibalik bayangan pepohonan.

"benar-benar bocah keras kepala yang sulit diatur." guman sang hokage sambil menghisap cerutunya. Kali ini dia memperlihatkan senyuman dengan nuansa yang berbeda dibandingkan senyuman yang diperlihatkanya pada anak itu di ruang latihan tadi.

* * *

"_ohayou_." sapa Minato pada Hizashi sambil menaruh tasnya di samping tempat duduk Hizashi. Hizashi yang sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran mengalihkan pandangannya padanya. Dan tersenyum melihat kedatagannya.

_"ohayou._" balasnya "hei apa kau kena pukulan akai chisio no habanero juga?" Hizashi telah menutup bukunya dan kini perhatiannya teralih pada Minato.

"_akai chisio no habanero_?" Minato tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya yang berasal dari klan Hyuga ini. "apa itu?"

"oh! Kau belum tahu ya? Itu julukan baru untuk si tomato girls," jelasnya "kau tahu? Cewek mengerikan itu mengamuk sampai sore, memukuli anak-anak laki-laki."

"jangan bilang kalau kau salah satu yang dipukulinya?" kata Minato sambil berlalu

"oh tidak, aku sih sama sekali ga peduli dengannya tapi Shikaku dan Inoichi kena."

"huh! Apa dia benar-benar seorang cewek? Tenaganya jauh lebih mengerikan dari tenaga monster menurutku." Inoichi tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil memegang pipinya yang berwarna ungu.

"baru kali ini aku kena pukul cewek." Shikaku juga telah ikut dalam obrolan itu. Sedikit benjolan terlihat di balik rambut panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang.

"memangnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan sampai dia memukuli kalian seperti itu?"

"kami hanya mengomentarinya waktu berjalan pulang, tentu saja bukan di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di belakang kami, memperlihatkan wajah monsternya." Shikaku terus menggerutu sambil mengelus-elus benjolan di kepalanya.

"salah sendiri." Minato menghela nafas, dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"_OHAYOU MINNA SAN_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Kushina. Gadis itu berlari ke bawah dan menempati barisan ketiga meja. Tidak ada satupun yang membalas sapaannya. Anak-anak laki-laki sudah tidak berani lagi berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Mereka tidak mau nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka kemarin terulang lagi.

Dalam sekejap Kushina telah menjadi terkenal sebagai gadis paling sadis, nakal dan jahil di kelasnya.

Dia sering menjahili teman-teman cowoknya yang masih beberapa kali membuatnya kesal. Pernah sekali Minato menjadi korban kejahilannya. Bukan karena dia membuat gadis itu kesal. Tapi karena Kushina menemuinya tertidur di atap sekolah dan menurut gadis itu wajah Minato saat tertidur sangat manis dan imut. Dan ide jahil muncul dari benaknya, ia mengeluarkan jepitan dan kunciran rambut dari sakunya. Memasang benda-benda penghias rambut anak perempuan itu dengan hati-hati kerambut pirang lebat Minato.

Minato terbangun tepat beberapa saat sesudah Kushina selesai menghias rambutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Dia keheranan melihat tampang gadis yang menahan tawa itu. Begitu dia sampai di kelas dan menyadari ada hal yang aneh dengan teman-temannya barulah ia menyadari kalau Kushina telah mendandaninya sehingga dia terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Tentu saja dia kesal dengan hal ini, untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya.

Gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata hijau itu nyaris terlihat selalu ceria setiap saat. Sekalipun teman-teman disekolahnya sedikit segan padanya –terutama anak-anak laki-laki– dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis penyebab masalah itu. Meskipun begitu masih ada beberapa anak perempuan yang mau mendekatinya dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

Minato mengira dia anak yang tidak pernah punya masalah apapun selain hukuman dari guru, nilai-nilai yang jeblog, dan kenakalannya. Namun ia tahu kalau ia telah salah besar, ia mengetahui kalau gadis itu menyembunyikan suatu masalah saat pertemuan mereka di atas atap.

Minato memang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu istirahatnya untuk tidur ditempat itu, sehubungan dia memang kurang tidur. Namun saat dia tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas atap ruangan kubus itu, dia terbangun oleh suara pintu yang dihantam keras oleh Kushina. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dari belakang, namun dia bisa merasakan hawa kesedihan menyelimuti gadis itu hanya dari melihat gerakannya.

* * *

"kau bilang kau dari negara lain ya? Seperti apa negaramu itu?" tanya salah satu temannya yang duduk diampingnya.

"ada banyak air terjun disana dengan pusaran air indah didasarnya dan bunga-bunga sakura yang bertaburan kalau musim semi yang ikut mengalir dalam pusaran itu." jelasnya dengan bersemangat.

"wowww, pasti negara asalmu sangat indah sekali ya.." komentar anak perempuan disampingnya itu.

"yah memang sangat indah..." katanya "ya, benar-benar indah.. Sangat indah.." mendadak suara gadis itu terdengar seperti melayang dalam angan-angan. Memang benar dulunya negara Uzu adalah negara yang sangat indah, dengan tatanan kota dan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Tapi pemandangan indah itu telah lenyap bersama dengan lenyapnya keluarga dan desanya.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang menghiasi pusaran air itu telah berganti dengan genangan darah dari mayat-mayat keluarganya yang dibantai dan dibuang ke dalam pusaran air itu. Tempat yang dulunya menjadi tempat favorit keluarganya untuk berwisata kini telah menjadi tempat yang sangat mengerikan untuknya. Tempat dimana ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dan dilemparkan kedalam pusaran air dibawah air terjun itu.

Mendadak dia teringat kenangan menyakitkan itu, dan dia menyadari temannya yang melempar tatapan heran padanya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Kushina? Kau terlihat sangat aneh." tanya gadis di sebelahnya setelah mendengar suara dan mimik wajah Kushina yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"ah gak apa-apa, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Dattebane!" Kushina berusaha memasukan nada ceria dalam suaranya. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas, tapi bukan toilet yang ditujunya. Dia menaiki satu persatu anak-anak tangga dengan langkah cepat. Saat ini dia ingin menyendiri di tempat yang tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya.

Dia membuka pintu di puncak tangga dan merasakan hembusan angin diatas gedung sekolah menerpa rambutnya. Awalnya dia kira tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu.

Dia duduk di tengah atap, melipat lututnya dan mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha menghilangkan kenangan menyedihkan itu dari ingatannya. Namun itu sangat sulit. Bayangan kehancuran negaranya dan kematian keluarganya makin terlihat jelas di matanya. Dia bisa merasakan matanya telah panas karena air mata yang terus ditahannya.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis! Dia telah berjanji! Dan dia harus menepati janjinya! Gadis itu menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Seandainya saja ada tempat dimana ia bisa menumpahkan segala kepedihan yang dirasakannya... Ia benar-benar ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Tapi dia tidak punya tempat untuk itu.

"kalau kau terus menahannya seperti itu kau hanya akan menambah bebanmu." mendadak suara yang tidak asing baginya terdengar dari belakangnya. Dia berputar kebelakang mencari asal suara itu.

Rambut bocah pirang itu menutupi sebagian pipinya karena hembusan angin yang juga menerpanya. Rambut mereka sama-sama berkibar ke arah yang sama

"sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Kau membuntuti ku ya!" Kushina mengacungkan telujuknya pada Minato.

"aku memang sudah disini sebelum kau datang. Kau membanting pintuya terlalu keras padahal tadi aku lagi tidur." kata bocah bermata biru yang duduk diatas atap kubus tempat pintu yang menghubungkan ke tangga berada.

"terserah apa katamu! Tapi apa maksudmu dengan kata-katamu tadi?" Kushina tidak percaya kalau anak laki-laki itu mampu membaca pikirannya. Tapi dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Minato mengatakan hal yang aneh, seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"bukan apa-apa, tadi kau kelihatan sangat murung kalau dilihat dari belakang, jadi aku pikir kau pasti punya masalah yang sangat sulit untuk kau hadapi. Tapi kelihatannya aku salah, tadi aku pikir kau mau nangis." katanya melihat muka Kushina yang lebih-lebih terlihat kaget dibandingkan sedih.

"huuuuh! Jangan sok perhatian! Siapa juga yang mau nangis?! Sorry saja ya aku bukan gadis cengeng!" kata gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"maaf,maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu cengeng. Tapi menurutku menjadi kuat bukan berarti tidak boleh menangis. Justru mereka yang tidak pernah menangis itulah orang-orang yang hatinya lemah, karena mereka selalu membohongi perasaan mereka." kata-kata Minato terdengar sangat dewasa, namun Kushina sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu mengatakan hal-hal itu padanya.

"kalau kau terganggu dengan keberadaanku, aku akan pergi sekarang juga. Kau bisa menumpahkan segala perasaanmu setelah itu. Gak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya ditempat ini." Minato menatap lembut wajah gadis itu. Dari reaksi Kushina dia tahu kalau perkiraannya tentang suasana hati gadis itu benar. Dia bisa menebak apa yang disembunyikan sesorang didalam dirinya dengan melihat reaksi orang-orang yang mendengar tebakannya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa itu. Dan dia bisa tahu kalau suasana hati Kushina yang sedang buruk hanya dengan melihat gerakan dan reaksinya. Dia melompat turun dari atap bangunan kubus itu dan berbalik memunggungi Kushina.

"dah, aku balik kekelas dulu ya.." Minato telah membuka pintu dan menuruni anak-anak tangga.

Kushina tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terpaku melihat rambut anak pirang yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari puncak tangga.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu mengatakan hal yang sangat pas jika dikaitkan dengan suasana hatinya. Mustahil dia bisa membaca pikirannya. Tapi kenapa?

Dia masih berdiri terpaku melihat tangga yang kini telah kosong. Hembusan angin mengibar-ngibarkan rambutya.

"anak aneh!" pikirnya.

* * *

Mata Kushina menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang sudah lanjut usia di depannya. Dalam sekejap kemarahan mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Jadi, karena itu kalian membawaku kesini?!" alis matanya telah menekuk tajam. Matanya telah memerah.

"Yah selain untuk menyelamatkanmu, kumohon Kushina mengertilah. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." kata wanita itu lembut.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" bentak Kushina tanpa mempedulikan kesopanan pada hokage dan rekan tua nya.

"Chakra mu bukan chakra biasa, hanya dengan chakra seperti itu kau bisa menahannya." kata sang hokage lembut.

"HAHAHAHA! lucu sekali!" gelak Kushina dengan tawa palsu "kalian membiarkan kakakku mati, dan menyelamatkan nyawaku agar aku bisa jadi MONSTER! supaya aku bisa menjadi senjata kalian?! SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kushina telah berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kesopanannya. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Dia masih berusaha menahan air matanya yang telah menggenang.

Kushina berlari kea rah kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kamar itu dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini, alasan kenapa mereka menyelamatkannya, alasan kenapa dia berada di desa asing ini. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, dia mengeluarkan rantai-rantainya.

* * *

"Minato Namikaze kau dapat nilai tertinngi lagi, ayo bagikan hasil ulangan teman-temanmu." kata sensei menyodorkan hasil ulangan murid-muridnya.

Minato berdiri dan segera mengambil tumpukan kertas yang dipegang gurunya. Setelah berjalan membagikan kertas-kertas ulangan teman-temannya, ia menyadari ada seorang temannya yang tidak masuk. Sebuah angka berbentuk gambar telur tertulis di kertas ulangan temannya yang tidak masuk itu. Dia membaca nama yang tertera di sebelah bulatan merah itu 'Kushina Uzumaki'.

"sensei, Kushina san tidak masuk." katanya pada senseinya sambil berjalan kedepan kelas.

"oh ya? Bisakah kau antarkan ke rumahnya? Dan satu lagi,sehubungan kau murid terbaikku maukah kau mengajari teman gadismu itu untuk memperbaiki nilainya?"

"baiklah." Minato memasukan kertas itu kedalam tasnya bersamaan dengan kertas hasil ujiannya sendiri yang tertera dengan indahnya angka 100 berwarna merah.

Sudah dua hari Kushina tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ada satupun kabar mengenainya. Minato berjalan ke arah alamat yang diberikan senseinya, dan berhenti di depan gerbang bertuliskan nama klan Senju di papan namanya. Minato memasuki gerbang besar itu dan melihat sebuah rumah seperti kastil tradisional jepang yang sangat besar. Jauh lebih besar dibanding kastil kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Dia menekan bel di sebelah pintu masuk. Seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dari balik pintu.

"maaf, apa ini rumah Kushina Uzumaki?" tanyanya ragu, nama belakang gadis itu Uzumaki namun alamat rumah yang diberikan padanya malah alamat klan Senju.

"oh ya benar, kau pacarnya ya?" jawab wanita setengah baya itu dengan ramah.

"eh bukan! Aku cuma temannya, aku kesini cuma mau mengantarkan catatan dan nilai ulangannya. Sekalian mau menjenguknya." kata Minato menyangkal.

"oho! Aku tidak mengira anak itu bisa dapat pacar semanis ini, ayo! Silahkan masuk, Kushina ada dikamarnya." wanita itu seperti tidak mendengarkan elakan Minato, dia segera membalikkan punggungnya untuk menuntun Minato masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"bukan pacarnya..." guman Minato, namun wanita setengah baya itu sama sekali tidak mendengar gumanannya ini. Dia mengantar Minato menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah klan Senju ke sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Kushina!Kushina! Pacarmu datang menjengukmu" wanita itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kushina. Namun tidak ada satupun jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"anu... Aku... Bukan pacarnya..." Minato berusaha menyanggah kata-kata wanita itu, tapi lagi-lagi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Dia masih sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kushina. Setelah cukup lama tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dia berusaha membuka paksa pintu itu namun pintu ternyata terkunci rapat.

"aku akan mencari kunci cadangannya, aku tidak mengerti sudah dua hari anak itu mengurung diri dikamarnya dan setiap kami mencoba menyuruhnya keluar sama sekali tidak ada jawaban," katanya sambil menatap pintu yang tidak mau terbuka itu. "kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mencari kunci cadangan. Siapa tahu nanti gadis itu keluar kamar." lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Minato.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, mendadak Minato punya ide untuk membuka pintu kamar Kushina begitu dia melihat sebuah penjempit rambut kecil yang tergeletak dilantai didepan pintu. Dia mengambil jepitan itu, memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan...

**CKLIK**

Suara kunci yang berhasil terbuka terdengar setelah cukup lama ia memutar-mutar jepitan ke dalam lubang kunci.

Berhasil! Soraknya dalam hati.

Dia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, dan begitu pintu terbuka lebar matanya langsung terbelalak kaget.

Kamar itu sama sekali bukan seperti kamar anak perempuan pada umumnya, bukan seperti kamar Mikoto yang terlihat sangat indah dengan boneka-boneka imut bertebaran di kamarnya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan mewarnai kamar gadis itu.

Benda-benda di dalamnya telah rusak, kapas-kapas ranjang dan bantal telah keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya terbungkus kain. Beberapa benda kaca pecah dan berserakan dilantai dengan benda-benda lainnya yang kelihatannya telah dirusak. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah pemandangan rantai-rantai yang menancap ke seluruh ruangan dan mengikat tangan, kaki dan badan gadis berambut merah yang duduk dengan posisi kaki dilipat dan mempel pada badannya, tangannya melipat diatas lutut dengan wajah yang terbenam didalamnya.

"Kushina!" Minato segera berlari kedalam kamar itu. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini, dia tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang telah dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "BERTAHANLAH! aku akan melepaskan rantai-rantai ini!" Minato berbicara pada sosok Kushina yang tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Setelah berusaha mencari ujung rantai yang mengikat tubuh Kushina dan tidak menemukannya. Dia akhirnya mencabut rantai-rantai yang menancap di seluruh ruangan.

Tubuh Kushina jatuh tergeletak di lantai setelah semua rantai berhasil dicabutnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah pucat gadis itu yang seputih pualam. Matanya yang memperlihatkan kekosongan hati sedikit terbuka dan tanpa diduganya gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara lemah yang bergetar.

"kenapa...harus... Aku..." rintih Kushina dengan mata menatap kosong ke depan, dia sepertinya tidak merasakan kehadiran Minato di sampingnya. "kalian.. Benar-benar... Kejam.." begitu dia menggumankan kalimat yang terakhir matanya langsung tertutup.

**TBC**

* * *

**ohayou: selamat pagi**

**minna san: semuanya**

* * *

**Hai! Para fanfiction readers! Saya ga nyangka chapter ke 3 bisa selesai juga. Thanks buat yang udah ngereview dan ngasih masukannya.**

**kenapa Kushina terlilit rantai seperti itu ya?**

**Hehehehe untuk soal itu ceritanya masih panjang...**

**Ikuti terus ceritanya ya...**

**Btw saya cuman mau preview dikit nih tentang pertanyaan dari pembaca**

**"Minato cuman jenius doang? gak punya kemampuan & bakat alami?"**

**sebenarnya saya ngak bermaksud bercerita tentang Minato gak punya bakat apa-apa.**

**Tentunya dalam cerita aslinya jiraiya mengatakan dia punya bakat alami yang sangat langka, tapi disini saya menjadikannya sebagai bakat yang terpendam. Bakat yang belum diketahuinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Di chapter sebelumnya saya memang menulis kalau mianto,teman-temannya dan walinya menganggap dia tidak punya kemampuan khusus. Karena dia belum memperlihatkannya. Bakat yang baru akan terlihat setelah dia memulai perjalanannya sebagai ninja.**

**Seorang anak yang baru masuk sd gak mungkin langsung tahu bakatnya dan masuk olimpiade matematika. Ada step-step yang mesti dijalaninya untuk sampai ke prestasi itu dan menemukan bakatnya sendiri.**

**Seperti Naruto yang awalnya gak punya kemampuan apa-apa selain teknik kagebunshinnya, setelah berlatih keras dia akhirnya menemukan bakat pengendalian anginnya. Begitu juga Minato.**

**So, bukannya cuman jenius doang, justru dari kejeniusannya itu dia mulai menciptakan teknik khususnya sendiri, tentunya dengan bakat alami yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.**

**Ini masih permulaan lho...ceritan perjalan untuk menjadi ninja terkuat masih sangat panjag.**

**Sekian preview dari saya**

**Mohon review dan masukannya ya...**

**jaa ne!**


	4. ketulusan ninja

"APA INI?" wanita berpakaian kimono yang tadi mengantarnya keruangan ini tiba-tiba terpekik di depan pintu, kengerian terlihat dimatanya.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia masih bernafas. Kita harus membawanya secepatnya kerumah sakit. Cepat panggil bantuan!" Minato memeriksa denyut jantungnya, dia bersyukur begitu menemukan denyut jantung di dada gadis itu.

"yah baiklah, aku akan panggil nyonya Mito dan yang lainnya." lagi-lagi wanita itu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Minato tidak tahu siapa yang disebut nyonya Mito dan dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia memeriksa tubuh kushina, dan baru disadarinya rantai-rantai itu berasal dari tubuh gadis itu sendiri. Mungkin ini jutsu khusus klan Uzumaki, pikirnya. Dan baru disadarinya ada satu benda yang sama sekali tidak rusak di dalam ruangan itu, sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu saat dia terduduk.

di dalam bingkai itu terlihat seorang anak permpuan yang tersenyum ceria dengan seorang laki-laki remaja yang membungkuk ke hadapan kamera dan mengacak rambut gadis kecil di dekatnya. Di belakang gadis kecil itu ada seorang wanita setengah baya yang merangkulnya dari belakang dan seorang pria yang merangkul pundaknya. Semua orang di foto itu berambut merah dan senyuman kebahagian terpancar dari wajah langkah kaki yang berjalan cepat terdengar makin keras ditelinganya.

"itu dia nyonya!" wanita yang tadi meninggalkannya telah kembali bersama seorang wanita yang sudah sangat tua sekali.

"oh yatuhan! Kushina apa yang kau lakukan?" kata wanita tua itu, kesedihan dan kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"dia hanya pingsan, jantungnya masih berdetak dan nafasnya masih berhembus," kata Minato "yang penting sekarang bawa dia kerumah sakit."

"oh ya.. Aku sudah memanggil para ninja pengobatan kesini, aku tidak mengira dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini." Mito mengelus dahi kushina, rasa bersalah telah mewarnai hatinya. "cepat pindahkan dia keruangan lain." perintah Mito pada orang-orang -yang baru disadari Minato- berkumpul di luar kamar.

"baik nyonya." kata orang-orang itu dengan patuh. Mereka segera memasuki kamar dan membawa kushina keruangan lain di rumah itu.

"terimakasih sudah menyelamatkannya. Kushina memang sudah mengurung dirinya dikamarnya selama dua hari ini, tapi kami tidak mengira dia melakukan hal yang sangat mengerikan dan membahayakan nyawanya seperti ini." Mito tersenyum pada Minato lalu kembali menatap sedih sosok kushina yang sedang berbaring.

Rantai-rantainya masih berserakan di kasur tempat dia berbaring. Salah satu ninja pengobatan menaruh tangannya di atas dada kushina, sesuatu seperti cahaya hijau tiba-tiba terpancar disekeliling kedua tangan yang saling bertibanan itu. Perlahan-lahan rantai-rantai yang tadi masih berserakan memendek kearah tubuh kushina, dan akhirnya lenyap ke dalam kulitnya.

"boleh aku tahu masalah apa yang menimpanya?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Dia teringat dengan obrolannya di atas atap sekolah bersama kushina dulu.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu. Ini adalah masalah pribadinya. Sekalipun kau temannya kau tetap tidak bisa meminta seseorang menceritakan aib pribadi orang lain." jawab Mito, Minato tidak menyukai kata-kata wanita tua itu barusan. Namun, demi menjaga kesopanan dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"sebaiknya kau pulang, gadis ini akan baik-baik saja disini." Mito lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang entah kenapa, membuat Minato merasa kesal pada wanita tua itu.

"yah, baiklah saya pulang. " Minato membungkuk memberi sedikit rasa hormat pada wanita tua itu, memperlihatkan sedikit rasa sopannya.  
Dalam perjalanan pulang dia masih terus terbayang keadaan mengerikan kushina yang dilihatnya tadi. Jika memang dia punya suatu masalah, pasti masalah yang sangat sulit. Tapi masalah apa? Dia teringat kata-kata yang sempat diucapkan kushina sebelum dia jatuh pingsan. Seolah-olah ada banyak orang menyiksanya.

Begitu sampai di rumah dan menaruh barang-barang bawaanya di meja barulah ia sadari kertas ujian kushina yang ingin diberikannya pada gadis itu masih tergenggam di tangannya. Keterkejutan melihat kondisi kushina membuat dia lupa akan tujuannya ke rumah itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah klan senju besok untuk kedua kalinya dan menitipkannya pada orang-orang yang ada dirumah itu.

* * *

Minato tidak mengira keesokan harinya kushina masuk kelas dengan wajah riang gembira. Tidak ada bekas-bekas kepedihan yang dilihatnya kemarin. Padahal sepulang sekolah nanti dia sudah berencana menjenguknya. Minato melihat gadis itu dengan asyiknya mengobrol dengan gadis lain di sampingnya.

"ehm, kelihatannya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta nih." tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya. Dia melihat kesamping, tempat dimana Shikaku memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"apa maksud mu?" Minato telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kushina ke temannya yang satu itu.

"pagi-pagi begini biasanya kau sibuk melihat bukumu. Tapi semenjak gadis itu masuk kau terus-terusan memperhatikannya. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan jatuh cinta?" senyuman jahilnya terlihat semakin jahil. "ayolah! Jangan sembunyi, akui saja."

"jangan mengada-ngada! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hubungan apapun dengan cewek, kecuali persahabatan." Minato telah kembali membuka bukunya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik Shikaku.

"aku tidak yakin dengan kata-katamu barusan, aku rasa ini pertamakalinya kau menatap cewek sebegitu seriusnya." Inoichi ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"tidak kusangka kau suka tipe cewek tomboy seperti dia. Padahal banyak cewek yang lebih cantik dan feminim yang naksir padamu." Hizashi juga ikut nimbrung tapi berbeda dengan ke dua temannya yang lain, dia tidak memperlihatkan senyuman jahil pada Minato. Dia malah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya di samping Minato.

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak tertarik pada cewek!" alis Minato menekuk kebawah, menatap tajam teman-temannya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan bukunya.

Hizashi telah menutup bukunya dan melirik kearah Minato."tidak tertarik pada cewek? Aku tidak yakin." kali ini Hizashi mengikuti jejak kedua temannya yang lainnya, tersenyum jahil pada Minato.

"hahahaha! Kalau dipikir-pikir kalian cocok sekali; cowok feminim dan cewek tomboy. Sama-sama saling melengkapi!" Inoichi makin gencar menggoda Minato.

"oh, sudahlah hentikan! Aku mau belajar!" Minato telah menutup telinganya. Dia telah tuli dari obrolan sahabatnya yang menyelidikinya.  
Begitu dia membalikkan bukunya, terlihat olehnya sebuah lipatan kertas dengan angka telur ayam mencolok terpampang di bagian ujungnya. Tentu saja, itu bukan miliknya. Selama dia menjadi siswa disekolah ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat nilai dibawah nilai 100. Lagi-lagi dia telah melupakan hasil ujian kushina karena terlalu terpaku melihat gadis itu kembali kekelas dengan wajah ceria.

"maaf menganggu, aku cuma mau ngasih hasil ujianmu. Kemarin aku lupa menitipkannnya pada orang-orang dirumahmu, ini." Minato menyodorkan kertas bertulisan nama kushina Uzumaki di atasnya.

Kedua gadis yang tadi sedang asyik mengobrol namun diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Minato menatap kertas yang disodorkan Minato. Melihat angka 'nol' merah terpampang jelas di kertasnya.

"jangan dilihat!" kushina tiba-tiba merebut kertas itu dari tangannya dengan sangat kasar. Wajahnya telah memerah terbakar rasa malu. "awas kau kalau berani menyebarkannya ke yang lain dan mengejekku" kushina telah memperlihatkan tampang monsternya dan mengacungkan tinjunya pada Minato. Membuat Minato lagi-lagi bergidik.

"eh, ti-tidak kok. Ngapain aku menyebarkannya, kalau itu bisa bikin aku mati" kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Minato tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Wajah kushina semakin terlihat mengganas.

Beruntung saat itu juga sensei telah masuk ke kelas, sebelum kushina berhasil melemparkan tinju berkekuatan monster padanya.

* * *

"hei, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamarmu, menghancurkan barang-barang mu dan mengikat dirimu sendiri dengan rantai kemarin?" Minato tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan yang terus-menerus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Akhirnya dia berhasil menanyakannya saat pulang sekolah yang kebetulan dia keluar kelas berbarengan dengan kushina.

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan ini. Dia menatap mata biru Minato dengan keheranan.

"apa maksudmu?" dia justru balik bertanya.

"kemarin, aku pergi kerumahmu dan melihatmu terikat rantai dikamarmu. Semua barang-barang dikamarmu hancur kecuali foto itu. Kelihatannya kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya." kata Minato terus terang.

Mendengar kata-kata Minato barusan wajah kushina mulai memerah lagi, perasaan malu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Anak laki-laki dihadapannya itu telah melihat hal yang paling memalukan itu!

"bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya stress habis ulangan, dan bukan urusanmu aku punya masalah atau tidak!" bentak kushina galak. Dia segera berbalik memunggungi Minato dan berjalan cepat di depannya, Minato masih berdiri terpaku menatap gadis itu. Belum jauh dia melangkah, tiba-tiba kushina mengerem kakinya. Dia memutar badannya kembali menatap Minato. "kalau kau menyebarkan kejadian itu pada anak-anak lain aku akan menghabisimu!" kushina lagi-lagi memperlihatkan wajah mengerikannya namun kali ini kata-katanya terdengar sangat serius dan tajam.

"aku tidak berniat sekalipun untuk melakukan hal kejam seperti itu, tidak ada untungnya untukku." Minato membalasnya dengan tenang.

Kushina masih tetap menatap tajam Minato, beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan Minato.

Minato sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang didapatnya dari gadis itu. Dia tahu alasan yang diberikan gadis itu padanya hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Manamungkin ada orang yang bisa melakukan hal yang sangat mengerikan pada dirinya sendiri lantaran hanya karena stress menghadapi ujian. Dia tidak mendapatkan penjelasan yang memuaskan kali ini, dan dia tahu tidak akan ada gunanya juga dia mencoba menanyakan hal yang sama pada gadis itu sekali lagi. Hanya akan membuat kushina semakin membencinya.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Dia berbalik, melihat gadis berambut hitam di belakangnya. Mikoto telah berdiri menyenderkan bagian kiri tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melipat tangannya didepan perutnya.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku bisa pulang sendiri." untuk kesekian kalinya Minato mengatakan hal yang sama ketika dia melihat Mikoto telah menunggunya di depan sekolah atau diseekitar taman bermain.

"mau gimana lagi. Kau pulang telat akhir-akhir ini, apalagi kemarin. Waktu itu sudah hampir malam tahu!" Mikoto telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Minato sambil berkacak pinggang.

"kan sudah kubilang tadi pagi, aku telat pulang gara-gara harus mengantarkan hasil ujian temanku ke rumahnya. Disuruh sensei." Minato melewati Mikoto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"ini kah caramu mengungkapkan terimakasihmu, setelah aku datang kesini cuman untuk menjemputmu?"

"salah sendiri, aku kan gak minta." Minato menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah biasa menghadapi pertengkaran kecil ini. Kedua anak itu telah berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

"kau benar-benar seorang adik yang menyebalkan!" gadis itu memasang tampang cemberut.

"aku kan bukan adikmu." kata Minato sambil berlalu tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajah Mikoto yang seperti terhantam logam seberat 1 ton.

"yasudahlah! Oh ya siapa gadis tadi? Apa dia pacarmu? Baru kali ini aku melihat kau berjalan barengan sama gadis." Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengatasi rasa syoknya mendengar kata-kata Minato barusan.

"bukan kok, cuman teman sekelas. Tadi aku cuma bertanya kenapa dia gak masuk kelas kemarin."

"benarkah? Wow kau perhatian sekali!" Mikoto tersenyum menggodanya. Entah kenapa Minato merasa gadis yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya ini jadi sangat mirip dengan teman-temannya yang tadi memergokinya sedang menatap kushina terus-terusan.

"oh sudahlah, hentikan!" Minato memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu dan menatap ke arah pohon tempat dimana sebuah ayunan bergantung. Dia berjalan ke arah ayunan itu, Mikoto melihatnya dengan heran dan mengikutinya.

"mau ngapain lagi?"

"cuma mau menenangkan kepala sebentar." Minato telah duduk di atas ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu, tapi tidak menggoyangkannya.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Minato tersentak kaget begitu dirinya sedikit terangkat kedepan bersamaan dengan gerakan ayunan itu. Mikoto telah mendorongnya kedepan menyebabkan ayunan itu bergerak kedepan-belakang. Senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"sudah lama sekali. Waktu kau belum masuk asrama ninja, kau sering menungguku pulang disini" guman gadis itu sambil terus mengayun. Ya, dulu waktu Mikoto masih menjadi murid di asrama ninja, Minato selalu pergi bermain ayunan di bawah pohon itu untuk melihat Mikoto yang sedang berlatih untuk menjadi ninja. Mikoto yang menyadarinya, tiap istirahat sekolah selalu menghampirinya dan menemaninya bermain. Bahkan saat dia pulang sekolah, Minato masih terduduk di atas ayunan itu. Begitu melihat Mikoto yang datang menghampirinya, Minato akan langsung melompat dari ayunan dan berlari ke arah gadis Mikoto akan menggenggam tangan Minato layaknya seorang kakak menjaga adiknya agar tetap bersamanya. Minato mengikutinya pulang sambil tertawa dengan ceria mendengar cerita-cerita Mikoto.

"rasanya rindu sekali" Mikoto tersenyum, gadis itu masih melayang dalam pikiran masalalunya. "waktu itu aku benar-benar berpikir dan merasa memiliki seorang adik kandung... Tidak, tidak hanya waktu itu. Sampai sekarangpun masih..."

Minato pun teringat masa-masa itu, dia menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum mengingat masalalu itu.

"tidak peduli kau menganggapku seperti apa, tapi bagiku kau adalah saudara kandungku. Sekalipun kita tidak punya hubungan darah samasekali" Mikoto telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata Minato telah melebar. Hembusan angin menerpa mereka. Membuat beberapa daun pohon jatuh berguguran dan rambut kedua anak itu berkibar kedepan, membuat wajah mereka tak terlihat dari samping.  
Minato melompat dari ayunan, berlari melewati Mikoto dan setelah beberapa langkah didepan gadis itu. Minato segera berbalik sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya kepada Mikoto

"ayo pulang, _onee-chan_!" Minato menekankan kata 'nee-chan' dalam suaranya.

"ya!" Mikoto tersenyum lebar sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit setelah mendengar kata-kata Minato barusan. Kedua anak itu berjalan sambil mengobrol ceria ke rumah mereka.

* * *

Kushina melihat anak pirang itu mengobrol dengan ceria bersama seseorang yang kelihatannya seperti kakaknya. Dia melipat tangannya pada besi penyangga yang mengelilingi setiap pinggiran atap sekolah. Setelah meninggalkan Minato dia tidak segera meninggalkan sekolah, tapi justru pergi keatap sekolah. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau anak itu telah melihat kegilaannya waktu itu.

Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan alasan kenapa dia diselamatkan dan dibawa ke Konoha. Kenyataan yang sangat pahit untuknya. Dia sangat marah, dan sangat ingin menumpahkan segala kemarahannya.

* * *

**PRAANG**

Tangannya telah gementar menahan kemarahanya, dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

**BRAAAK**

Dia mengubrak-abrik buku-buku yang awalnya tersusun rapih dimejanya. Dia masih belum puas menghancurkan benda-benda didekatnya. Dia mengeluarkan rantai-rantainya dan melemparkannya kesegala arah. Rantai-ranta itu mengikat benda-benda yang disentuhnya. Dan melayangkannya keatas mengikuti gerakan kushina

**PRANG**  
**BRAAAK**  
**DUAAK**

Suara-suara benda-benda yang dibanting memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Kushina! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MENGHANCURKA..."

**BRUAAK**

Kushina melemparkan sebuah buku kearah wanita itu. Namun tidak berhasil mengenainya. Wanita itu telah membungkukan badannya sebelum buku tebal itu menghantam kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak ketakutan.

"PERGIII!" bentak Kushina tanpa mempedulikan kesopanannya. Matanya telah memerah terbakar amarah. Dia meluncurkan rantainya ke pintu, membanting pintu sekeras yang dia bisa dan menguncinya. Masih belum puas, ia kembali menluncurkan rantai-rantainya dan membanting segala hal yang berhasil terlilit oleh rantai-rantai itu. Namun, kegiatan menghancurkan barang-barang diruangan itu terhenti ketika dia melihat satu benda yang melayang terikat rantainya dan akan hancur begitu rantainya menyentuh lantai.

TIDAK! Itu satu-satunya kenangan yang dimilikinya, kenangan tentang keluarganya, kenangan tentang negaranya..

Dia berlari kearah benda itu terjatuh, dan terhempas dilantai tempat jatuhnya benda kecil berbentuk bujursangkar. Dia melihat benda yang berhasil ditangkapnya barusan.

"syukurlah... _okaa-san, otou-san, nii-chan_..." matanya menatap wajah keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum ceria.

Dia merindukan senyuman itu, dia merindukan tangan halus yang merangkulnya, merindukan tangan remaja yang mengacak-acak rambutnya..  
Dia terduduk, melipat lututnya sehingga menyentuh badannya. Dia menaruh foto berbingkai itu didepannya membiarkannya berdiri sendiri di ruangan yang telah hancur berantakan.

"_okaa-san, otou-san, onii-chan_... Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku..?" rintihnya. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada foto itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menangis, dia hanya menatap foto itu. Dia mengeluarkan lebih banyak rantai lagi, tapi kini rantai-rantai itu tidak mengikat apa yang disentuhnya dan melemparnya. Kali ini dia membiarkan rantai-rantai itu beputar-putar mengitari tubuhnya dan menancap kesegala penjuru, membiarkan rantai-rantai itu saling berlilitan, membiarkan tubuhnya terlilit oleh rantainya sendiri.

"kushina!kushina! Kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya! Ini waktunya makan malam." seseorang di luar telah mengedor-ngedor pintunya namun dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia telah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dia masih terpaku pada foto itu.  
Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, dia masih tetap terduduk dengan rantai-rantai yang melilit tubuhnya dan bingkai foto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mempedulikan rasa lapar dan haus yang menghampirinya.

"kenapa... Kenapa harus aku... " dia terus berguman. "kejam.." rintihnya. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin pucat. Udara yang sangat dingin menyelimuti kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur. Sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dia sempat mendengarkan seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

Begitu dia membuka matanya lagi, dia melihat orang-orang yang dulu pernah mengelilinginya saat dia pertama kali melihat rumah ini. Namun kali ini dia tidak berusaha kabur dan mengikat orang-orang itu dengan rantainya. Kini dia tahu orang-orang itu adalah para ninja penyembuh.

"kau sudah sadar? Kau pingsan karena dehidrasi lebih baik kau minum dan makan dulu sebelum bergerak lagi." kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"a.. Ayo buka mulutmu." wanita yang hampir terhantam buku yang dilemparnya itu mengambil makanannya dengan sumpit dan menjulurkannya pada kushina untuk disuapi. Wanita itu adalah salah satu pelayan rumah utama klan senju.  
Kushina tidak segera membuka mulutnya, melainkan merebut mangkuk berisi makanan dari tangan si pelayan.

"aku bisa makan sendiri." bentaknya. Dia mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

"kalau kau sudah merasa cukup baikan dan kondisi tubuhmu pulih Mito-sama memintamu menemuinya dikamarnya." kata salah satu ninja penyembuh itu. Kalau dihitung-hitung ada sekitar empat ninja penyembuh dan lima pelayan rumah utama keluarga senju disana.  
Kushina sama sekali tidak menanggapinya meskipun begitu, dia tetap pergi kamar Mito setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

* * *

"kau sudah sembuh kushina syukurlah.." Mito tersenyum tenang melihat kushina masuk ke kamarnya. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya yang besar.  
Melihat senyuman wanita tua itu kushina bukannya merasa lebih tenang dia justru semakin kesal melihat senyuman yang sangat tenang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia hanya menatap wanita tua itu lekat-lekat.

"aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melakukannya selain dirimu kushina," karena kushina masih tetap diam, dia akhirnya menghela nafas dalam. "aku sudah terlalu tua kushina, umurku sudah semakin pendek mustahil aku bisa menahan kekuatan ini lebih lama lagi." Mito masih terus berbicara, sementara kushina tetap diam, matanya telah memerah. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin sekali menghantam wanita tua itu dengan rantainya.

"mengertilah ini semua demi negara kita."

"ini negaramu! Bukan negaraku!" kushina akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "dan kalian telah membiarkannya hancur! Dan kalian membawaku kesini hanya untuk mempersejataku!" tanpa disadarinya rantai-rantainya telah mengarah pada wanita tua itu. Namun, Mito hanya tersenyum pasrah. Dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya sekalipun dia tahu dia bisa menghindarinya jika dia mau. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum ujung rantai yang seperti pisau menancap ketubuhnya saat mendadak kushina menghentikannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia tidak mampu melakukan itu. Dia tidak memiliki hati sekejam itu untuk membunuh seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanya. Untuk membunuh satu-satunya saudara satu klan yang dimilikinya.

"kenapa...?" kushina tidak bisa lagi menahan kepedihannya, air mata kini telah mengalir deras dipipinya. Dia telah melanggar janjinya pada sang kakak. Dia telah jatuh terduduk didepan Mito. Tangannya memukul pelan paha Mito, wajahnya telah terbenam dalam pangkuan Mito yang masih duduk ditepi kasurnya.

"kushina... Bukankah dulu kau pernah mengatakan kau akan jadi hokage wanita pertama diKonoha." Mito membelai rambut merah gadis itu. Kushina tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini, dia masih terisak-isak. "kenapa dulu kau mengatakan itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini kushina mengehentikan isakannya. Memang, saat dia berjalan-jalan untuk pertamakalinya melihat Konoha dia mengatakan hal itu pada Mito yang menemaninya.

* * *

"Mito! Apa itu?" kushina menunjuk pada pahatan besar tiga wajah orang di tebing tinggi di ujung desa.

"oh, pahatan wajah hokage. Setiap hokage yang pernah memimpin Konoha wajahnya akan diukir untuk mengenang jasa-jasanya."

Kushina terus menatap wajah-wajah itu. Dan setelah cukup lama dia menatapnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mito.

"kelak aku akan jadi hokage perempuan pertama di desa ini! Aku akan melindungi desa ini agar tidak hancur seperti negara Uzu. Dan wajahku akan diukir disana! Dattebane!" kushina memukul tinjunya ke udara, Mito tertawa kecil melihat cucu dari kerabat jauhnya ini.

* * *

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih sembab oleh air mata.

"bisa kau katakan padaku kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Mito mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"a-aku ingin melindungi desa dan negara ini, aku tidak mau melihat desa dan negara tempat aku tinggal hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya." isakan masih terdengar disela-sela kalimatnya.

"begitu? Jadi, bukankah negara ini sudah menjadi negaramu juga?" Mito mengusap dahi kushina membuat wajahnya sedikit terangkat keatas. Kushina mengangguk pelan. Mito tersenyum.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak bisa terus menjaga kekuatan ini. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Jika aku masih terus memilikinya aku tidak yakin untuk tetap bisa megendalikannya. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah bila kekuatan ini jatuh pada tangan yang salah. Dan digunakan untuk menghancurkan desa dan negara kita. Tentunya kau juga tidak mau hal ini terjadikan?"

Kali ini kushina hanya bisa menggeleng, isakanya perlahan mereda.

"karena itu, kami menginginkanmu untuk menjaganya. Bukan karena kami ingin menjadikanmu sebagai senjata, bukan karena kami ingin memperalatmu. Justru sebaliknya, kau akan menjadi menjadi seperti seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan negara ini dari kemumgkinan kehancuran." kata-kata ini membuat kushina menghentikan isakannya sesaat.

"pahlawan... Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya? Bagaimana kalau aku justru membuat mereka ketakutan? Mereka tidak akan menganggapku pahlawan, mereka akan membenciku!" kali ini mata kushina telah beradu dengan mata Mikoto.

"tidak, kau pasti bisa mengendalikannya," Mikoto mencoba meyakinkan kushina. "selama masih ada rasa cinta dihatimu, selama masih ada kasih sayang didalam dirimu dan orang-orang yang mencintaimu, hal ini tidak akan jadi masalah."

"tapi siapa? Orang-orang yang aku sayangi sudah tidak ada, mereka semua sudah mati. Siapa yang mau mencintaiku kalau aku sudah... Sudah..." kushina tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bayangan itu terlalu mengerikan untuknya.

"kushina, tidak semua orang melihat hanya dari apa yang kau miliki. Justru mereka yang dapat menilai dirimu tanpa melihat apa yang kau miliki, dan mencintaimu dari menerima kekuranganmu itu lah orang-orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu setulus hati."

"apa buktinya, kalau ada orang seperti itu?" kushina masih belum yakin dengan ucapan Mito barusan.

"buktinya adalah aku sendiri." Mito menaruh kepalan tangannya didadanya. "aku sendiri yang menyegel kekuatan ini dalam tubuhku. Awalnya aku juga berpikir sama denganmu, sebagai resiko yang aku tanggung dari tindakanku adalah aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan suami. Namun dugaanku salah, justru karena hal ini aku menemukan cinta sejatiku. Hashirama Senju, meskipun dia tahu apa yang aku pelihara didalam tubuhku, dia tetap mencintaiku dan menikahiku. Dia tetap memperlakukanku seperti layaknya gadis biasa, seperti layaknya seorang istri. Dan dia yang membuatku tetap bertahan sampai sejauh ini, mencintai anak-anak yang telah kulahirkan, dan mengikat janji sejati. Janji kalau kami akan terus bersama menjaga dan melindungi negara ini bersama sampai akhir hayat. Bahkan sampai saat ini, saat dia sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini, aku masih tetap bisa merasakan cintanya. Dari warisan yang telah diberikannya padaku dan seluruh penduduk desa. Desa ini dan kedamaian yang ada didalamnya adalah harta terbesar yang ditinggalkannya. Aku akan terus menjaga dan melindungi desa ini." Mito telah menatap keluar jendela dimana pahatan besar wajah suaminya terlihat dari kejauhan.  
Kushina terpaku mendengar cerita ini, cerita yang menurutnya sangat indah dan romantis.

"tapi.. Apakah akan ada orang seperti itu? Kalau ada siapa?"

"pasti ada, kelak kau akan mengeahuinya sendiri. Selama kau masih berjuang untuk menemukannya" Mito kembali memandang kushina. "jadi kau mau menerima permintaanku ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Kushina terdiam sesaat, dia masih memikirkan cerita Mito barusan. Setelah beberapa menit terpaku, akhirnya dia mengangguk lemah.  
Jika ini memang untuk melindungi negara api, jika memang dia bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan untuk negaranya dan jika ini akan membawanya menemukan jalan hidupnya yang baru dan juga orang-orang yang benar-benar dicintainya dan mencintainya, dia akan melakukannya. Akhirnya, ia berusaha melapangkan hatinya untuk menerima ini. Menerima kenyataan kalau dia dibawa ke negara ini untuk menjadi wadah kekuatan yang mengerikan, menerima dirinya untuk dijadikan alat tempur dengan kekuatan terbesar Konoha, menerima dirinya untuk dijadikan sebagai jinchuriki kyubi.

* * *

"kushina Uzumaki, sudah waktunya upacara pengorbanan." seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Pria dewasa yang ditemani oleh orang-orang yang memakai topeng-topeng aneh seperti wajah hewan telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Kushina telah menantikan kedatangan mereka, ia sudah siap menanggung semua resiko terburuk yang akan dihadapinya. Dia berjalan ke suatu tempat tersembunyi di luar desa dikawal oleh orang-orang yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Dia menyiapkan hatinya untuk melihat kepergian salah satu anggota klannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah chakura kyubi tersegel sepenuhnya dalam tubuhnya, saat itu juga Mito Uzumaki menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

* * *

Saat yang paling mengerikan bagi murid-murid diasrama ninja -kecuali Minato- telah tiba. Saat mereka akan benar-benar menjalani test yang sesungguhnya untuk kenaikan kelas. Kushina telah berulang kali membolak-balik bukunya dan menghafal kalimat-kalimat yang tertera dalam buku-bukunya. Minato justru sibuk menggambar-gambar orang-orangan yang tidak begitu jelas dibuku tulisnya.  
Dia sedikit terganggu dengan suara kushina yang menghafal keras-keras baris-baris dibukunya seperti berusaha menghafal bait-bait puisi.

"aku rasa gak ada gunanya kau menghafal semua yang tertulis dibuku itu. Kalau kau sudah membacanya jauh-jauh hari, kau pasti bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah. Tapi kalau baru menghafal sekarang itu sama sekali tidak ber..."

"BERISIK KAU COWOK SETENGAH CEWEK! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENDAPATMU! DATTEBANE!" Kushina telah mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Minato namun lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari Minato dengan mulus, Minato telah melompat ke meja di tingkat ketiga dibelakangnya.

"maaf, tapi aku sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-katamu itu. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun di keluargamu cewek setengah cowok?" kali ini Minato sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi ejekan teman sekelasnya itu. Sudah beberapa kali gadis itu mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang cukup menusuk hatinya, dan dia tetap bersabar menganggap ini hanya candaan yang tidak perlu begitu dipedulikan. Tapi lama-lama dia muak juga mendengarnya.

"APA KATA MU! KAU MENGEJEKKU!" Kushina telah memperlihatkan sosok monsternya pada Minato, tapi kali ini Minato sama sekali tidak bergidik sedikitpun. Dia justru menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tenang dan meremehkan.

"kau duluan yang mengejekku, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku membalasmu. Lagian kau sudah mengejekku lebih dari 100 kali dan aku baru mengejekmu satu kali." Minato memperlihatkan senyuman dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ini pertama kalinya kushina melihat tatapan tajam anak laki-laki yang selalu dianggapnya terlalu anggun itu.

"KAU INGIN KUHABISI HAAAH?" Kushina berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tatapan tajam Minato barusan. "RASAKAN INI! DATTEBANE!" Kushina telah melompat ke meja ketiga dibelakangnya. Awalnya dia yakin kalau hanya dengan jarak sesenti lagi pukulannya kali ini akan berhasil mengenai Minato. Tapi dalam sepersekian detik kemudian dia hanya merasakan udara kosong yang terkena tinjunya.

"anak cewek gak baik berdiri dengan sikap seperti ini dan melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu." tiba-tiba suara Minato terdengar tepat dibelakang kupingnya. Dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang dihembuskan cowok itu dileher bagian kanannya. Baru dia sadari beberapa detik kemudian tangannya telah terkunci oleh gerakan tangan Minato yang sangat cepat.

Sejak kapan anak itu berada dibelakangnya dan memegang tangannya sampai dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak? Dia menggerakkan matanya kebelakang dan bisa melihat senyuman yang lebih-lebih terlihat dingin dan sadis dibandingkan senyuman lembut yang biasa diperlihatkan anak itu padanya.

"selama ini aku memang berusaha sabar dihadapanmu. Tapi kalau kau terus-menerus mengejekku seperti itu, lama-lama aku juga bisa kehabisan kesabaran" nada bicara Minato tiba-tiba terdengar sangat tegas. Kali ini justru Kushina yang bergidik melihatnya. Dia tidak mengira anak laki-laki yang selalu bersikap tenang dan ramah itu bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan saat marah.

Minato telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Kushina membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahnya. Kushina terdiam kaku selama beberapa saat, melihat reaksi Kushina Minato tiba-tiba menyadari kalau tanpa disadarinya dia telah melakukan kesalah pada gadis itu.

"ah! Emmm, maaf ya dengan kata-kataku dan sikapku tadi. Tapi tadi aku jujur lho... Apa tadi aku menyakiti tanganmu?" dalam sekejap tatapan Minato yang sangat tajam dan tegas telah berubah menjadi sangat lembut seperti biasanya, senyuman ramahnya juga telah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Kushina makin terpaku bingung melihat perubahan yang sangat spontan ini. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua anak itu, teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain juga telah memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka. Seperti juga Kushina, seluruh siswa dikelas itu juga tercengang menyaksikan perubahan sikap Minato yang sangat spontan.

"yasudahlah, jangan dipikirkan kata-kataku barusan. Jangan sembarangan mengatai orang lagi ya. Silahkan lanjutkan hafalanmu. Kali ini aku mohon tolong kecilkan suaramu sedikit, itu sedikit mengganggu kosentrasi yang lain. Mereka kan juga butuh ketenangan waktu belajar" Minato telah kembali melompat kebangkunya tempat dia tadi duduk. Baik Kushina, Inoichi, Shikaku, Hizashi, Chozan dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain terpaku menatap Minato yang dengan tenangnya kembali membuka halaman-halaman buku tulisnya.

"Kushina Uzumaki kenapa kau berdiri diatas meja seperti itu?" suara sensei dari pintu dibelakangnya memecahkan keheningan ruang kelas dan membuat Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya.

"se-sensei!" Kushina terkejut saat melihat kearah suara itu berasal. "gomen na sai" dia segera turun dari atas meja dan kembali duduk disamping Minato. Anak-anak lain telah kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti semula, namun kali ini mereka menbaca bukunya cepat-cepat sebelum sensei menyuruh mereka menutup buku mereka dan menyingkirkan dari atas meja. Minato telah menutup dan menyimpan bukunya saat senseinya berjalan melewati meja murid-muridnya.

"singkirkan buku-buku kalian dari atas meja! Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, kalian akan menghadapi ujian untuk naik ke tingkat pendidikan selanjutnya." Kata-kata yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Minato dan dianggap sebagai awal neraka bagi anak-anak lainnya telah dilontarkan gurunya. Mereka segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan gurunya.

Begitu memastikan tidak ada lagi buku yang tergeletak diatas meja, sensei segera membagikan lembar ulangan pada masing-masing muridnya.

"seperti biasa, yang sudah selesai boleh membalik lembaran jawaban dan keluar lebih dulu."

"sensei aku belum dapat kertas ujian." Minato mengangkat tangannya begitu menyadari kalau gurunya telah melewatinya begitu saja.

"oh ya? Tunggu sebentar." bukannya langsung berbalik memberikan lembar ujian itu, ia malah tetap berjalan membagikan lembaran soal-soal dan kertas jawaban pada murid-muridnya yang lain.

Minato sedikit bingung dengan sikap gurunya. Baru setelah selesai membagikan seluruh lembaran soal dan jawaban kemurid-murid lain selain Minato, gurunya segera kembali kemeja depan dan mengambil lembaran kertas yang masih tersusun rapih diatas mejanya. Dia segera memberikan dua pasang lembaran soal dan jawaban itu pada Minato.

Minato memperhatikan setiap soal dengan seksama. Sangat mudah, pikirnya. Tidak ada satupun kesulitan yang dia hadapi dalam mengerjakan tiap nomor-nomor soal. Seperti biasa, dia menyelesaikan seluruh jawaban dari soal-soal ulangan itu dengan sangat cepat dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Hanya butuh 10 menit untuknya untuk menyelesaikan seluruh soal ujian itu. Begitu selesai dia segera membalik kertasnya sehingga kertas itu terlihat seperti kosong melompong dan menaruh pensil dan pulpennya diatas kertas. Dia menghabiskan sisa waktunya menunggu teman-temannya diluar ruang kelas dengan berlatih beberapa jutsu tingkat dasar yang telah dipelajarinya dan tentunya teknik melempar kunainya.

* * *

"oh soalnya benar-benar menyebalkan seperti neraka." komentar Inoichi saat mereka sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon besar dilapangan sekolah.

"menurut ku lumayan gampang, kalau kau baca buku pasti bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah." sangkal Minato.

"kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau memang sudah pintar! Aku sudah baca semua buku seharian penuh sampai aku jadi kurang tidur."

"yah, tidak sepenuhnya sulit aku cuman satu yang ngasal," kata Shikaku. "bagaimana denganmu Hizashi?"

"biasa saja, memang sedikit memeras otak sih. Tapi aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya." jawab Hizashi datar.

"eh kenapa tuh si habanero? Kelihatannya dia stress berat." Shikaku menunjuk kepada Kushina yang terkulai lemas di bawah pohon diseberang mereka.

"sudahlah, jangan mengganggunya. Nanti bisa-bisa kalian kena pukul lagi." Minato menatap gadis yang sedang terduduk dibawah pohon sambil memegang kepalanya seperti orang stress.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang si habanero, tadi itu kau keren sekali waktu menghadapinya." suara Inoichi kali ini terdengar sangat bersemangat sekali.

"aku tidak mengira kau bisa bergerak secepat itu, kau membuatnya knock down" komentar Hizashi.

"sayang sekali, aku pikir kau akhirnya bisa merasakan pukulan monster cewek itu. Tapi tak apalah, rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa kalau melihat tampang si habanero waktu itu."

Minato tidak tahu apakah Shikaku menyindirnya atau memujinya dan dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi namun anak-anak bukannya kembali ke kelas tapi malah berkumpul di depan ruang latihan, tentu saja karena sehabis ini ada ujian hari ini adalah preaktek menggunakan jutsu perubahan wujud, Minato dapat mempraktikannya dengan sangat mudah.

Selama seminggu ini Minato menjalani hari-hari yang sama, mendapatkan lembaran soal dan jawaban yang terpisah dan selalu diberikan yang terakhir -Minato tidak megerti akan hal ini, tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa - dan menyelesaikannya paling pertama. Dia juga menjalani ujian praktek dengan sangat lancar. Cara membakar daun, melompat setinggi tiang palang, melakukan duel tingkat dasar, semuanya dijalaninya dengan mulus.

Pada ujian praktik yang terakhir semua siswa harus memperlihatkan bakat khususnya masing-masing. Saat itu mereka akan dipanggil satu-satu masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan, sementara siswa lain menunggu di luar. Hal ini dilakukan supaya siswa tidak grogi dan dapat menunjukan bakat khusus yang dimilikinya dengan leluansa.

Pada ujian praktek yang terakhir ini, untuk pertama kalinya Minato kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Teknik-teknik yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah teknik-teknik umum yang sangat dasar untuk seorang ninja, ada beberapa teknik ninja genin yang dipelajarinya dari Mikoto, tapi bisa dikatakan itu teknik yang sangat umum di dunia ninja. Sama sekali bukan teknik khusus. Pada akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan teknik-teknik yang dikuasainya apa adanya saat namanya disebut. Tidak apalah dia tidak dapat nilai bagus diujian praktik kali ini, yang penting ujian-ujian sebelumnya bisa menutupi hasil ujian praktiknya kali ini.

"sebelum kau memperlihatkan jutsu-jutsumu kami ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mampu menguasai teknik pelemparan kunai." kata salah satu gurunya yang duduk di meja panjang bersama dua guru penguji lain. Minato mengangguk dan segera mengambil kunai-kunai dalam jumlah banyak.

"hei nak, kami tidak menyuruhmu mengambil kunai sebanyak itu!" kata salah satu gurunya yang duduk di paling kanan.

"bukankah kalian bilang kalau kalian mau melihat sejauh mana kemampuanku melempar kunai? Aku hanya mau memperlihatkannya." kata Minato dengan tenang.

"jangan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti dulu lagi, kami tidak mau terjadi hal-hal berbahaya pada murid kami." kata senseinya yang dulu pernah melihatnya pingsan diruang latihan.

"hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi." Katanya meyakinkan guru-gurunya.

"nak jangan coba-coba untuk..."

"biarkan saja dia memperlihatkan kemampuannya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang rasanya dulu pernah didengarnya. Minato menoleh kebelakang, tanpa disadarinya ternyata sang hokage telah duduk di kursi besar empuk di sudut ruangan ditemani dengan dua pengawalnya. "tapi ingat nak, jika kau terluka parah sekali lagi, itu adalah resiko yang harus kau tanggung sendiri." Kata pria tua itu dengan tenang.

"tapi hokage sama..." kata-kata senseinya terhenti begitu tatapan tajam hokage mengarah padanya. "baiklah sekarang lanjutkan." Kata senseinya pasrah.

Enam mesin penembak kunai dari berbagai sudut ruangan telah diarahkannya ketengah ruangan. Guru-gurunya dan juga hokage memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kekawatiran sekaligus kengerian terlukis pada wajah guru-gurunya. Tapi sang hokage justru terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan ini.

Tangannya telah disilangkannya dengan kunai-kunai yang tergenggam disela-sela jarinya dia mulai melompat dan melemparkan kunai-kunai itu. Puluhan kunai lain mulai melesat kearahnya, kengerian diwajah para gurunya semakin terlihat jelas. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian kunai-kunai itu telah menancap tepat pada sasarannya tidak ada satupun kunai yang keluar dari pusat sasaran tembak.

Empat buah kunai tiba-tiba melesat kearahnya, guru-gurunya yang awalnya terpaku menyaksikan kelihaiannya kembali memperlihatkan kengerian mereka. Tapi Minato lagi-lagi berhasil mengarahkan kunai-kunai itu tepat pada sasarannya bersamaan dengan dua kunai yang tadi digunakannya untuk menangkis kunai-kunai lain. Dan pada akhirnya dia melihat hasilnya, SEMPURNA! Tak ada satupun kunai yang berhasil menggores tubuhnya dan semuanya menancap tepat pada titik tengah sasaran tembak! Guru-gurunya masih tercengang melihat hal ini.

"baiklah selanjutnya, perlihatkan kemampuan khusus yang kau miliki." hokage ketiga telah memecah keheningan didalam ruangan itu dan menyadarkan para guru pada tugas mereka. Minato sudah menyangka akan hal ini.

"jutsu khusus... Emmm aku tidak punya..." Minato menundukan kepalanya malu, "tapi aku bisa beberapa jutsu umum dan menguasainya sepenuhnya." tambah Minato, dia menatap kearah sang hokage dengan penuh harap.

"yah baiklah, kalau begitu kau perlihatkan saja apa yang kau bisa."

Minato mengangguk pelan. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan membusungkan dadanya. Pertama-tama ia akan memperlihatkan jutsu bola api yang merupakan teknik dasar yang harus dikuasai oleh seorang uchiha jika ingin diakui sebagai ninja.

"jurus api teknik bola api." Minato menghembuskan semburan bola api besar dari mulutnya. Lalu setelah itu..

"kagebunshin no jutsu." jurus seribu bayangan yang harus dikuasai sebagai syarat untuk lulus asrama ninja dan terakhir teknik berjalan dan berdiri di dinding tanpa menggunakan tangan.

Tentusaja, Minato tahu semua teknik yang digunakannya terkesan sangat biasa. Tapi untuk saat ini memang hanya itu yang dikuasainya. Semua itu dipelajarinya dari melihat latihan Mikoto.

"yah, baiklah. Kau boleh keluar." kata sang hokage akhirnya. Minato membungkuk memberi rasa hormatnya dan berjalan keluar degan wajah pasrah, dia tahu penampilan terakhirnya tadi sangat mengecewakan. Dia hanya bisa berharap hasil-hasil ujiannya sebelumnya bisa menutupi hasil ujian praktik terakhirnya kali dia hanya tinggal menuggu hasil penilaian di raportnya yang akan dibagikan besok.

* * *

"akhirnya ujian neraka berakhir juga." Inoichi merebahkan kepala diatas meja di keesokan paginya.

"yah, aku rasa kau benar." kata Minato suram. Dia teringat ujian praktik yang terakhir, yang menurutnya sangat hancur.

"hei kenapa kau ikut-ikutan muram, bukannya sudah pasti kau yang mendapat juara 1? Kau kan yang mengerjakan paling cepat, terus waktu ujian praktek kau juga yang paling bagus." komentar Shikaku, sedikit nada kesal terdengar disuaranya.

"yah memang tapi aku hancur sekali waktu di ujian praktek terakhir." Suara Minato seperti orang yang berguman.

"hanya diujian terakhir? Aku dari awal sampai akhir sudah hancur." tanpa disadarinya Kushina juga telah ikut menanggapi pembicaraan mereka dari belakang. Mereka sedikit terkejut mendengar suara gadis ini. Minato memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat wajah kusut gadis itu.

"ada apa?! Kau mau mengejekku?!" bentak gadis ini begitu menyadari tatapan Minato.

"eh.. Sama sekali tidak kok" dia membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap kedepan.

"setidaknya 90% nilaimu bagus semua" Hizashi telah ikut bekomentar.

"ah! Sensei datang!" teriak teman sekelasnya yang tadi sedang mengobrol didepan pintu. Anak-anak telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"aku akan membagikan hasil penilaian kalian hari ini, aku harap kalian segera memberikan ke orang tua kalian dan mengumpulkannya lagi paling lambat minggu depan." kata senseinya begitu tiba didepan kelas. Sensei membagikan satu persatu raport pada anak-anak. Beberapa anak tertunduk lesu begitu melihat nilai raport mereka -salah satunya adalah Kushina- sedangkan beberapa anak lain memasang tampang puas -salah satunya Hizashi dan Shikaku- beberapa hanya melihat dengan wajah biasa -dalam hal ini Inoichi dan Chozan-.

"sensei, bagaimana dengan raport saya?" Minato mengangkat tangannya. Lagi-lagi kali ini sepertinya senseinya telah melupakannya.

"raportmu masih ada ditangan tuan hokage, kau harus mengambilnya sendiri bersama walimu besok di kantor hokage" jelas senseinya. Minato sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dia yang harus mengambilnya ke kantor hokage. "ini adalah perintahnya" lanjut sensei yang melihat ekspresi keheranan Minato.

"aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, kalian akan menjalani tahun ke dua kalian untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke tingkat selanjutnya, kekelas dua." Kata sensei tersenyum pada murid-muridnya. "dan khusus untuk Minato Namikaze, mulai besok kau tidak perlu lagi kembali kesekolah ini, kau tidak perlu melanjutkan ke kelas dua." mendengar kata-kata ini seluruh teman-temannya mulai berbisik-bisik.  
Minato sendiri terkejut mendengarnya dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan gurunya barusan.

"aku ucapkan selamat untukmu." sensei tersenyum padanya. Namun senyuman senseinya kali ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang seperti biasanya. Ucapan selamat dan senyuman itu justru menghantam lubuk hatinya begitu keras.

**TBC**

* * *

**saya sama sekali ngak nyangka bisa update 4 chapter dalam seminggu...**

**para fanfiction readers terimakasih ya yang udah ngereview fanfic saya ^_^**

**dan kalau ada yang kurang jelas atau gak memuaskan tolong kasih tahu saya ya...**

**saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan masukan dari kalian semua**

**jadi mohon ya RnR..**

**arigatou gozimasu**

**oh ya.. saya mohon maaf, karena banyak sekali kesalahan ketik, kali ini saya sudah memperbaiki kembali semua kesalahan saya.**

**kelihatannya saya terlalu terburu-buru**

**gomenasai...**


	5. perjuangan untuk mendapat pengakuan

Apa maksudnya dia tidak akan melanjutkan ke kelas dua? Dan ucapan selamat itu...

Benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya.

Minato masih tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata senseinya ini.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan ke kelas dua. Nilai-nilainya bisa dikatakan sangat bagus, dia memang tidak begitu memuaskan di ujian praktik yang terakhir. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ke tingkat selanjutnya hanya gara-gara dia tidak mampu menghadapi ujian terakhir dengan baik? Dia benar-benar yakin telah mengerjakan semua soal ujian dengan benar, dan ujian praktik -selain ujian praktik yang terakhir- bisa dilaluinya dengan sangat baik.

"baiklah, sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang! Aku harap kalian segera memberikan raport kalian pada orangtua kalian untuk ditandatangani setibanya di rumah." sensei berjalan melewati murid-muridnya dan lenyap di balik pintu. Minato masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. Teman-temannya tidak segera pulang melainkan menatap Minato dengan tatapan heran.

"aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud sensei tadi? Masa sih kau tidak naik kelas." kata Shikaku. Minato tidak merespon, dia masih sangat syok mendengar kata-kata gurunya barusan.

"aku yakin, pasti ada yang salah. Mustahil kau tidak naik kelas. Biar bagaimanapun kau kan selalu dapat nilai tertinggi." Hizashi mencoba menenangkan teman yang duduk di sampingnya, yang masih terlihat sangat syok.

"eh Minato-kun, apa maksudnya tadi? Apa kau keluar dari sekolah ini?" beberapa anak lain telah ikut bertanya dan mengelilinginya, Minato masih tetap tidak membuka mulutnya. Pernyataan selamat dari gurunya tadi ditambah lagi pertanyaan yang kini dilontarkan teman-temannya dan beberapa teman-temannya yang berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya namun terdengar jelas olehnya, membuat dia makin kesal.

"jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, raportnya kan masih ada ditangan hokage. Pasti ada maksudnya. Aku aja yang nilainya hancur bisa naik kelas kok. Haaaa... Nilai ku cuman bagus waktu ujian praktek terakhir," suara dibelakangnya membuatnya tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Kushina Uzumaki membelanya. Dia tak menyangka gadis itu ternyata bisa megucapkan kata-kata lembut juga. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis itu. Melihat tatapannya, Kushina langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan dilipat didepan perut. "soalnya kan tidak mungkin dengan nilai-nilai sebagus itu kau gak naik kelas." lanjutnya. Meskipun dia menganggap Minato cowok yang lemah dan feminim. Tapi dalam hati dia mengakui, temannya yang satu itu memang sangat pintar.

"sudah deh aku pulang dulu. Kalian juga harus pulangkan?" kata Kushina meninggalkan mejanya dan lalu lenyap di balik pintu kelas. Minato juga langsung beranjak dari kursinya tanpa mempedulikan himbauan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dia berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya membentuk kepalan. Dia masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata gurunya barusan. Bayangan kegagalan telah berputar-putar dikepalanya dan dia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi walinya jika mengetahui ini.

**DUAK**

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya telah membentur seseorang yang lebih tinggi.

"ouch! Go-_gomen na sai_." katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya, dia merasa sedikit benjolan dikepalanya. Dia melihat orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"kalau aku sih sudah pasti memaafkan mu, tapi kalau orang lain aku tidak tahu deh. Makanya kalau berjalan lihat ke depan!" mata gadis berambut hitam yang sangat dikenalnya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "apa ada yang sakit?" gadis itu memeriksa kepalanya.

"sudahlah _nee-chan_, aku baik-baik saja kok." Minato telah berdiri tegak dan berjalan melewati Mikoto. Mikoto mengikutinya dan menyusulnya.

"apa kau punya masalah disekolah? Kau kelihatan murung sekali tadi." Mikoto masih menatap bocah yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri itu lekat-lekat.

"tidak ada." jawab Minato singkat, entah kenapa dia merasa engan berbicara dengan gadis ini.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Mikoto menghela nafasnya. "sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Kata ibuku nanti malam kita akan pergi ke rumah keluarga utama." kata Mikoto begitu melihat Minato berjalan kearah pohon tempat dia biasanya bermain ayunan.

"undangan makan malam lagi?" tanya Minato, ia tetap berjalan kearah pohon.

"mungkin, ayolah kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain disini. Nanti dimarahi paman lho." Mikoto telah menarik tangan Minato sebelum dia sempat menduduki ayunan.

"hei! Jangan menarik tanganku terlalu keras! Tanganku bisa putus." Minato mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Mikoto.

"eh! _gomen na sai_." akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Minato menggoyangkan tangannya yang kebas.

"_tadaima_!" kata kedua anak itu bersamaan sambil melepas sepatu mereka.

"oh kalian sudah pulang, cepat mandi dan pakai pakaian yang rapih." kata ibu Mikoto sambil berlalu. Sepertinya dia sedang memindahkan vas bunga di ruang keluarga ketempat lain.

"yes! Bisa ketemu Fugaku." Mikoto bersorak riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya begitu ibunya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"hanya diundang makan malam bersama bukan undangan kencankan?" kata Minato, ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"bocah sepertimu mana bisa ngerti perasaan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Makanya cari pacar dong!"

"aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu, aku memang bocah." Minato telah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Mikoto yang berkacak pinggang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Minato masih syok mendengar kata-kata gurunya tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan walinya nanti. Dia hanya bisa berharap walinya tidak akan menanyakan raportnya disaat makan malam nanti.

Rasanya mual sekali kalau dia harus menceritakan kegagalannya didalam rumah utama Uchiha. Tempat dimana dia mulai mengenali dunia ninja dan mulai tertarik untuk menjadi seorang ninja, untuk menjadi seorang hokage.

* * *

_(flasback on)_

Seorang bocah yang baru berusia enam tahun mengintip dari balik pintu geser, melihat dua anak yang jauh lebih tua darinya sibuk mengobrol diluar rumah. Dia ingin bermain bersama gadis itu, namun dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Dia melihat laki-laki yang seumuran dengan gadis itu berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu pada si gadis. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu, tapi dia bisa melihat gadis itu mengangguk memberikan persetujuan dan ikut berdiri.

Mereka telah berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Beberapa menit kemudian, anak perempuan itu berlari kearah anak laki-laki didepannya. Gadis itu meluncurkan tendangannya namun berhasil ditangkis dengan mulus oleh lawannya. Minato yang melihat kejadian ini, sangat terkejut. Ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya -tempat dimana tadi dia mengintip- dan berlari kearah gadis yang sedang bertarung.

"_onee-chan_, hentikan! Jangan berkelahi!" kata Minato, sedikit berteriak.

Mikoto tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Minato, begitu juga anak laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya. Mereka masih sibuk bertarung. Laki-laki yang seusia dengannya itu berhasil memukul mundur Mikoto.

"_onee-chan! Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa?" Minato telah berada tepat di depan Mikoto, mencoba untuk menolong Mikoto yang terjatuh. Namun dibandingkan tatapan berterimakasih, tatapan Mikoto lebih terlihat seperti syok bercampur ngeri.

"hei bocah! Menyingkir dari situ!" laki-laki dibelakangnya telah berteriak padanya. Sekilas Minato melihat kebelakang, melihat beberapa benda berujung tajam mengarah padanya. Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh dan berguling-guling ditanah.

Sebelum kunai-kunai itu berhasil melukainya, Mikoto telah lebih dulu mendorongnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah untuk melindunginya.

"_onee-chan_.." Minato melihat sosok gadis yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Minato... Kau baik-baik saja?" Mikoto melepas pelukannya, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" anak laki-laki yang tadi melempar kunai berlari ke arah mereka.

"kami baik-baik saja," Mikoto memperlihatkan senyumnya pada anak laki-laki itu. "Minato-chan, jangan lakukan itu lagi ya! Kau bisa terluka nanti." gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Minato.

"habis, tadi _nee-chan_ berkelahi. Makanya aku..." entah kenapa Minato tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia melihat anak laki-laki sebaya Mikoto itu mencabut kunai yang menancap ditanah dan memperlihatkan ujung tajam kunai padanya. Kilasan ingatan mengerikan terlihat olehnya.

"aku bukan berkelahi Minato, aku berlatih bersama Fugaku-kun." jelas Mikoto. Namun Minato tidak lagi memperhatikan gadis itu bicara. Matanya telah terpaku pada ujung benda tajam seperti ujung anak panah yang digenggam Fugaku. "ada apa? Kau kelihatan ketakutan Minato." Mikoto merasa aneh dengan sikap bocah pirang ini. Dia melihat ke arah yang dilihat Minato. "Fugaku-kun, tolong singkirkan kunai itu! Kelihatannya benda itu membuatnya takut." kata Mikoto setelah berusaha memprediksi apa yang membuat bocah kecil didekatnya gementar ketakutan.

Sebenarnya bukan Fugaku yang memegang kunai di tangannya yang membuatnya gementar ketakutan, tapi kilasan suatu bayangan pria dewasa yang memegang benda yang sama dengan benda yang dipegang Fugaku lah yang membuatnya gementar ketakutan.

"_so_-_sore wa __nan desuka_?" Minato masih menatap benda ditangan Fugaku dengan kengerian. Kunai ditangan Fugaku bersih mengilap tapi dimata Minato kunai itu berceceran darah.

"itu namanya kunai, senjata shinobi." jawab Mikoto, dia bisa melihat bocah kecil yang ketakutan melihat benda yang dipegang Fugaku. "Fugaku-kun tolong singkirkan benda itu, Minato jadi ketakutan." Mikoto mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"eh! Ya, baiklah." Fugaku memasukan benda-benda yang tadi dilemparnya kedalam tas kecil yang disangkutkan dibelakang pinggangnya.

"jangan takut, Fugaku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyerangmu. Kau datang mendadak sih." Mikoto berusaha mengatasi kengerian yang diperlihatkan Minato.

"kenapa _nee-chan _berkelahi?" Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat kunai-kunai tadi berada. Dia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, melupakan kilasan-kilasan bayangan mengerikan yang dilihatnya.

"aku bukan berkelahi, aku sedang berlatih untuk menjadi shinobi." Mikoto menarik tangan Minato, berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"shinobi? Bukannya mereka itu pembunuh ya?" tanya Minato dengan wajah polosnya.

"kau salah! Shinobi adalah pahlawan yang rela berkorban demi keluarga, teman-teman, dan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Mereka adalah para pelindung dan pembela negara," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. "memang sih ada beberapa orang shinobi yang menyalah gunakan kemampuannya hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri dan merugikan orang lain. Tapi menurutku mereka tidak pantas disebut shinobi."

"kenapa _nee-chan_ mau jadi shinobi?"

"tentu saja karena kelak aku mau jadi hokage. Aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi; keluargaku, teman-teman, desa dan negara ini." Mikoto berkata dengan sangat bersemangat.

"hokage?" Minato terlihat makin bingung.

"kau tidak tahu hokage?" tanya Fugaku, ia telah berada disamping Mikoto. Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"haaah? Kau tidak tahu hokage? Shinobi terkuat di desa, yang melindungi dan memimpin desa Konoha ini, masa kau tidak tahu." kata Mikoto tidak percaya.

"mana aku tahu, aku kan tidak memperhatikan hal kayak gitu." kata Minato, membela dirinya.

Memang benar, selama ini dia tidak begitu mempedulikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan dan desa tempatnya tinggal. Layaknya anak-anak usia enam tahun biasanya. Yang diketahuinya dan selalu menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya hanyalah bermain, membeli mainan, pergi ke taman bermain, dan jalan-jalan ke festifal besar yang diadakan di Konoha tanpa tahu maksud dari festifal tersebut.

"kelihatannya kau kebanyakan bermain. Sekali-sekali coba membaca buku-buku pengetahuan umum. Biar yang kau tahu bukan cuman main aja." komentar Fugaku, ada sedikit sindiran dari nada bicaranya. "jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa yang mukanya dipahat di tebing dekat akademi ninja."

Lagi-lagi Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Mereka itu adalah para hokage yang pernah memimpin Konoha." Mikoto kelihatannya makin tidak percaya dengan jawaban Minato.

"gimana caranya supaya bisa menjadi hokage?" tanya Minato lagi. Entah kenapa dia menjadi semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"ya harus berlatih terus dan menjadi kuat. Ninja terkuat di Konoha pasti akan jadi hokage." jelas Mikoto.

"sedang apa kalian disitu? Fugaku seharusnya kau segera berlatih." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Minato. Kepala keluarga klan Uchiha muncul dari balik pintu.

"_haii, otou-san_." Fugaku kembali ke tengah halaman luas di depan rumah utama klan Uchiha berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang juga mengikutinya ke tengah halaman.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu telah siap dalam posisi akan bertarung, mereka telah memasang kuda-kudanya.

Fugaku berlari melemparkan serangangan pada ayahnya. Namun serangan itu dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh sang ayah.

"gerakanmu terlalu lamban," kata ayahnya sambil menangkis tendangan yang diarahkan Fugaku. "perhatikan gerakan lawanmu!" ayahnya terus memberi kritikan dan intruksi sementara Fugaku sibuk menyerang. Berusaha mematahkan pertahanan ayahnya. Namun pada akhirnya sang ayah behasil memukul mundur Fugaku.

Fugaku terlempar ke belakang. Dia bangkit lagi dan kembali membentuk posisi siap untuk bertarung. Bola mata ayahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dengan pola yang mengelilingi titik tengah matanya.

"Minato! Ada apa?" Mikoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan Fugaku dan ayahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato yang memegang erat tangannya.

"mata itu..." Minato terpaku melihat mata merah kepala keluarga rumah utama klan Uchiha itu.

"oh sharinggan, itu jutsu khusus klan Uchiha. Ada apa dengan sharinggan?" Mikoto semakin heran melihat wajah bocah pirang yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Minato yang gementar memegang tangannya.

"sharingan..." mulut Minato sedikit gementar, membuat suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. Mikoto makin bingung melihat reaksi Minato.

Lagi-lagi kilasan-kilasan bayangan mengerikan terlihat olehnya. Kilasan bayangan yang dipenuhi oleh lautan darah. Segala hal terlihat berdarah dimatanya. Wanita yang terjatuh di lautan darah, pria yang memegang kunai berlumuran darah. Dan sepasang mata dibelakangnya...

"Minato! Kau baik-baik saja!" kali ini suara Mikoto terdengar sangat khawatir. Gadis itu telah melupakan latihan Fugaku yang tadi asyik ditontonnya. Dia merasakan suhu tangan Minato yang mulai panas.

"ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Fugaku dan ayahnya ternyata telah menghentikan kegiatan latihan mereka karena mendengar suara Mikoto yang terdengar sangat keras.

Mata sharingan itu kini menatap lekat-lekat padanya, membuatnya makin gementar. Kilasan bayangan mengerikan semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas olehnya. Pria yang berlumuran darah dengan kunai yang juga ternodai oleh cairan merah pekat itu. Dan seseorang lagi di belakangnya, seseorang dengan bola mata semerah darah. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya yang dialiri oleh darah merah padanya. Namun, sebelum tangan pria itu berhasil menggapainya...

Seseorang di belakangnya telah menusuk kunai yang lain di tengah dada pria itu. Membuat darah semakin banyak menghujaninya. Begitu pria itu terjatuh ke lautan darah didepannya. Sepasang mata yang tersembunyi di balik pria tadi terlihat jelas olehnya. Mata yang semerah darah, mata yang dingin dan tajam, mata seseorang yang telah membunuh.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekali, ia mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata itu menatapnya, dan mendekatinya. Dia ingin menghindar tapi kepala yang sakitnya bukan main, dan tubuhnya yang gementar dengan keringat dingin yang mengaliri tubuhnya membuatnya hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai dan disaat terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, dia melihat langkah kaki yang melewati lautan darah begitu saja. Dia melihat mata merah itu menatapnya, dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

_(flashback off)_

* * *

"Minato! Minato! Kau sudah siap belum? Kita sudah mau berangkat nih." suara Mikoto yang berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang di ketuk keras-keras membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ya, tunggu sebentar!" Minato segera meloncat dari ranjangnya, dan memasukan barang-barangnya asal-asalan kedalam tasnya.

"lama benar sih! _Otou-san, okaa-san, _dan _ojii-san_ sudah nunggu diluar tuh." omel Mikoto begitu Minato keluar kamar.

"_gomen na sai_, tadi aku mencari bukuku aku kelupaan menaruhnya dimana." kata Minato, kata-kata yang sangat lancar membuat siapapun tidak bisa mengetahui kebohongan dalam kalimatnya.

Diluar kedua orang tua Mikoto dan walinya memang sudah menunggu. Minato tidak segera memberitahu walinya tentang raportnya dan bahwa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia tahu untuk saat ini walinya tidak akan menanyakan nilai raportnya karena para Uchiha selain Mikoto sibuk mengobrol tentang organisasi kemiliteran ninja yang dipimpin oleh kepala keluarga utama.

Minato hanya bisa berharap walinya tidak menanyakannya di waktu makan malam. Jika itu sampai terjadi dia pasti akan membuang muka di hadapan para Uchiha, terutama Fugaku. Dulu dia pernah meminta Fugaku mengajarinya teknik ninja. Dia tidak menyukai tampang Fugaku yang sangat meremehkannya, karena itu dia bertekad keras untuk membuktikan dia bisa jauh lebih baik.

* * *

_(flasback on)_

"kau sudah baikan Minato?" Mikoto langsung menghampirinya begitu melihat Minato masuk ke ruang keluarga utama.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya, dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Keluarga Mikoto dan keluarga Fugaku sedang duduk beralaskan bantal di ruang besar berlantaikan kayu. Semua orang di dalam ruangan menatapnya, membuat Minato jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"kalau kau masih merasa kurang sehat, kembalilah istirahat di kamarmu." kata walinya. "badanmu tadi panas sekali."

"aku benar-benar sudah merasa sehat kok paman." kata Minato, tersenyum polos.

"kita pergi ke danau sekarang. Fugaku, Mikoto!" kepala keluarga klan Uchiha telah berdiri mendahului yang lainnya.

"_haii_" kata Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan mereka berdiri mengikuti sanng kepala keluarga keluar dari ruangan.

"ke danau? Ngapain Mikoto _nee-chan_ dan yang lainnya pergi ke danau?" tanya Minato pada walinya.

"mereka mau belajar jutsu dasar klan Uchiha." jawab pamannya singkat.

"jutsu dasar?" Minato lagi-lagi memasang tampang bingungnya.

"ya, teknik ninja yang harus dikuasai anggota klan Uchiha untuk diakui kelayakannya menjadi shinobi." jelas walinya.

"aku mau ikut!" Minato tiba-tiba berlari menyusul Mikoto. Mikoto yang menyadari bocah kecil itu menyusulnya tersenyum menyambut tangan Minato yang berusaha menggapainya. Walinya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak asuhnya itu. Dia juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan mengikuti Minato dibelakangnya.

Letak danau itu tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga utama. Tatakan kayu menjorok diatas danau. Kepala keluarga berdiri di ujung tatakan kayu itu. Di melipat tangannya, menyilang jari-jarinya dan membusungkan dadanya. Pipinya mendadak membesar, seperti orang yang sedang menahan muntah dan bersiap memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"_goukakyuu no jutsu_." dia akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Bukan berupa muntahan tapi api yang menjalar dan membentuk bola api raksasa. Minato tercengang melihatnya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat jutsu ninja.

"kumpulkan cakra api kalian dan tahan didada. Begitu merasa cakra kalian sudah maksimal hembuskan bola api dari mulut kalian sekuat tenaga." kata ayah Fugaku. Minato tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian mengikuti gerakan tadi. Namun, mereka hanya mampu menciptakan semburan bola api kecil.

Seharian itu Minato sibuk menonton ke dua anak Uchiha berlatih menggunakan goukakyuu no jutsu. Hingga akhirnya malam pun tiba, dan mereka kembali ke rumah keluarga utama.

* * *

"Minato, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" Mikoto berbicara dibalik selimutnya.

Minato memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "manamungkin, aku kan baru tujuh tahun. _Nee-chan_ punya?" Minato balas bertanya.

Mikoto mengangguk bersemangat. " ya! Ada menurutku dia cowok paling macho dan gentle"

"pasti Fugaku _nii-chan_." tebak Minato tepat pada sasaran.

"ya, benar! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mikoto makin bersemangat.

"mana aku tahu, aku gak peduli sama soal seperti itu, aku kan masih kecil." jawab Minato dengan tampang polosnya.

"huh! Kau benar-benar ga bisa ngerti perasaan cewek." Mikoto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"aku kan laki-laki bukan perempuan." kata Minato sambil berlalu. Melihat reaksi Minato yang datar Mikoto jadi memanyunkan mulutnya.

"_nee-chan_, bisakah aku menjadi ninja?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"eh? Entahlah. Tapi kalau kau belajar dan berlatih keras mungkin kau bisa,"jawab Mikoto. "kenapa kau mau menjadi ninja?"

"aku mau menjadi kuat. Supaya bisa menjaga orang-orang yang aku sayangi, supaya aku bisa jadi hokage. Seperti yang nee-chan bilang." kata Minato dengan penuh semangat. Ia telah mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kini ia duduk bersender di bantal ranjang yang empuk.

"memangnya siapa orang yang kau sayangi?" tanya Mikoto, gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"eh, emmm... Mikoto _nee-chan, ojii-san_ dan.." Minato memutar bola matanya keatas, ujung telunjuknya menyentuh bibir, berpikir. "semuanya! Aku mau melindungi semuanya!" katanya akhirnya.

"begitu ya, yasudah nanti minta izin _ojii-san_ dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya tidur." kata Mikoto. Gadis ini tertawa kecil melihat keluguan dan kepolosan Minato.

* * *

"_oji-san_, aku mau belajar jadi ninja, bisa ajari aku?" kata Minato keesokan paginya.

"kenapa kau mau jadi ninja?" walinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertunjukan latihan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"aku mau menjadi kuat, menjadi hokage." jawab Minato bersemangat. Walinya menatap bocah pirang itu lekat-lekat, dan sepersekian detik kemudian dia kembali menatap ke halaman. Fugaku dan Mikoto telah berhenti berlatih dan menghampiri mereka.

"baiklah, aku akan mengajari teknik dasarnya saja." walinya berdiri dan berjalan kehalaman. Minato mengikutinya.

"pertama, coba kau lempar kunai ini ke dahan pohon itu." walinya mengeluarkan kunai dari tas kecil yang melekat dibelakang celananya. Dia memperagakan gerakan sederhannya dan melempar kunai tepat ketengah dahan pohon.

Minato mencoba mengikutinya, dan...

**Tukk**

Kunai yang dilemparnya bahkan belum sampai semeter tingginya, tapi sudah jatuh ke tanah.

"hahaha! Cuman segitu kemampuanmu melempar kunai?" Fugaku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Fugaku-kun! Minato kan baru belajar, jadi wajar dong." bela Mikoto. Ia khawatir melihat wajah Minato yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang terhina dan tidak terima hinaan itu.

Walinya hanya menghela nafas dan memungut kunai yang terjatuh ke tanah. "apa boleh buat, kalau kau memang tidak bisa lebih baik jangan dipaksakan."

"se-sekarang aku memang gak bisa... Tapi kalau berlatih terus mungkin aku bisa. Aku mohon paman, aku benar-benar ingin jadi ninja!" kata Minato sedikit tebata-bata, bola matanya tertuju pada walinya, pandangan yang menyiratkan permohonan dan harapan yang sangat besar.

Walinya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi cara menghadapi kepala batu Minato.

"kau mau menjadi ninja? Kalau begitu gimana kalau kau coba bertarung denganku."

"Fugaku-kun! Dia masih kecil, mana bisa dia melawanmu." Mikoto menatap Fugaku lekat-lekat.

"ya, aku tahu itu. Tenang saja, aku gak akan melukainya. Aku gak akan pakai teknik atau jutsu apapun." kata Fugaku dengan santainya, dia telah kembali ketengah halaman.

Minato menatap bocah yang 3 tahun jauh lebih tua darinya dengan ragu-ragu.

"boleh juga, tapi jangan terlalu keras padanya Fugaku." kata walinya. Mikoto melotot pada pamannya, tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata pamannya. Namun pamannya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan keponakannya itu dan menariknya kembali ke teras.

Minato tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia belum pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Sementara dia sedang kebingungan Fugaku dengan santainya berdiri dihadapannya tanpa gaya persiapan bertarung yang dilihat Minato dalam setiap latihannya selama ini.

"ayo! Kau maju duluan" kata Fugaku dengan santainya. Minato segera meluncurkan serangan, ia memulainya dengan melemparkan tinjunya. Namun tinjunya berhenti sebelum mengenai Fugaku. Pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh Fugaku. Dia memutar bola matanya keatas, melihat senyuman sinis Fugaku.

"aaakh" Minato terhempas kebelakang karena hantaman Fugaku. Minato kembali berdiri dan meluncurkan serangan berulangkali dan hasilnya sama saja, kembali terhempas dan terjatuh. Semakin lama dia semakin sulit berdiri karena lecet pada kakinya.

"Fugaku-kun! Hentikan!" teriak Mikoto. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tinju yang dilemparkan Fugaku nyaris mengenai Minato, begitu mendengarkan teriakan Mikoto ia langsung membelokan tinjunya ke samping wajah Minato. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Minato. Ia dapat melihat mata bocah yang gementar ketakutan.

"maaf kelihatannya aku terlalu serius bertarung." dia menarik tinjunya. "mungkin wajar saja kau tidak bisa melawanku, ini baru latihan permulaan. Tapi, kalau kau langsung gementar begitu lawanmu menyerang, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja. Selain itu beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga langsung ketakutan cuma gara-gara melihat kunai. Padahal kunai senjata utama ninja."

Minato hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Dia masih duduk terpaku di bawah pohon tempat dia terduduk.

"kau, tidak apa-apa Minato-chan?" Mikoto berlari menghampirinya. Kekhawatiran tersirat diawajahnya. Minato mengangguk pelan, menerima uluran tangan Mikoto yang mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"sudah cukup sampai disini latihannya. Sudah waktunya makan siang." kata walinya.

* * *

"_onee-chan_ mau kemana? Aku mau ikut main." Minato menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang memasang sepatu.

"aku bukan bermain, aku mau berangkat sekolah." kata Mikoto.

"_nee-chan_ sekolah dimana?" tanya Minato. Dia belum pernah melihat Mikoto sekolah sebelumnya.

"tentu saja di akademi ninja." jawab Mikoto, "ini hari pertamaku sekolah."

"boleh aku ikut?" tanya Minato penuh harap.

"boleh saja, tapi kau harus menunggu diluar sekolah. Kau mau?"

"tidak masalah." Minato menganggukan kepala bersemangat.

"di dekat sekolah ada pohon yang ada ayunannya kau tunggu disana saja ya," kata Mikoto, "kalau istirahat nanti aku temani bermain."

Minato mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Begitu sampai di bawah pohon, Minato langsung duduk berayun.

"tunggu disini saja ya!" kata Mikoto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kearah dimana anak-anak seusianya membentuk beberapa kerumunan.

Minato memperhatikan gadis itu lenyap ke dalam salah satu ruangan di sekolah itu. Dia menunggu cukup lama. Bosan bermain ayunan dibawah pohon, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah.

Ada sekelompok murid yang sedang berlatih dilapangan dengan guru yang membimbing mereka. Minato diam-diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru tersebut. Setelah menerangkan materi pada murid-muridnya sang guru memperagan teknik-teknik ninja dan menyuruh murid-muridnya mengikutinya. Minato terus memperhatikannya, semakin lama dia semakin tertarik pada dunia ninja.

"Minato! Kau disini rupanya. Dari tadi aku mencarimu." tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Mikoto tepat dibelakangnya.

"eh, aku cuma mau lihat-lihat." kata Minato, ia membalikan badannya.

"aku sudah pulang, kita ke danau dulu yuk. Aku mau berlatih _goukakyuu no jutsu._"

Minato mengangguk dan mengikutinya pergi.

Begitu malam tiba, dia menunggu para Uchiha benar-benar tertidur lelap. Dia berencana berlatih memperagakan apa yang dipraktikan guru akademi ninja itu. Awalnya ia mencoba melompat setinggi mungkin di antara dua pohon. Pertama kali mencobanya, bahkan sebelum kakinya menyentuh batang pohon, dia langsung terjatuh ketanah. Namun dia tidak menyerah. Meskipun dia terus terjatuh-dan terjatuh lagi. Harus bisa! Aku tidak lemah! Tekadnya dalam hati.

Minato sedikit ngeri saat pertama kali memegang kunai yang dipinjamnya -tanpa izin- dari Mikoto. Dia kembali teringat kilasan mengerikan yang menghantuinya di halaman rumah utama dulu. Dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, melupakan ingatan mengerikan itu. Minato mencoba melemparkan satu kunai kepusat sasaran tembak. Sama seperti sebelumya, kunai terjatuh sebelum mengenai pusat sasaran tembak. Dia mencoba lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sampai dia benar-benar mampu melempar kunai itu tepat kes asaran tembak. Begitu berhasil mengenai sasaran tembak dia menambah satu lagi kunai dan terus berusaha melemparnya ke pusat sasaran tembak. Semakin lama kunai yang dilemparkannya semakin banyak.

Rutinitas ini terus berlanjut mengisi hari-hari berikutnya. Ikut Mikoto kesekolah, mengintip anak-anak yang lebih tua darinya belajar, menonton latihan Mikoto, mempelajari buku pelajaran Mikoto -secara diam-diam- dan mempraktikan apa yang telah dipelajarinya di tengah malam. Awalnya, dia masih merasa ngeri melihat mata sharinggan yang diperlihatkan ayah Mikoto saat melatih anaknya. Tapi lama-lama dia menjadi terbiasa. Ketakutan karena trauma yang dialaminnya semakin lama memudar.

Hobinya bermain dan membeli mainan telah berganti menjadi berlatih dan membaca buku pengetahuan ninja di perpustakaan besar milik Uchiha dan buku-buku Mikoto. Semakin lama berlatih, perkembangannya makin pesat. Bahkan dia mampu mendahului Mikoto dalam menguasai _goukakyuu no jutsu__._

_(flasback off)_

* * *

Dia terus berlatih, berlatih dan belatih serta belajar tanpa henti, untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari walinya dan keluarga uchiha yang lain. Awalnya dia berharap dengan memperlihatkan nilai hasil ujian kenaikan kelasnya dapat mengubah pandangan mereka padanya –terutama walinya-. Namun kenyataannya, sekarang dia pulang meninggalkan sekolah dengan tangan kosong. semua perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia, pikirnya.

Mereka memasuki gerbang berlambangkan api diatas kipas klan Uchiha. Di dalam gerbang terlihat halaman besar yang luas dengan kolam ikan di salah satu tepinya. Air mancur mengalir melalu bambu-bambu kecil yang disusun bertingkat dan berkelok. Sebuah pohon besar berdiri memayungi tepi kolam. Di bawah pohon itu ia dulu pernah gementar ketakutan melihat ujung kunai yang mengarah padanya. Di bawah pohon itu dia terduduk kaku dan nyaris terkena tinju Fugaku, dan dibawah pohon itu dia mulai mengenal dunia ninja.

"kalian sudah datang! _Otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ sudah menunggu kalian." seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang sebahu yang tadinya duduk di tepi teras telah menghampiri mereka. "hai Mikoto-chan, lama tidak bertemu. Kau kelihatan makin cantik dan dewasa."

"eh, hai Fugaku-kun. Kau juga kelihatan makin dewasa." Mikoto sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Dia tidak mau Fugaku melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu malu mendengar pujian yang jarang-jarang keluar dari mulut saudara jauhnya ini.

"kalian sudah datang rupanya. Lama tidak melihat kalian, kalian sudah semakin besar Mikoto, Minato." ayah Fugaku ternyata telah berada didepan pintu. "ayo, silahkan masuk. Istriku sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk kita."

Ayah Fugaku mendahului mereka ke ruang makan. Berbagai makanan lezat tersaji dengan indah dan rapih. Makan malam dimulai dengan obrolan hangat. Mikoto dan Fugaku mendikusikan teknik-teknik baru yang sudah mereka pelajari setelah menjadi genin dan berbagi cerita pengalaman menarik bersama tim genin mereka. Sedangkan orang dewasa sibuk berdiskusi hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan mereka dan pemerintahan. Minato sama sekali tidak megerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka dan tidak peduli. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian terakhir dikelasnya. Ia benar-benar berharap walinya tidak menanyakannya di acara makan malam ini.

"jadi, kalian belum mendapatkan misi apapun untuk menambah pengalaman kalian?" tanya ayah Mikoto.

"belum, aku masih sibuk berlatih menyempurnakan teknik api ku dan sharingan." jawab Mikoto.

"aku juga sama." sahut Fugaku. Sampai saat ini mereka berdua memang belum berhasil menggunakan goukakyuu no jutsu dengan sempurna. Minato yang juga sudah berlatih dan mempelajari teknik dasar jauh lebih dalam sebelum dia masuk asrama ninja telah menguasainya dengan sempurna. Dia bisa menguasainya lebih dulu, merupakan hasil dari latihan tengah malamnya. Menurutnya, Fugaku dan Mikoto sampai sekarang masih belum benar-benar menguasai teknik pengendalian api itu dengan sempurna karena mereka tidak benar-benar memahaminya. Sebelum dia menggunakan teknik itu, dia sudah memahami sepenuhnya dasar penggunaannya. Tetntu saja anggota Uchiha didalam rumah itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau dia sudah menguasai teknik itu dengan sempurna, dia selalu berlatih ditengah malam.

"bagaimana hasil ulanganmu? Hari ini pembagian raportkan? Kau belum memperlihatkannya padaku." kata-kata yang sudah ditunggunya dan dia berharap tidak dikatakan walinya akhirnya muncul.

"aku tidak tahu, kata sensei raportku masih dipegang hokage! Dia menyuruhku mengambilnya bersama paman besok." Minato tidak berani mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya, terutama di hadapan seluruh anggota Uchiha di ruangan itu.

"di hokage? Bukannya biasanya dibagikan langsung ke murid? Kenapa raportmu masih di hokage?" tanya walinya.

"aku tidak tahu." Minato hanya bisa menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dab jawabannya baru akan didapatnya besok. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu datangnya hari esok. Menunggu sang hokage memberikan penjelasan kenapa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah, dan bersiap untuk menghadapi kekecewaan walinya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Tadaima: aku pulang.**

**haii: ya, baik**

**sore wa nan desuka?: apa itu?**

**_goukakyuu no jutsu: jurus bola api_**

* * *

**hai minna-san!**

**maaf ya saya terlambat update chapter kali ini.**

**gomen na sai...**

**mungkin untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya akan saya update seseuai dengan janji saya di chapter pertama.**

**well, ujian sudah selesai, dan saya harus kembali menjalani 10 jam bersekolah seperti biasa, ditambah lagi peer yang menumpuk. so, saya cuma bisa nulis fanfic waktu istirahat aja. jadi mohon maklum ya...**

**saya sadar kalau penggunaan bahasa dan cara penulisan saya masih kacau balau. dan selama seminggu ini saya berusaha memperbaikinya, tapi mungkin masih ada kesalahan lain. karena itu saya mohon untuk masukan dan sarannya. kalau ternyata masih ada kesalahan dan ada yang tidak kalian suka tolong kasih tahu saya ya.. supaya bisa jadi bahan pelajaran untuk penulisan selanjutnya.**

**kirimin saran, kritikan dan masukan kalian lewat review ya..**

**arigatou gozaimasu ^_^**


	6. his performance

Ruangan bundar itu besar dan berlangit-langit tinggi. Di hadapannya sang hokage duduk di kursi empuknya membelakangi jendela. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi ruang kerja hokage.

"_o hairi_!" kata Haruzen pada dua orang yang berdiri di lorong pintu. Mereka melangkahi gerbang pintu itu.

"bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tahu kau tidak perlu bersekolah lagi Minato?" katanya tersenyum. Minato sedikit tersinggung mendengar ini.

"tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya?" tidak ada keterkejutan di nada suara walinya. Seolah hal itu adalah hal yang wajar dan sudah seharusnya terjadi. Minato semakin terpukul mengetahui reaksi walinya itu. Walinya menghembuskan nafas panjang, menatapnya sekilas.

"ya, dia tidak dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya hokage ke tiga terlebih pada Minato dibandingkan pada walinya.

"aku rasa anak ini terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Apa boleh buat, kelihatannya dia memang tidak berbakat." kata walinya. Minato sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, matanya memandang petakan lantai tempat dia berpijak.

"menurutmu begitukah? Minato, apa kau tidak memperlihatkannya pada walimu?" kali ini pertanyaannya jelas diarahkan padanya.

"memperlihatkan apa?" Minato menjadi kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"hmm, kelihatannya tidak," guman Hiruzen, dia beranjak dari kursi empuknya. "bukannya tidak berbakat. Menurutku, anak ini justru sangat berbakat." dia perlahan meninggalkan mejanya, mendekati Minato."tapi terkadang justru mereka yang sangat berbakat membutuhkan perjalanan panjang untuk menemukan bakatnya."

Baik Minato maupun walinya, sama-sama tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Hiruzen telah berada tepat di hadapan Minato. Dia membungkukan badannya sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Minato. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

"_omedatou_, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi ninja." kata-kata ini bergaung di dalam ruangan besar itu, membuat Minato terbelalak tidak percaya. Dalam sekejap suasana di ruangan itu terasa berubah.

"me-menjadi ninja?" Minato tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"menjadi ninja? Tapi Minato baru 1 tahun di asram ninja, umurnya baru 10 tahun. Apa anda tidak salah _sandaime-sama_?" walinya juga bereaksi sama seperti Minato. Matanya bergantian menatap Minato lalu hokage ketiga.

"memang usianya baru 10 tahun dan rata-rata anak yang lulus asrama ninja ketika mereka berumur 12 tahun ke atas. Tapi biar bagaimanapun bukan umur yang menentukan seseorang layak menjadi ninja atau tidak. Sampai sejauh mana kemampuannya lah yang menentukan layak tidaknya menjadi seorang shinobi." jelas sang hokage. "aku telah melihat kemampuan anak ini. Dan aku rasa dia memang layak menjadi ninja di usianya saat ini."

"tapi, aku kan tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa." Minato membuka mulutnya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tua dihadapannya itu.

"benarkah? Menurutku justru sebaliknya. Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau soal ujian yang kau kerjakan adalah soal ujian untuk kelulusan, dan di ujian praktik yang terakhir kau telah memperlihatkan teknik persyaratan untuk menjadi ninja tingkat genin," Hiruzen sedikit mengacak rambut Minato. "selain itu kemampuanmu melempar kunai, menurutku sudah melampaui kemampuan ninja-ninja tingkat genin."

Minato tercengang mendengarnya. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa gurunya selalu memberikan soal ujian yang terpisah dan selalu diberikan yang terakhir padanya.

"anda bercanda? Memberikan soal ujian kelulusan untuk anak yang baru setahun belajar di akademi ninja, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya walinya, semakin tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"awalnya aku pikir juga begitu, aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik. Jika dia tidak mampu mengerjakannya dia akan tetap naik ke kelas berikutnya dengan nilai-nilai sebelumnya sebagai pengganti nilai ujian kenaikan kelas, jika dia hanya mampu menyelesaikan beberapa soal dengan baik aku berpikir, mungkin tidak masalah kalau dia dinaikan ke kelas 3," hokage menatap Minato dengan penuh kekaguman. "tapi perkiraanku salah, anak ini bahkan mampu menyelesaikan semua soal dengan sangat mudah. Jadi aku pikir melanjutkan sekolah sama sekali tidak layak untuknya. Hadiah yang paling pantas ia dapatkan adalah kelulusan."

Hiruzen kembali berjalan ke mejanya, mengambil sesuatu di lacinya dan menaruhnya diatas mejanya.

"lebih baik kau melihat sendiri nilai-nilainya, dan ini ijazahnya." dia menyodorkan sebuah gulungan, beberapa lembar kertas, dan sebuah buku bersampul merah ke depan meja.

"sejujurnya, aku sedikit kecewa dengan penampilanmu di hari terakhir." komentar hokage ketiga lagi. Sementara wali Minato sibuk memeriksa raportnya. Minato sudah tahu akan hal ini. "padahal aku berharap dapat melihat kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"maaf hokage-sama, tapi hanya itu yang saya bisa." kata Minato, nada suara dan mimiknya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"mungkin saat ini kau memang belum menyadarinya, tapi kedepannya nanti aku yakin kau pasti akan mengetahui bakat luar biasa dalam dirimu. Menurutku itu adalah bakat paling langka dan paling sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak dengan bakat seperti itu." untuk kesekian kalinya Haruzen Sarutobi membuat bocah pirang itu kebingungan.

Bakat langka? Apa maksudnya? Rasanya dia tidak punya bakat istimewa apapun.

"terimakasih sandaime-sama, kalau begitu saya mohon izin untuk pergi." pria berambut hitam itu membungkukan badannya dengan penuh hormat kepada sang hokage. "Minato, ayo beri hormat pada hokage!" dia kembali merapihkan gulungan ijazah, sertifikat ninja genin, raport Minato dan beberapa berkas berisi keterangan perkembangan pendidikan Minato.

"_hai,sumimasen_." Minato yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku, membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat. Dan mengikuti walinya menuju pintu besar di ruangan itu.

"oh ya! Mulai besok kau akan belajar menjalani tahap genin bersama guru jouninmu. Aku sudah mendapat konfirmasinya. Kau harus menemuinya besok di daerah latihan bagian timur desa." kata Haruzen, sebelum Minato melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"_hai,kashikorimashita_" Minato membungkukan badannya untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali memutar badannya memunggungi hokage.

* * *

Minato mendongkak ke atas melihat wajah walinya dengan penuh harap. Namun, walinya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menyadari tatapan anak asuhnya. Dia melihat ke toko aksesoris di pinggir jalan. Dulu walinya mengajaknya bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto berbelanja di toko itu, sebagai hadiah kelulusan mereka. Tapi, bukan karena mau berbelanja di toko itu dia menatap walinya penuh harap. Dia sudah lama menantikan pengakuan dari walinya, dan membuktikan kalau dia bisa menjadi seorang shinobi. Dia berharap walinya memberi hadiah kelulusannya seperti dia memberikan hadiah kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto dulu, atau setidaknya mengatakan selamat atau pujian untuk prestasinya.

'Baka!apa yang aku pikirkan?! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi' Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran -yang dia anggap- sangat kekanak-kanakannya. Walinya yang melihat tingkah bocah pirang yang menggenggam tangannya menjadi heran sendiri melihatnya.

"apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau beli?" tanya walinya tiba-tiba.

"eh? _Nani_?" Minato sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ditanyakan walinya.

"kau mau beli sesuatu? Kalau ada aku belikan sekarang. Untuk hadiah kelulusanmu." walinya memperjelas kalimatnya.

"emmm, aku mau beli buku," Minato tersenyum polos. "boleh aku beli buku disana?" Minato menunjuk sebuah toko buku besar di perempatan jalan.

"ya, tentu." jawab walinya. Minato tersenyum lebar dan melepas genggaman walinya. Ia telah berlari memasuki toko buku itu dan menyusuri setiap barisan rak buku.

"sepertinya buku cerita dongeng ada di barisan situ." walinya menunjuk ke rak dibagian kiri ujung.

"aku tidak mau membeli buku dongeng, aku mau beli buku petunjuk dasar genin." kata Minato. Walinya sangat heran melihat perubahan anak ini. Biasanya, setiap kali pergi ket oko buku dia pasti akan mencari buku-buku cerita dongeng atau komik.

Minato kecil sangat menyukai cerita dongeng yang bertema petualangan dan heroisme seperti dongeng tentang seekor anak elang yang kehilangan keluarganya karena ulah seekor singa. Anak elang itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya terbang, orang tuanya meninggalkannya sebelum sempat mengajarinya terbang. namun dia terus berusaha untuk bisa menggunakan sayapnya. Sampai akhirnya dia mampu terbang secepat kilat dan mengalahkan singa dengan ibunya sering menceritakan dongeng ini padanya -sekali pun dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah ibunya dengan jelas- dongeng itu satu-satunya ingatan buram yang masih diingatnya tentang ibunya.

"ketemu!" Minato melompat-lompat disalah satu rak buku yang cukup tinggi, dia tidak mampu menggapainya. Walinya akhirnya turun tangan.

"ini bukan buku petunjuk dasar genin. Ini buku genin tingkat lanjut." kata walinya, membolak balik buku tebal yang masih terbungkus rapat dengan plastik tersebut.

"tapi, aku mau itu..." Minato memasang mimik memohon yang sangat polos dan manja.

"baiklah, ada lagi?"

"emmm.. Ah iya!" Minato berlari ke barisan rak yang tadi ditunjuk walinya dan kembali dengan beberapa buku cerita dan komik. Walinya menghela nafas, ternyata anak ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

* * *

"itu punya siapa? Kau ga boleh menggunakannya sebelum lulus ujian genin." komentar Mikoto begitu Minato dan walinya kembali kerumah utama klan Uchiha. Seluruh anggota keluarga di dalam rumah itu berkumpul untu makan siang.

"eh? Ini punyaku sendiri kok. Aku kan sudah lulus." jelas Minato. Minato melahap makanannya sementara semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali walinya menghentikan gerakan makannya. Fugaku tersedak mendengar kata-kata Minato.

"apa? lulus? Konyol benar, kau kan baru sepuluh tahun. Butuh waktu dua tahun lagi untukmu lulus." Fugaku terkikik dengan nada mengejek.

"benar kok! Hokage-_sama_ sendiri yang mengatakannya dan mengikatnya di kepalaku." Minato memegang ikat pelindung kepalanya. "tanya saja pada paman!"

"memang benar, hokage-_sama _meluluskannya." walinya memperlihatkan ijazah Minato.

"mustahil! Diusianya yang sekarang ini.." kata ayah Mikoto.

"beneran? Paman boleh aku lihat raport Minato?" Mikoto telah merebut ijazah Minato dari pamannya.

"ya tentu saja." pamannya menyodorkan buku bersampul merah pada Mikoto. Mikoto memeriksa raport Minato dan tercengang melihat angka 100 yang tertera dengan rapi dari mata pelajaran atas sampai bawah. "wow, kau mengalahkan nilai Fugaku! Bagaimana kau dapat nilai sebagus ini?" Mikoto menatap Minato tidak percaya.

"konyol!" Fugaku juga mengintip nilai raport Minato dari balik bahu Mikoto.

"bagaimana dia bisa lulus secepat itu?" tanya ayah Fugaku pada wali Minato.

"entahlah, san-daime memberinya soal ujian kelulusan, dan katanya dia mampu memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi genin di ujian praktik." jelas sang wali. Dia menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Minato, membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"mau berlatih bersamaku? Aku mau tahu sejauh mana kemampuanmu." Fugaku telah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Seperti biasa dia memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya yang sangat meremehkan Minato.

"_daijoubu_." kata Minato dengan tenangnya. Dia balas tersenyum dengan polosnya. Mikoto memandang wajah kedua anak laki-laki itu bergantian, kekhawatiran tersirat diwajahnya. Minato dan anggota Uchiha lainnya telah mengosongkan piring makan siang mereka.

Baik Fugaku maupun Minato telah beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Para orang dewasa juga beranjak dari meja makan untuk melihat latihan mereka. Mikoto meragukan pertarungan ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja, mengingat pertarungan pertama Fugaku dan Minato dulu. Akhirnya, ia beranjak dari mejanya dan mengikuti mereka.

"kau maju duluan!" kata Fugaku. Seperti saat pertarungan mereka yang pertama. Fugaku sama sekali tidak memasang sikap siap kuda-kudanya. Dia berdiri dengan sangat santainya dengan tangan diselipkan di saku.

"baiklah." Minato berlari menyerang Fugaku. Awalnya Fugaku bermaksud menangkis serangannya. Hanya beberapa detik lagi dia yakin dia akan menangkis serangan Minato sebelum dia merasakan udara kosong. Dia terbelalak kaget, sebelum dia sempat memutar tubuhnya kebelakang...

"aakh!" punggung Fugaku menubruk pohon dibelakangnya. Anggota Uchiha lain yang menontonnya tercengang melihat gerakan Minato yang secepat kilat.

"kelihatannya kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, Fugaku nii-san." komentar Minato, kali ini dia yang berdiri santai dengan tangan dimasukan ke sakunya. Fugaku kembali berdiri dengan susah payah.

"boleh juga! Kelihatannya aku harus bertarung serius sekarang." Fugaku menghapus tetesan darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Kali ini Fugaku yang menyerang lebih dulu. Dia berlari, melompat dan meluncurkan beberapa kunai pada Minato namun gagal. Minato menangkis kunai dengan sangat mudah, bahkan tanpa menggunakan satupun kunai miliknya. Dia menangkis dengan kunai yang berhasil ditangkapnya dengan telunjuknya lebih dulu.

Fugaku meluncurkan serangan dari belakang,Minato dengan mudah menghindarinya dan balik menyerang Fugaku. Fugaku tidak bisa menghindari serangan Minato yang sangat cepat. Lagi-lagi dia terhempas ke tanah, kali ini jauh lebih keras. Beberapa goresan menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya karena gesekan dengan tanah.

Dia kembali bangkit, matanya sharingan yang akhirnya berhasil digunakannya muncul. Ia tahu kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan bocah pirang itu. Dia kembali berlari dan melompat ke udara. Tangannya membentuk segel tangan.

"_goukakyuu no jutsu_." dia menghembuskan bola api besar dari udara membuat segala hal disekelilingnya terbakar.

"Minato-chan!." jerit Mikoto histeris, bayangan menyaksikan tubuh Minato yang terbakar terlalap api menghantui pikirannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian muncul seseorang dari gumpalan bola api, ia terlempar ke kolam ikan yang cukup besar untuk seseorang berendam di dalamnya. Awalnya Mikoto mengira itu Minato, namun begitu orang itu berusaha untuk berdiri dia tahu perkiraannya salah.

"Fugaku! _dekikkonai_?!" Mikoto terbelalak menatap Fugaku yang basah kuyup. Luka-luka bakar mewarnai tubuhnya.

"Minato sudah menghindar kurang dari tiga detik sebelum bola api itu mengenainya dan menyerang Fugaku dari belakang, membuatnya terlempar kedalam bola api ciptaanya sendiri." jelas ayah Mikoto yang kini menggunakan sharingannya, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Kalau pertarungan ini terus dilanjutkan Fugaku bisa terluka semakin parah dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah mati.

"aku rasa sudah cukup sampai disini latihannya, Fugaku kau harus mengobati luka-lukamu!" kata ayah Fugaku dengan cukup keras. Namun Fugaku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata ayahnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku masih akan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan bocah ini. Mana bisa aku kalah dari bocah seperti dia!" Fugaku ngotot dan tetap berjalan kembali ke tengah medan pertarungannya, bersiap untuk menyerang Minato lagi. Minato berdiri dengan sangat tenang dibawah pohon diseberang kolam.

"aku dengar mata itu bisa membaca gerakan lawan 3 detik lebih cepat. Tapi bagaimana kalau gerakan itu berdurasi satu detik? Masih bisakan nii-san melihatnya?" tanya Minato tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Fugaku sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia terfokus pada rencana penyerangannya selanjutnya.

"yah, tidak ada gunanya menanyakan itu. Sekalipun kau mampu membaca secepat apapun gerakan lawan, tapi jika tidak mampu bergerak secepat lawan, kemampuan mata itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya." lanjut Minato dengan sikap santai.

"Fugaku-kun sudahlah, hentikan! Jangan memaksakan diri!" Mikoto makin histeris melihat kerabat jauhnya yang penuh luka. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, Fugaku kembali melancarkan serangan pada Minato, lagi-lagi serangannya hanya mengenai udara kosong. Minato sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menghantamnya lebih dulu sebelum serangan Fugaku mengenainya. Dia melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan di udara dan membuat luka di tubuh Fugaku makin banyak. Fugaku akhirnya kembali terhempas ketanah, Minato mengeluarkan satu kunainya dan melompat ke udara

"Minato hentikan! Fugaku-kun..!" Mikoto telah berlari kearah Fugaku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah hal itu bisa melindungi Fugaku. Namun sebuah kunai telah terlanjur dilemparkan Minato dan dalam waktu singkat satu kunai itu telah meluncurkan ribuan serangan.

Minato kini berdiri gementar melihat akibat dari ulahnya. Dia nyaris membunuh Fugaku dan Mikoto, atau lebih tepatnya anggota Uchiha di rumah itu, kecuali para ibu yang hanya berdiri dengan kengerian yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"_tou-san, ji-san_.." Mikoto melihat ayah dan dua pamannya berdiri dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dia duduk gementar dalam pelukan Fugaku yang berusaha melindunginya dari serangan ribuan kunai itu. Ke tiga pria itu telah berusaha menangkis serangan kunai Minato yang bertubi-tubi untuk melindungi dua anak Uchiha itu. Tapi mustahil bisa memangkas seluruh serangan kunai yang berlipat ganda sampai ribuan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

"_gomennasai_! A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk... Aku tidak tahu akan ja- jadi seperti ini." Minato telah bersujud menghadap para Uchiha dihadapannya. "a-aku hanya mau mencoba teknik baru yang aku kuasai, tapi aku tidak tahu akan beresiko besar seperti ini. Aku mohon, maaf aku!" kata Minato terbata-bata, dia tahu hal yang dilakukannya tadi sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"aku harap alasan yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku tidak akan menjamin kau bisa tetap bersenang-senang di dalam rumah anggota klan kami, jika kau sampai menghabisi nyawa putra tunggalku." kata sang kepala keluarga tajam.

"tolong maafkan anak ini, aku rasa dia benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya dia hanya bocah sepuluh tahun." wali Minato membunkuk serendah yang dia bisa dihadapan kepala keluarga.

"kali ini aku maafkan, tapi kalau sampai hal ini terulang lagi, aku akan memberlakukan peringatanku tadi." kata kepala keluarga dengan penuh wibawa.

"Mikoto, Fugaku! Kalian baik-baik saja?" ibu kedua anak Uchiha itu berlari menghampiri anak-anaknya. Kengerian bercampur kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajah mereka. Baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto mengangguk dengan tubuh gementaran. Walaupun ayah dan paman mereka telah berusaha melindungi mereka sekuat tenaga, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menangkal seribu kunai yang beluncuran dalam waktu kurang dari 5 ayah dan kedua paman mereka tidak datang melindungi mereka, kedua anak itu mungkin sudah mati.

"bagaimana bisa kau bergerak secepat itu? Selain itu teknik barusan, bukankah itu teknik ninja tingkat tinggi? Mustahil guru di akademi ninja mengajarimu sampai sejauh itu, siapa yang mengajarimu?" Fugaku berhasil mengatasi ketakutan dan gementar yang melandanya. Dia membiarkan ibunya mengobati luka-lukanya dengan teknik penyembuhan, sementara ibu Mikoto mencari obat-obatan didalam rumah.

"guruku memang tidak pernah mengajariku teknik-teknik bertarung seperti itu, tapi Fugaku _nii-san_ dan Mikoto _nee-chan_ yang mengajariku." jawab Minato.

"hah? Kami mengajarimu teknik-teknik mengerikan itu? Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan itu. Bagaimana denganmu Mikoto-san?" Fugaku melirik Mikoto. Mikoto menggeleng kepalanya sedikit, dia masih syok dengan kejadian mengerikan tadi.

"kalian memang gak pernah mengajariku secara langsung, tapi aku selalu belajar dari latihan kalian." jelas Minato. "semenjak pertarungan kita yang pertama, aku mulai mencari tahu segala hal tentang ninja, aku sering memperhatikan kalian berlatih dan mempelajari latihan kalian, termasuk latihan melempar kunai. Dari melihat kalian berlatih melempar kunai, aku tahu tiga hal utama yang didapat dan harus dikuasai saat melempar dan menangkis kunai. Pertama ketelitian, kedua nalar, dan ketiga kecepatan." Minato memperlihat kan tiga jari kanannya.

"tanpa ketelitian kau tidak bisa menembak kunai tepat kesasaran. Tanpa nalar kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui serangan yang di arahkan padamu. Dan tanpa kecepatan kau hanya akan terluka jika gerakanmu terlalu lamban menangkis kunai-kunai yang meluncur kearahmu." jelas Minato, seolah-olah ia telah menghafal seluruh kalimat dalam paragraf bukunya.

"jadi kesimpulannya dengan berlatih melempar dan menangkis kunai dapat mengasah penalaran, ketelitian dan kecepatanmu. Semakin banyak dan cepat kunai yang meluncur kearahmu, semakin banyak kunai yang berhasil kau tangkis dan semakin banyak kunai yang mengenai pusat sasaran tembak, semakin cepat juga gerakanmu dan semakin tajam nalar dan ketelitianmu," dia terus melanjutkan penjelasannya. "dengan kecepatan yang dapat kau lakukan saat menangkis kunai, kau bisa mengaplikasikannya ke dalam strategi bertarung."

"tapi, _kunai kagebunshin no jutsu itu_, seharusnya hanya ninja tingkat tinggi yang mampu melakukannya." kata Fugaku, tidak percaya.

"eh? Benarkah? Emm aku tidak tahu. Aku mempelajari _kagebunshin no jutsu_, dan aku berpikir kalau kau bisa membuat duplikat dirimu dengan membagi chakramu mungkin kau bisa memodifikasinya ke suatu benda. Dengan melemparkan kunai yang telah dialiri chakra dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membagi chakra yang mengalir dikunai untuk menciptakan _bhushin_, lawan tidak akan mungkin bisa mengelak." jelas Minato lagi.

"kau memguasainya tanpa seorangpun yang mengajarimu?" kali ini ayah Mikoto yang membuka mulutnya.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya membuat Uchiha makin masih terduduk gementar. Ibunya telah mengambil obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Dia terpaku melihat bocah pirang tidak yakin bocah pirang itu benar-benar bocah yang dikenalnya. Bocah pirang yang dulu merengek agar ditemani bermain. Bocah manja yang selalu ingin mengikutinya, bocah yang gementar ketakutan saat melihat kunai dan sharingan, yang akan menangis begitu disakiti.

Yang berdiri dihadapannya kini adalah sosok yang sangat tenang, tanpa rasa takut dan senyuman lembut yang terlihat datar. Entah mengapa senyuman lembut itu terlihat sangat mengerikan untuknya.

Tidak hanya Mikoto, pamannya juga tidak mampu mengatakan apapun melihat kecerdasan luar biasa anak yang diadopsinya. Dia teringat kata-kata hokage di kantornya.

_'Terkadang justru mereka yang sangat berbakat membutuhkan perjalanan panjang untuk menemukan bakatnya'_

_'Menurutku itu adalah bakat paling langka dan paling sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak dengan bakat seperti itu'_

Sosok anak laki-laki yang kini dihadapanya benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok anak kecil yang diadobsinya 5 tahun lalu. Yang gementar ketakutan saat pertama kali memasuki rumahnya, yang langsung terjatuh pingsan begitu mengalami depresi, dan tidak mau berbicara atau mengatakan apapun selama nyaris setahun lamanya.

Dia ingat bagaimana minato yang baru berumur 5 tahun menyendiri di pojok kamarnya dengan ekspresi gementar ketakutan, dia tahu saat itu bocah kecil itu sedang membayangkan kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya. Dulu bocah itu nyaris selalu berteriak dan terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpinya, saat itu suhu badannya akan naik dia memanggil dokter untuk menyembuhkannya, dia tidak bisa membawanya kerumah sakit karena minato akan langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi orang yang semua dokter yang pernah menyembuhkannya hanya bisa memberi obat penenang, obat penurun panas dan obat untuk mengatasi sakit kepala atau obat pencuci otak untuk meringankan beban pikirannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya, karena itu sama sekali bukan penyakit melainkan luka hati yang membuatnya depresi berat. Luka di hati jauh lebih sulit disembuhkan dibandingkan luka fisik atau penyakit apapun, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengobatinya kecuali dia sendiri yang berusaha mengobatinya. Sampai akhirnya, anak itu –yang entah bagaimana- benar-benar melupakan masalalunya, melupakan kenangan tetang keluarganya.

Setahun setelah tinggal di rumah salah satu klan uchiha, perlahan-lahan minato mulai membuka diri, kembali membuka mulutya dan mulai bermain layaknya bocah 6 tahun seusianya.

Dan kini, anak itu telah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat. Dia nyaris berhasil membunuh mereka hanya dalam satu serangan. Di usianya yang masih sedini ini! apa jadinya dia kelak?apa yang akan terjadi seandainya dia tahu kenyataan dari masa lalunya? Akankah dia membunuhnya? Akankah dia mampu menghadapi kemarahannya? Tidak! Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan itu. Dia harus menanggung semua resikonya. Resiko memasukan anak itu ke dalam klan Uchiha, resiko membiarkan anak itu belajar menjadi ninja dan menyekolahkannya sampai anak itu menjadi sekuat ini. Jika bocah pirang itu sampai mengetahuinya dan dia tidak bisa melawannya mungkin dia akan kehilangan segalanya, tapi justru dengan begitu semua kesalahan yang tak bisa ditembusnya mungkin akan terbayar. Dia harus siap menerima resikonya...

**TBC**

* * *

**_o hairi: masuklah_**

**_omedatou: selamat_**

**_hai,sumimasen: ya, permisi_**

**_hai,kashikorimashita: baik, aku mengerti_**

**_Nani: apa?_**

**_daijoubu:baiklah/ boleh saja_**

**_dekikkonai: bagaimana bisa/mungkin_**

**_bhushin: bayangan/ duplikat_**

* * *

**hora minna san!**

**well, akhirnya chapter 6 berhasil update**

**oh ya chapter 6 ini juga untuk memuaskan permintaan haru-chan yang udah berbaik hati memberi masukan kepada saya.**

**plus saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk namikaze lily-san dan Minato ootsutsuki-san untuk sarannya. dan juga para fanfic readers lainnya (yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu persatu) yang me-review fic ini.**

**kelihatannya masih banyak kekurangan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang harus saya perbaiki, saya mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini.**

**saya harap kedepan saya bisa jauh lebih baik dalam penulisan.**

**please, jika menemukan kekurangan atau sesuatu yang gak kalian suka kirimin kritikan dan saran kalian ya... ^-^**

**read and review**

**arigatou gozaimasu**


	7. Tim Jiraiya

"Kalau begini terus jadi serasa kayak kencan ya."

Seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit gelap tersenyum menggoda anak gadis di sebelahnya.

"Haah? Siapa yang mau kencan denganmu! Lebih baik aku mati saja deh," gadis itu memasang tampang jijik. "Lagian apa kau tuli atau jangan-jangan kau Amnesia?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku gak tuli tuh, apalagi Amnesia."

"Kalau gitu pasti kau ingat apa yang dulu _sensei_ bilang dong."

Gadis itu melemparkan pandangan menyelidik pada temannya.

"Kayaknya dulu setiap hari _sensei_ selalu ngoceh didepan kelas. Memangnya kapan?"

Bocah laki-laki itu sengaja memasang tampang bodoh yang menyindir. Gadis di dekatnya makin kesal melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Waktu hari terakhir kita di akademi ninja," jelas si gadis galak. "Ada satu orang lagi yang ditambahin di kelompok kita."

"Benar juga! Aku harap dia cewek cantik yang feminim, tentunya yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan dirimu yang kebanyakan sifat jeleknya."

Bocah berkulit gelap itu semakin gencar menggoda temannya, ia justru senang melihat gadis itu marah.

"Kau ingin kuhabisi ya?"

Gadis itu memperlihatkan tampang monsternya dan kepalan tinju yang siap dilayangkan.

"Wah,wah,wah! Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih ternyata." terdengar suara lain dibelakang mereka.

"Enak saja! Siapa bilang dia pacarku! Sampai matipun aku ga... KYAAA!"

Begitu si gadis membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Dia langsung terjatuh ke belakang dalam posisi terduduk. Matanya terbelalak ketakutan sekaligus kaget.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan kayak gitu? Memangnya ada mons... MONSTER!"

Anak berkulit gelap itu juga ikut terjengkang ke belakang begitu membalikkan badannya, wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari wajah si gadis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut monster bocah? Berani sekali kau!" Suara menggelegar keluar dari mulut katak raksasa.

Katak itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan bangunan apapun, pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka jadi terlihat seperti sekumpulan semak-semak rumput jika dibandingkan dengan kaki super besar si katak. Sebuah rompi biru gelap yang mampu memayungi lima kompleks perumahan besar sekaligus, membungkus badannya.

"Sudahlah Gamabunta mereka masih bocah, wajar saja mereka ketakutan melihat wajah mengerikanmu." kata seseorang yang tersembunyi di atas kepala katak raksasa.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar, tiba-tiba melompat dari punggung katak raksasa. Rambut putih panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin saat dia melompat.

"Jadi kalian yang bakal jadi muridku, mana teman kalian yang satu lagi? Bukannya harusnya kalian bertiga?"

Mata pria itu menyusuri kedua anak yang masih duduk tercengang dihadapannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berani sekali kau bocah!" Lagi-lagi suara menggelegar terdengar dari mulut katak raksasa yang menghisap cerutu itu.

Baik pria berambut putih maupun kedua anak yang akan jadi muridnya, sama-sama mendongkak ke atas. Mereka melihat apa yang membuat si katak kesal.

Sesosok tubuh kecil sedang berbaring telengkup dengan santainya di atas kepala katak raksasa. Tangan kirinya terlipat di bawah dagunya. Tangan yang lain sibuk menepuk-nepuk dan meraba-raba kulit kasar si katak, kakinya menendang-nendang udara di atasnya.

"Katak yang bisa bicara? Apa kau katak sungguhan?" tanya bocah itu, tidak ada nada takut dalam suaranya.

"Sialan kau bocah! Apa kau pikir aku ini boneka? Cepat turun dari kepalaku! Atau kupakasa kau turun."

"Eh, _chotto matte_," Anak itu melongo ke bawah, menatap pria berambut putih. "Apa ini peliharaan paman? Gimana cara merawat binatang sebesar ini?"

"Hei nak! Jangan main-main dengan Gamabunta! Kau bisa mati tahu, itu bukan binatang peliharaan!" suara pria itu cukup keras untuk terdengar sampai ke kepala katak.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku hewan peliharaan bocah! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi, sini aku habisi kau bocah!"

Kaki depan –atau tangan?- si katak terangkat ke atas kepalanya siap menangkap bocah itu.

**PLAK**

Seperti orang menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap di kulitnya, tangan katak itu sudah menghantam –yang tadinya– tempat bocah itu berbaring telengkup. Namun, dia tidak merasakan apapun dibawah tangannya. Anak itu telah lebih dulu dibawa pria berambut putih ke bawah.

"_K__imi wa baka_! kau mau bikin bocah ini mati Gamabunta?!" bentak pria itu, jarinya menunjuk-nujuk kepala katak raksasa itu.

"Salah dia sendiri bikin aku muak," Kata katak itu sambil menghisap cerutu raksasanya.

"Eh? Aku membuat tuan katak muak? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok, sugguh! _Gomennasai_"

Bocah yang tadi berbaring di atas kepalanya kini membunkuk memberi hormat padanya. Katak itu tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa melihat sikap yang sangat sopan tapi seacara tidak langsung memeberi kesan meremehkan itu.

"Dasar bocah aneh! Lebih baik aku kembali ke gunung daripada meladeni bocah-bocah menyebalkan ini," kata katak itu akhirnya. "Jangan panggil aku lagi kalau kau cuma mau diantar buat ketemu bocah-bocah ini otak buaya."

"Siapa yang kau sebut otak buaya? Katak payah!"

Laki-laki berbadan besar itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si katak raksasa. Namun sebelum dia mendapatkan jawabannya -dan dia tidak membutuhkannya- katak itu telah lenyap bersamaan dengan semburan gumpalan-gumpalan kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul berhamburan.

"Lho kemana katak barusan?"

Bocah yang tadi bertenger di kepala katak meraba-raba tempat si katak raksasa tadi berada.

"Tentu saja dia kembali ke alamnya." jawab pria berambut putih.

"Alamnya? Maksudnya kandangnya?" tanya anak itu lagi. Dia membayangkan kandang raksasa yang sebesar gunung.

"Kau bisa ditelannya bulat-bulat kalau dia sampai dengar ini, kan sudah kukatakan dia bukan peliharaan," kata pria itu. "Yah daripada itu, anak nakal cepat pulang ke rumahmu sebelum orangtuamu mencarimu! Dimana rumahmu?"

"HUAAA! turunkan aku!" kata anak itu, si pria besar telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan memangkulnya di bahu besarnya. "Aku kesini buat latihan! Kata Hokage-sama aku harus menemui guru Jouninku." Dia memukul-mukul kecil punggung pria itu.

"Guru Jounin? Berarti kau salah satu yang bakal jadi muridku," mata pria dengan garis merah vertikal dibawah matanya itu, menatap anak yang tadi digendongnya lekat-lekat. "Apa kau kurang makan?"

"Aku kan baru sepuluh tahun, Jadi wajar dong kalau aku lebih pendek." kata anak itu, ia sadar betul kalau pria itu membandingkan tingginya dengan kedua anak lainnya.

"Oh percepatan kelulusan," pria itu mengelus dagunya. "Baiklah! Langsung saja kita mulai. Pertama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Jiraiya, aku yang akan membimbing kalian selama menjadi Genin. Tentusaja jika kalian berhasil melalui tes yang aku berikan. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"_H__ajimashite watashi wa _Toura Ishii _desu. douzo, __Y__orishiku onegai shimasu_."

Anak perempuan itu membungkuk memberi hormat. Selanjutnya anak laki-laki berkulit hitam, namanya adalah Asao Kondoo. Dan terakhir bocah yang paling kecil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato Namikaze.

"Sebelum melatih kalian, aku akan menguji kalian dulu. Kalau kalian gagal menjalani test yang aku berikan, kalian akan dikembalikan ke akademi ninja," kata Jiraiya, matanya menyusuri wajah ketiga anak dihadapannya. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Anak gadis bernama Toura mengangkat tangannya. "Apa maksunya kami akan kembali ke akademi ninja jika kami gagal? Kami kan sudah resmi menjadi Genin."

"Mungkin kalian memang sudah lulus dari akademi ninja, tapi kalian belum sepenuhnya resmi menjadi Genin. Sebelum kalian mulai menjalani tahap genin, kalian harus diuji lebih dulu. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mengetahui kalian bisa atau tidak menjalani tahap Genin. Jika terbukti kalian tidak mampu, mau tidak mau kalian harus kembali ke akademi ninja. Hal itu sudah jadi ketentuan yang berlaku di negara ini," jelas Jiraiya. "Jika kalian sudah siap, kita mulai ujiannya sekarang juga."

Ketiga anak di hadapannya memasang wajah serius, bersiaga menantikan serangan. Ujian kali ini akan menentukan masa depan mereka.

Jiraiya menggigit jempolnya. Dengan darah yang mengalir dari ujung ibu jarinya, ia membuat garis vertikal di punggung tangannya dan menapakkan ketanah.

"_K__ekkai: G__ama H__yoro no J__utsu_"

Mendadak muncul simbol-simbol membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan Jiraiya sebagai pusatnya.

"_Na-nani kore_?!" Anak laki-laki bernama Asao terlonjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Kejijikan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Baik Minato maupun Toura sama-sama terbelalak kaget melihat tanah tempat mereka berpijak berubah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan sel daging besar berlendir. Tidak hanya tanah, pohon dan seluruh benda disekitar mereka juga berubah. Perlahan-lahan gumpalan-gumpalan daging menebal dan menutupi ruang terbuka tempat mereka berada.

"Jika kalian berhasil keluar dengan selamat, maka kalian resmi menjadi genin dan berhak mendapatkan bimbingan dariku. Selamat berjuang."

Jiraiya telah melompat keluar sebelum lubang yang terbentuk dari gumpalan-gumpalan sel daging itu benar-benar tertutup. Ketiga anak itu sama sekali tidak sempat melarikan diri dari gumpalan sel daging itu, mereka terlalu syok melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa ini.

"Tempat macam apa ini? _Kimochi warui_!" Toura menutup hidungnya, aroma tidak sedap memenuhi tempat aneh itu.

"Kelihatannya di perut binatang, aku tidak tahu binatang apa." Minato mengemukakan pendapat yang paling mungkin baginya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini."

Asao berlari ke ujung lorong berdinding gumpalan daging didepannya.

"_Kuso_! Jalan buntu." katanya kembali ke tempat kedua temannya berdiri, dia bersender pada dinding sel raksasa yang membentuk daging di belakangnya, "UWAA!" tiba-tiba sebagian tubuhnya telah tertelan oleh dinding daging, dia berusaha keluar namun gagal. Minato dan Toura terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"_Tasukete_!" Jerit asao. Wajahnya sepucat pualam, tangannya menggapai-gapai kearah kedua temannya.

Minato segera menarik tangan Asao, namun sulit sekali mengeluarkan tubuh Asao yang lebih besar darinya. "hei! tolong bantu juga!" katanya pada gadis yang justru melihat ke arah lain.

Namun Toura malah terpaku melihat ke atas. Minato tidak punya waktu untuk melihat apa yang dilihat gadis itu.

"Dindingnya..." sahut Toura. Ia menunjuk gumpalan dinding yang makin menebal. Minato terbelalak kaget. Ternyata dinding itu terus tumbuh!

"Lupakan dinding itu! Kita harus membantu kakak ini dulu!" kata minato, matanya menatap tajam gadis itu. Akhirnya Toura membantunya menarik tubuh Asao yang makin lama, makin tenggelam ke dalam sel daging raksasa. Hanya bahu, tangan, dan kepalanya yang masih terlihat.

"Ukh, ayo cepatlah!" Minato menarik sekuat tenaga dibantu Toura, namun tidak ada hasil.

"Dindingnya! Kalau gini kita gak akan bisa pergi." jerit Toura histeris.

Seluruh lorong-lorong yang terbuat dari gumpalan daging sudah tertutup. Layaknya mikroba, sel-sel raksasa itu terus mebelah, mempertebal lapisan daging dan mempersempit ruang gerak ketiga anak tersebut.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini!" jerit Toura saking ketakutannya.

Gumpalan sel daging hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari mereka. Dan mereka akan terhisap ke dalamnya kurang dari lima menit lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya minato sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir tenang dan realistis. Merasa tidak ada lagi jalan keluar, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mengambil satu-satunya tindakan yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa pikir panjang lebih dulu. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti jarak gumpalan-gumpalan itu dengan minato dan dua teman barunya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka akan termakan gumpalan sel daging .

**DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Suara ledakan menggema disekitar ruangan aneh itu. Asao telah terlepas dari jerat daging, beberapa lorong kembali terbuka karena ledakan. Namun gumpalan sel daging masih terus membelah, memperbaiki lubang-lubang yang terbentuk akibat ledakan kunai-kunai yang dilempar Minato.

"Ayo! Kita harus secepatnya pergi, sebelum jalannya tertutup lagi." kata Minato, ia menarik lengan Asao yang masih terkulai lemas.

Asao akhirnya berhasil berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Toura dan Minato yang mendahuluinya. Mereka terus menyusuri lorong-lorong labirin sel daging. Sudah berkali-kali mereka berkelok, menemukan jalan buntu, terperangkap dalam salah satu ruang labirin, menembakkan kunai peledak untuk membuka jalan, namun tidak sekalipun mereka menemukan jalan keluar.

"Lihat itu!" Asao menunjuk ke salah satu lorong yang memperlihatkan sedikit cahaya, mereka segera berlari ke lorong itu. Dibalik lorong ada genangan air berwarna nila kecoklatan yang menyerupai danau besar. Di seberangnya ada dataran sel daging yang cukup luas dengan lorong-lorongnya.

"Kita bisa menyeberangi danau ini, kelihatannya daerah disana sama sekali tidak tumbuh." kata Asao.

Toura mengangguk memberikan persetujuan, namun Minato tidak begitu yakin dengan ide ini.

"_chotto matte_!" Minato merentangkan tangannya sebelum mereka berhasil melewatinya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" bentak Asao. Dia mengedik ke belakang, tempat dimana gumpalan sel daging terus tumbuh, mempersempit daerah tempat mereka berpijak.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa apa cairan itu benar-benar aman." Jelasnya Minato. Dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan mencelupkannya ke cairan itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir cairan itu bisa membunuh ki..."Asao tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Minato telah mengangkat kunai yang tadi setengah dicelupkannya. Mata kunai sudah lenyap, seperti meleleh dalam cairan itu. Hanya tangkainya yang tidak masuk ke dalam cairan yang tersisa.

"Tidak hanya membunuh, tapi juga menghancurkan tubuh kita." komentar Minato.

"_kuso_! Kita tidak punya tempat untuk lari lagi!" kata Asao.

Toura semakin terlihat histeris.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk menyeberanginya." kata Minato tenang, dia berpikir keras.

"Kita gak punya waktu untuk berpikir!" kata Asao. Dinding sel daging itu sudah makin menebal sampai hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Minato sudah kehabisan ide, ketenangannya telah buyar, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sementara tempat mereka berpijak semakin mengecil. Jika mereka tidak secepatnya menyingkir, mereka akan hancur tanpa sisa dalam cairan aneh itu.

"_Nani kore?_!" Minato terkejut begitu melihat beberapa sulur tanaman menjulur disekitar tubuhnya dan mengikatnya. Dia melihat asal batang tipis tanaman itu yang ternyata berasal dari balik badan Toura.

Tepat beberapa saat sebelum dinding daging berhasil mendorong mereka ke danau racun, Toura telah menancapkan juluran sulur tanamannya ke langit-langit dan membiarkan sulur tanamannya terhisap oleh langit-langit yang terbuat dari sel daging itu. Minato dan Asao ikut terangkat.

Setelah sulur terhisap cukub banyak, dan mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter dari langit-langit, Toura kembali mengeluarkan sulur yang lain dan membiarkan sulur sebelumnya tertelan gumpalan sel daging. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mendarat dengan mulus diseberang danau.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari tadi? Setidaknya kasih tau dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu pada kami." kata Asao sedikit kesal bercampur lega. Sulur yang melilitnya perlahan melepas dari tubuhnya, memendek dan akhirnya lenyap dibalik badan Toura.

"Inikah ucapan terimakasihmu setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawamu? Aku saja baru dapat ide semenit sebelum dinding itu mendorong kita. Gak ada waktu untuk ngasih tahu kalian." kata gadis itu kesal mendengar komentar temannya.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak punya waktu untuk bertengkar! Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini!"

Minato berusaha menengahi pertengkaran itu. Dia menunjuk mulut lorong yang mulai tertutup.

"Mustahil! Tadi bagian sini sama sekali gak menebal." kata Toura tidak percaya.

Asao melempar kunai peledak pada salah satu lorong yang nyaris tertutup. Mereka berlari melewati lorong itu. Mulut lorong itu kembali tertutup dan menebal seolah mengejar mereka.

"Kelihatannya ruangan ini bereaksi dengan rangsangan. begitu mendapatkan rangsangan, sel daging akan terus menebal mendekati pemberi rangsang." Minato mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"kalau begini terus gimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Kyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba muncul tali berupa daging yang menjerat kaki Toura dan menariknya ke dinding daging. Minato dan Asao memotong tali daging itu dan membantu Toura melepaskan diri dari jerat aneh itu. Mereka kembali berlari, dan melempar kunai peledak untuk membuka jalan.

"Sama sekali tidak berguna! Chakranya terlalu banyak." komentar Asao.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Asao tapi tahu arah pembicaraannya.

"Seluruh sel daging itu dialiri oleh chakra, dan dalam jumlah chakra yang sangat besar. Aku bisa merasakan aliran chakra di sekitarku dalam jarak sepuluh meter," jelas Asao. "seluruh ruangan ini di selimuti oleh cakra yang akan bereaksi begitu menerima rangsang. Karena itu, berapa kalipun kita meledakkannya, kemungkinan kita menemukan jalan keluar sangat sedikit."

"Boleh aku tahu darimana chakra itu mengalir?" tanya Minato, dia memperlambat langkahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Saat ini aku hanya bisa merasakannya, kemampuanku masih belum sejauh itu."

"_S__ou ka_? Kelihatannya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari tahunya sendiri." Minato menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menyelidiki, daging aneh itu akan memakan kita." kata Toura, matanya melotot pada Minato.

"Kalau hanya berlari mengikuti arah labirin aneh ini, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar. Kita memang tidak punya waktu untuk berdiam diri. Tapi, bukan berarti tidak bisa bereksperimen." kata Minato santai.

"Kau gila! Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu?" komentar Asao, Minato sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa, aku ini yang menanggung resikonya. Jika _senpai_ punya strategi lain, lakukan saja sendiri. Aku tidak peduli." balasnya tajam. kini Asao yang tersinggung.

Minato mengeluarkan beberapa kunai peledak dan melemparkannya ke berbagai arah. Asao dan Toura membungkuk dan menutup kupingnya, suara ledakan menggema di seluruh penjuru. Lubang-lubang besar terbentuk dari ledakan itu. Dalam waktu yang singkat beberapa lubang kembali tertutup oleh gumpalan daging yang terus menebal, bebepa lubang tertutup perlahan. Minato memperhatikan semuanya dengan seksama. Dia kembali melempar satu kunai peledak ke satu arah, beberapa detik sebelum kunai menancap, kunai itu telah terbagi menjadi berpuluh-puluh kunai peledak yang menyerbu dinding. Suara ledakan yang menggema diseluruh ruangan memecah gendang telinga.

"Percuma saja! Dinding itu akan kembali seperti semula." kata Asao.

Minato berhasil membuat lorong besar dengan ledakan itu. "Bukankah sudahku katakan, terserah kalian mau pergi dengan cara apa. Aku akan keluar dengan caraku."

Minato kembali melemparkan kunainya, dan belari ke lorong yang berhasil diciptakannya. Toura ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya mengikuti Minato. Asao tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dia sendiri belum menemukan jalan keluarnya. Akhirnya kedua anak itu mengikuti cara Minato, sekalipun mereka tidak tahu apa rencananya. Minato terus meledakan kunai untuk membuat lorong besar pada gumpalan daging. Dia tidak mempedulikan lorong-lorong labirin yang telah tercipta dengan sendirinya. Kedua temannya sama sekali tidak mengerti tujuannya melakukan hal ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak menanyakannya. Dari raut Minato tadi, jelas sekali dia tidak mau berdebat dengan mereka lagi.

Pada akhirnya Minato berhenti di ruangan berbentuk lingkaran besar. Di ruangan itu gumpalan-gumpalan sel daging tumbuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang kita benar-benar terjebak." kata Asao kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika kalian tidak setuju dengan caraku, cari saja jalan sendiri. Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian mengikutiku." Sahut Minato sambil berlalu, ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Asao. Matanya sibuk mengamati sekeliling penjuru.

"Sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar sekarang kita sedang terdesak." Kali ini Toura yang melerai mereka. memang benar kata Toura, daerah tempat mereka berpijak semakin sempit.

Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang lain, Minato bukannya panik tapi jusru menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan.

"Ketemu!" gumannya, "Toura _senpai_, bisa ulurkan tanaman tadi?"

"Eh? _Nani_?" Toura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan bocah pirang itu.

"Tolong lakukan apa yang senpai lakukan tadi! Waktu senpai menyeberangkan kami melewati danau racun itu."

"Tapi kan tidak ada yang mau kita seberangi." sanggah Asao.

Minato menatap sinis Asao. "Aku hanya meminta bantuan Toura _senpai_, bukan Asao _senpai_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau rencanakan. Tapi, baiklah." Toura melirik dinding-dinding sel yang telah mendekat. Sulur tanamannya kembali dikeluarkannya, dan sulurnya kembali menjulur mengelilingi badan temannya dan mengikat mereka.

"Bagus!" suara Minato terdengar sangat bergairah. Dia mencegah tangannya ikut terikat.

Setelah memastikan sulur terikat cukup erat, Minato melemparkan kunai peledak sekali lagi ke ujung lain ruangan. Seperti sebelumnya, minato menggabungkan teknik Kagebunshin ke dalam kunainya. Kunai-kunai itu terus meledak, menciptakan gumpalan asap tebal.

Minato berlari melompati gumpalan asap itu bersama kedua anak yang lebih tua darinya. Sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan mata mereka. Udara busuk yang sedari tadi menusuk hidung mereka, telah berganti menjadi terpaan angin segar yang mengibarkan rambut mereka. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat dunia mereka yang sesungguhnya setelah terkurung dalam ruangan aneh itu. Tidak ada lagi gumpalan daging aneh dan lendir-lendir kental menjijikan. Pepohonan, rerumputan, bebatuan telah kembali menghiasi lingkungan disekitar mereka. Akhirnya ketiga anak itu kembali menginjakkan kaki ketanah yang sesungguhnya.

"Ki-kita keluar! Bagaimana bisa?" Asao mengusap-ngusap matanya tidak percaya, seolah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat dunia luar.

"Hah! Jadi dari tadi kita terperangkap di perut katak?!" Toura menunjuk katak raksasa yang masih berdiri di belakang mereka.

Katak itu lebih kecil dari katak yang sebelumnya mereka lihat. Besarnya hanya sebesar seluruh bagian sekolah dan lapangan akademi ninja. tapi tetap saja, ukurannya kelewat besar untuk standar ukuran dimata manusia.

"_O__moshiroi_, kalian berhasil keluar dengan selamat dan menghancurkan _kuchiyoshe_ku."

Katak besar itu telah menghilang berganti kepulan asap, suara Jiraiya terdengar di balik kepulan asap kabut. Ketiga anak itu memperhatikan Jiraiya yang muncul dari sekumpulan kabut. Dia bertepuk tangan seolah baru menyaksikan tontonan yang menakjubkan.

"Meskipun ada sedikit perselisihan di antara kalian, tapi kelihatannya kalian mampu bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku kagum menyaksikan kemampuan kalian. Terutama kau," Jiraiya melempar pandang kepada Minato.

Ketiga anak dihadapannya tercengang. Rasanya tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka diruangan itu, tapi kenapa orang ini mengetahuinya?

"Bisa jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Eh? emmm... waktu Asao senpai bilang kalau dinding-dinding itu dialiri chakra, aku jadi berpikir pasti chakra itu punya arah aliran. Dan tempat dimana chakra itu mulai mengalir pastilah pusatnya. Aku melempar banyak kunai peledak untuk membuktikan hipotesisku. Benar saja, ada bagian dalam tubuh katak itu yang bergerak sangat cepat tapi ada juga yang lamban. Menurutku semakin cepat gerakannya, maka semakin besar chakra yang mempengaruhinya. Semakin banyak chakra yang mengalir, semakin dekat dengan intinya," jelas Minato lancar.

Kedua temannya yang lain mencoba memahami penjelasannya. "Aku sudah memastikan kalau kami terus berjalan lurus. Namun kami tetap tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Dari situ muncul hipotesis dimensi lain. Seandainya kami berada di dimensi yang sama, seharusnya kami berhasil menemukan setidaknya satu jalan keluar jika kami terus bergerak lurus. Tapi kenyataannya seberapa jauh pun kami berlari dan melemparkan kunai peledak, tetap saja tidak menemui jalan keluar."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau memang waktu itu kita berada di dimensi lain seharusnya kita tidak bisa keluar." Asao jelas sekali meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari Minato.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin dengan hipotesis keduaku," jawab Minato. "Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Tidak peduli hipotesis yang kedua salah atau benar, satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah dengan menghancurkan intinya."

Minato kembali menarik napas sebentar dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Seandainya hipotesis keduaku salah, kita akan memakan banyak waktu untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dan jika hipotesis keduaku benar, sama saja kita hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk mencari hal yang sia-sia. Kesimpulannya, satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari tempat itu adalah dengan menghancurkan intinya. Jika inti hancur, otomatis dimensi itu juga ikut hancur atau sel daging itu akan berhenti membelah dan kita bisa mencari jalan keluar dengan tenang."

"_S__ou ka_, Itu sebabnya kau terus meledakkan seluruh penjuru dan menembakkan berkali-kali kunai ke salah satu daerah, untuk membuka jalan menuju inti?" Toura mencoba memperjelas kata-kata Minato.

"Kurang lebih begitulah, begitu sampai diruangan bundar, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil. Semua bagian sel tumbuh sama cepat, malah jauh lebih cepat. Bisa dikatakan kecepatannya stabil. Hipotesis ketigaku adalah kemungkinan besar itu adalah daerah inti. Jika sudah sampai pada kesimpulan itu, kau hanya perlu mencari inti dari chakra yang membangun ruangan. Secara logika yang namanya inti tidak akan melakukan perubahan apapun. Karena sekali berubah segalanya pasti juga akan berubah."

"Jadi intinya adalah lokasi dimana tidak ada pertumbuhan sel sedikitpun." Asao mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari penjelasan Minato.

Minato mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf untuk kelancanganku tadi Toura senpai, Asao senpai."

Minato membungkukan badannya.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf sudah meragukanmu."

Toura melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai! Rasanya aneh tau dipanggil sama teman satu tim seperti itu. Panggil saja Asao!" kata anak berkulit gelap itu. Tidak ada kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya. Kini nada suaranya terdengar sangat bersahabat.

"Eh? Tapi kalian kan lebih tua, aku dari angkatan yang dua tahun dibawah kalian."

"Itu kan waktu kita masih di akademi ninja, sekarang kita sudah lulus. Jadi bukannya sekarang kita sama." kata Toura ramah.

"Emmm ya, baiklah."

Minato memperlihatkan mimic malu-malunya.

'_M__aa kawai_!' guman Toura dalam hati begitu melihat senyuman Minato yang super manis.

"Ehm!" Jiraiya berpura-pura batuk setelah keberadaannya tadi sedikit terlupakan. "Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mulai akur."

Jiraiya membungkukan badannya dihadapan Minato.

"_S__ubarashii_! Ketiga hipotesismu benar. Tapi ada sedikit yang perlu kutambahkan, pusat chakra yang mengaliri tubuh katak itu adalah kunci dimensi itu sendiri, jika kunci hancur otomatis pintu keluar akan terbuka. Hanya shinobi kelas atas yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang mampu keluar tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari kunci segel itu." jelasnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak secerdas kau. Kau mampu menemukan kelemahannya hanya dengan kunai dan ini." Jiraiya menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi Minato. Wajah Minato sedikit memerah mendengar pujian ini.

"_O__medatou_! mulai sekarang kalian sepenuhnya resmi menjadi Genin sekaligus anggota timku. Karena sudah sore, kita mulai latihannya besok jam 8 pagi di taman pohon Sakura bagian utara desa. Mata ashita." Kata jiraiya mengakhiri pembicaraan, ia berbalik memunggungi dan menjauhi ketiga muridnya.

"sudah sore? sudah berapa lama kita di perut katak itu?" tanya asao entah pada siapa. Matanya mengawasi Jiraiya yang berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya lenyap di balik pepohonan.

"entahlah, mungkin sekitar delapan jam." guman Minato sambil melihat arlojinya.

Ketiga anak itu sama sekali tidak percaya kalau mereka telah terperangkap di dalam perut katak selama itu. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

**TBC**

* * *

**chotto matte = tunggu sebentar**

**K****imi wa baka! = bodoh kau!**

**H****ajimashite = perkenalkan**

**Watashi= saya/ aku**

**Douzo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu= salam kenal, mohon bantuannya**

**Nani? = apa?.**

**nani kore? = apa ini?**

**Kimochi warui= menjijikan sekali**

**Kuso! = sial!**

**Tasukete! = tolong!**

**Sou ka = begitu?**

**Senpai = senior**

**Maa kawai = imutnya**

**Omoshiroi = menarik**

**Subarashi = menakjubkan**

**Omedatou = selamat**

* * *

**Horra minna san! XD**

**Maaf ya saya telat update chapter 7 ini. Saya punya sedikit masalah dengan laptop saya. Setelah menjalani perbaikan, akhirnya laptop saya bias digunakan kembali. Gara-gara laptop rusak, doc fanfic saya jadi kehapus semua. :'(**

**Tapi untungnya nasib sial saya gak berlangsung lama.**

**Oh ya, saya minta maaf kalau dalam beberapa episode kali ini saya gak bisa menampilkan kushina. Gomen ne Icha-san X(**

**Kushina akan muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya, jadi bagi yang menantikan kehadiran Kushina mohon bersabar ya…**

******makasih banyak ya yang udah bersedia memberi masukan, kritikan dan komentarnya.**

**I need your critic and coment**

**please read and review..**


End file.
